


A kiss under the Moonlight

by Nightshade445



Category: World of Warcraft, Zekhan (Warcraft) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade445/pseuds/Nightshade445
Summary: A young werewolf girl finds herself a prisoner of The Horde, and builds a close relationship with a troll shaman named Zekhan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my dear friend https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited For editing this story for me <3 thank you so much my dear friend *hugs* please give my friend more likes/Kudos on her fanfics of her oc she dersve more views and love <3
> 
> My friend and my boyfriend urge me to try make a fanfic of my oc with zekhan just to see how it goes so i thought why not :)  
> Enjoy!  
> please no hate comments thank you

The full moon glowed in the cold night sky. Deep in the woods, a pack of fifty or so big wolves ran through the trees with grace. A young black she-wolf ran behind them. She slowed down and watched her pack run further on without her all except for one wolf with black and grey fur that stop and turn it head around to face the young she wolf. The young she wolf lowered her head down at the wolf, her mother, letting her know she was fine as she wagged her tail at her, reassuring her. The mother twitched her ears at her in understanding and carried on running, catching up with the pack. The young she-wolf watched her mother ran off, her yellow eyes glanced up at the full moon in the sky as she exhaled softly.

The young she-wolf was called Selena, she was raised and born into a pack of werewolves, her family. Selena and her pack were a small tribe that lived far north near the high mountains, isolated and living in peace with their own kind. Her pack were part of a rare and very old race of werewolves that transform into their wolf form once a month when the moon was high in the sky, releasing their true form hidden in a human shell. Being part of an old and rare race, Selena was curious and intrigued of the outside world, far further from her pack territory and what lay beyond the woods. She’d been that way ever since she was little, but the pack never interacted with other races, nor people, nor did they dare venture further out into the unknown lands, away from their territory. This was because of the dangers and threats her pack alpha and elder warned her about for as long as she could remember. The unknown world, far beyond her home, was full of mystery, danger and chaos. Selena heard stories or rumours in her pack that other races were always at war or in pointless battles against one another. It was no way to live in such a place full of war and battles. Her pack beliefs were of peace, living with the earth and respecting nature and all living things around them. Going out into a dangerous unknown land full of battles, danger and war was something the pack thought was best never to interact with.

Aware of the dangers of the outside world far beyond the pack territory, Selena was curious and interested in it though, and dreamed of traveling and exploring out there. But she knew fully well the warnings and the dangers of it, she knew she couldn’t go out there for her own safety, as well as her pack’s safety.  
\-------------

Selena closed her yellow eyes, listening to the wind blowing through the trees, feeling the gentle breeze through her thick fur. She loved being out in the woods, running free and feeling the earth under her paws. It always felt great, and she felt at such peace with nature. Selena opened her eyes as she felt something touching her nose gently: a small firefly with a bright light of yellow glowing in front of her. Selena watched the yellow glowing firefly fly above her head. She glanced around her, seeing swarms of small fireflies around her, glowing yellow light all around. Wagging her tail happily, she playfully chased the fireflies around as she tried to paw gently at one of them, but they easily dodged her paw. Selena jump in the air happily as she continued playfully chasing them around the trees like a young excited puppy.

Chasing the fireflies for at least fifteen minutes, Selena stopped as she smelt something. Sniffing the air with her strong sense of smell she smelt something burning and unknown to her. Curious she wandered further out of the woods, following the smells her powerful nose tracked.

Selena walked carefully through the woods, the burning and unknown smell was getting very strong and smelt closer. Selena stopped in her tracks as she looked down a cliff, seeing where the smell was coming from.

Down below through the trees, she could see light and smoke rising from where the smell was coming from. Selena tilted her head, confused. It was like something or someone had made a campfire down there. Selena knew fully well it was not her pack nor her kind down there. She knew she couldn’t change back into her human form until the morning sun was up. Whoever or whatever had the campfire down there was a little too close to her pack territory. Curious, she wandered down the cliff, being cautious and very careful as she sneaked quietly to the campfire.

Getting closer to the campfire, Selena’s ears picked up distant sounds coming towards the it. As she got closer, she peeked around the trees in the shadows as she stared what was in front of her. Around the small campfire, there were seven or ten people sleeping on mats, fast asleep. Selena could see these people were humans. Normal humans unlike her kind. Even though she was part human, she was part wolf too, these humans were very foreign to her, as she never once in her life seen other races or people before. Selena watch them with curiosity and awe, as she couldn’t believe with her own eyes there was people, humans, near her pack territory right in front of her.

She knew she shouldn’t get this close, as her instincts inside of her were telling her to get away from here fast as she could and go back to find her pack, unseen by these strangers. But a part of her was so curious, she wanted to stay just a few more minutes to watch this rare opportunity to see a new race near her pack territory.

Being overwhelmed by her curiosity and interest, Selena very quietly and slowly walked towards the human camp without trying to awake the strange humans from their sleep. She went past the sleeping humans, before she stopped and stared at the strange looking wagon with metal bars that had something inside of it. Tilting her head, confused, she used her nose to smell something strange inside of it. Interested, Selena approached the odd wagon. She got closer to it and realised it was some sort of cage. As she got closer to the cage, she could see inside of it were strange looking wolves, but smaller with dark cream fur, a short flat face muzzle and small pointed ears. There was was at least three inside the cage. She quickly realized what they were, not wolves but dogs. Selena never seen dogs in her life but she had heard of them from her elders, since her pack never had pet dogs in their tribe. But had heard stories of some races having animals or pets at their side, usually for hunting.

She stared at the dogs in interest. Suddenly, one of the dog’s flat nose sniffed as it’s eyes snapped open. It’s dark eyes staring straight at her. Realising she’d been seen, Selena tried to react or do anything as the dog snarled and threw itself at the cage, snarling and barking so loud that it woke the other dogs up inside the cage and all the humans around the campfire. The humans woke up to see a big black wolf standing right in front of the dog cage. Selena’s eyes widened in horror and fear as she quickly ran past the humans and darted straight into the woods.

Selena ran as fast she could. She could hear the humans shouting and the dogs barking behind. She knew the humans and their pet dogs were chasing after her, as she could hear the shouts coming from them even though she couldn’t understand what they were saying as they weren’t speaking in her pack language.

As she ran fast through the woods, Selena could also hear and smell the human’s pet dogs chasing after her. She wasn’t sure if the dogs could catch up to her, though she continued to run as fast as she could, trying get away from them. As she kept running throughs the woods, she skidded to a halt and stopped. She stared up as she was was trapped in front of a cliff. Hearing the dogs coming after her, she knew she had to climb up there to get away from them. Selena jumped high and climbed up the rock wall with her paws and claws. As Selena was halfway up the rock wall, she looked down in horror as the dogs were underneath her, snarling and barking viciously at her as they try to climb up after her. Rushing up the rock wall, Selena managed to reach the top but the humans managed to catch up to their pet dogs. Unknown to her, one of the humans with a long brown bow took out one of his arrows in his quiver on his back. He took aim at the black wolf and fired his arrow at her.

Selena yelped and screamed in pain from the shot as she fell to the ground. Yelping in pain, she quickly got back up on her four legs and ran away from the humans and the dogs as fast she could, before they could catch up to her up from the rock wall cliff. Hurt and injured, Selena tried to ignore the pain as she ran and ran and ran as fast she could, as far away from them as possible.

Selena ran for an hour or so, trying lose her trail from the humans and the dogs far as possible while she felt immense pain in her left shoulder. Selena slowed down as she could no longer hear nor smell them chasing after. Selena walked slowly as her legs were getting weak and tired, she started limping as she was badly hurt and she could feel the blood coming down from her left shoulder. Bleeding and hurting, Selena panted and glanced at the pain from her left shoulder, where she could see the arrow pierced deep in her. Selena tried to ignore the pain and the bleeding in her shoulder as she tried to find her mother and her pack desperately. Feeling her legs getting very weak and tired, Selena collapsed suddenly on the ground floor with a yelp. Whimpering, she tried to get back on her legs but it was no use, the bleeding was getting worse and the arrow in her shoulder was hurting so much. Selena rested her head on the ground as she whimpered sadly. She didn’t have enough strength left to get up and carry on finding her mother and pack. Feeling unconsciousness overtaking her slowly, Selena whimpered in fear as she wanted her mother by her side. Darkness took over as Selena passed out.

 

\-----------

In the early morning sun, a young troll was riding his green raptor near the edge of the woods. The young troll was named Zekhan. He was very tall, lanky and muscular with light blue skin. He had long tusks and long ears with earrings and a red hair styled in a wild mohawk. He had three fingers, and two big toes. He was wearing tribe-like armour with an armour wood-like mask on his face. Zekhan was out patrolling not too far from the horde base camp, as he was ordered to patrol near the exit of the woods while the other patrolling soldiers went further on investigating, as there was a report last night of small groups of humans bandits being spotted traveling nearby.

Zekhan sighed a little as he glanced around at his surroundings. Nothing was going on as it was all quiet and calm so far, no sign of a group of human bandits in nor tracks of them. He’d been patrolling for an hour now and was feeling quite bored. “Nuttin goin on ey boy?” He asked his raptor as he pet the side of its neck.

Zekhan kept on riding his raptor slowly until he spotted something further on that caught his amber eye’s attention. Stopping his mount, Zekhan squinted his eyes, looking forward. Something was there, a figure, a strange shape was laid out on the ground next to the trees at the edge of the woods. Wanting to see what was there, Zekhan slowly rode his mount to the strange figure laid out on the grounds. Getting closer to the strange figure, Zekhan’s amber eyes widened in shock.

On the ground was a young female, a human, laid out unconscious, but naked on her side. Zekhan lifted his wooden mask up and climbed down from his raptor and slowly approached the human, feeling cautious. Zekahn knelt down next to the young human, staring at her without trying to blush that she was naked. Trying not look at her privates or her breasts, Zekhan studied the girl’s face. She had medium-length black hair, pale skin and a small scar on her left cheek, with her eyes closed. She looks young... Zekhan thought to himself, thinking she might be in her early twenties at the latest, it was hard to be sure. Zekhan studied her more and took notice of an arrow that was in her left shoulder, making it bleed badly.  
Zekhan frowned at the young women. He need to check if she was still alive or not. Zekhan pressed his two fingers on the side of her neck, looking for a pulse or a heartbeat. Waiting for a minute, he felt her heartbeat but it was very faint. She was alive but badly injured and out cold. Zekhan got up on his feet, staring down at the young unconscious women. He knew he should kill her right then and there while he had the chance, because she was human and probably one of the bandits in the woods last night, or she was probably with the Alliance, the horde’s rival and enemy that they were at war with. But for some reason, Zekhan was hesitating as he stared down sadly at the young poor women on the ground: unconscious, vulnerable, naked and badly hurt. He felt sorry for her how badly hurt and helpless she looked. Knowing he couldn’t bring himself to kill the young helpless women, Zekhan growled to himself in frustration as he closed his eyes and shook his head.  
No, he couldn’t kill this young, helpless and vulnerable women, it didn’t feel right at all. He knew if any of the other trolls or other horde soldiers found this young women they would probably kill her with no hesitation, since humans or the Alliance kill trolls or any other race that was not with the them. But Zekhan felt something was wrong and very off. Why was a young human girl out here all alone naked outside of the woods and shot with an arrow? The arrow looked man made, it didn’t look like any one of the arrows from the horde. So many questions were running through his head. Sighing heavily and with his mind made up, Zekhan knelt down next to the girl as he gently ripped off the red cape from around his waist and he gently laid it over the poor women, covering her naked body the best he could. Zekhan knew she wouldn’t last long if he didn’t help her right now, as she was bleeding badly from her shoulder still. He didn’t know how or what he was going to do if he did save this girl, but he did know he should worry about that later, as he needed to try and save this girl or else she would die. He easily picked her up since she felt very light weight to him, and gently carried her over to his mount. He climbed on the back of his raptor with the young women in his arms. He whistled his raptor to move as it listened to its owner and turned around.

Zekhan looked down at the young women in his arms, he knew he better get her back at the camp soon as he can she was getting paler and wasn’t going last longer if he didn’t hurry. He knew he couldn’t remove the arrow in her shoulder blade yet, it would make the bleeding worse if he did that. He could only pull it out once he reached the base camp in his hut and worked on healing her. Once she recovered and was healed up, he hoped she would answer his questions. Until then, he knew had to get her to the camp as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again I want to thank my dear friend https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited For editing this story for me <3 please give my friend more likes/Kudos on her fanfics of her oc she deserve more views and love <3

Feeling a warmth on her face, Selena slowly and weakly opened her brown eyes. She saw a small campfire was a few feet in front of her keeping her warm. Selena slowly lifted her head as she stared at the flames in front of her. Confused and feeling groggy, she wondered how long was she out for. Have my pack and family found me? She thought. Selena stared down as she noticed a red cape and brown blanket was wrapped around her. Expecting to see her mother, her siblings or any of the pack members, Selena looked pass the small campfire and her eyes widened in horror and shock at what she saw: someone or something behind the campfire that she did not recognise was watching her. Selena screamed and crawled fast away in fear from the strange looking creature as she huddled in the corner, frightened.   
The strange looking creature quickly rushed to her, though kept a few feet away as he knelt down in front of her. “Shh shh shh! Hey its okay mon, I'm not going hurt ya.” Zekhan reassured her softly in order to calm the young women down. Selena tried to growl at him like a frightened animal and huddled in fear more as she didn’t know what was going on, where she was and who was this strange creature in front of her. Seeing her scared and confused like a frightened animal, attempted to continue reassuring her. “Hey easy there, I'm not guh kill ya. I’ll heal yuh, I just wanna know who yuh are and where yuh from.” He asked her, trying his best to sound as gentle as he could to the young woman. Seeing the look of fear on her face, Zekhan noticed the young woman didn’t seem to understand a word he was saying. Zekhan stared at her in confusion as he tried his best to speak to her in the common language, but he thought that was odd she didn’t understand it at all. “Can’t yuh nuh understand me?” He asked her.  
Zekhan stared at her, confused. Was she not from the Alliance? Where was she from? He wondered. He saw there was no point in speaking in Zandali or orcish, so he knew he needed to find a different way to communicate with her. He thought for a minute about it as Selena stared at him in fear, still huddle up in the corner as she buried her face in knees, scared and confused what was going on.

A thought came to him as he gently moved his three long fingered hand towards her head and softly touched it, pressing his hand on her head. Selena flinched and yelped in fear and surprise, but before she could do anything, something was talking to her in her mind. “Can yuh understand me now?” Zekhan asked her through her mind with his shaman magic mind link. Selena eyes widened as she stared at him confused and scared. She could understand what he was saying, it was like his words were translating in her own language but through her mind, it was so strange and bizarre. “Can yuh understand me?” Zekhan asked in her mind again. Selena stared up at him and nodded slowly. “Okay gud. Now please answer my questions. Who are yuh and where yuh from?” He asked.

Selena went all quiet, looking at him still scared and unsure. “Who are yuh and where yuh from?” Zekhan asked her again.

Selena sniffed, trying to wipe the tears from her brown eyes with the back of her hand. “I-I-I…w-where am I-I…?” Selena asked him nervously.

“Yuh inside the Horde base camp. You’re in my hut. I heal yuh. Yuh not answering my question: Who are yuh and where yuh from?” Zekhan asked her again in her mind, sounding a little frustrated.

Selena looked at him nervously and gulped. “I-I-I a-am S-S-Selena. I-I…I-I I from the Y-Y-Yowlumne t-tribe..it’s..m-m-my p-pack a-and m-my f-f-family…” She informed him.   
Zekhan stared at her. He never heard of this tribe before, but then again, he didn’t know a lot about human society anyways. The reports of the human bandits that was near the horde base camp in the woods didn’t sound like they were tribe-like people, so she wasn’t the from those humans bandits then he thought.

“Selena..huh. Okay Selena, where is yuh tribe from? Are yuh and yuh tribe with di The Alliances?” he asked her, his face turning more serious.

Selena gazed down, confused. She didn’t understand what he was on about. Who was the Alliance? And who and what this camp called the Horde she was in with this strange creature? This was all so confusing and bizarre to her. “Where is yuh tribe from? Are yuh and yuh tribe with di The Alliances?” Zekhan asked her in her mind again, snapping her out of her confusion thoughts.   
“I-I-I… d-don’t know w-what the A-Alliance is. I-I’ve never h-heard of it…m-m-my pack n-never interact with, n-nor l-leave the t-territory border. W-We d-don’t interact with o-o-o-other people or r-races. W-we k-keep to o-ourselves.” She told him honesty.

Zekhan noted she did seem confused and it appeared she was telling the truth. It also made sense why she didn’t understand common language, her tribe never interacted with other people or races, sounding by how isolated they were. But he did wonder though, was she pretending she didn’t know what the Alliance is or was she faking it? She didn’t look like she was lying and it wasn’t possible she was a spy. 

Sighing in relief, glad she wasn’t from the enemy, Zekhan continued asking Selena more questions inside her mind. “Okay. Who attack yuh Selena?” 

Selena gazed down at the floor again. She remember vaguely who and what shot her last night in her wolf form; but she was scared and worried that if she told this strange creature what she is, he might hurt her. She heard rumours from her pack and elder there was another race like her, except to them, they are an abomination race that weren’t supposed to turn into wolves. She heard her pack and elders say the other races don’t like these abomination race because they turn into big humanoid wolves that behave rabid and attack anyone. It was very un-wolf like behaviour and they saw it as a curse. Selena thought it was best not to tell this strange creature what she, her family and pack was. She was scared and worried he might hurt her or see her as an evil cursed beast. 

“I-I w-was in the woods b-but I s-saw s-smoke d-d-down the c-cliff I f-followed it. I-It w-wasn’t f-from my p-pack…I-I was s-so curious I-I went towards it a-and s-s-saw these people s-sleeping around t-t-the c-campfire….I…I…n-never seen o-other races before I-I was interested. I s-saw s-something in t-there w-wagon a c-cage t-thing…I-I w-was so curious I p-peek i-inside and s-saw dogs inside t-t-the cage thing. W-we don’t h-have pet d-d-dogs in my h-homeland, b-but I heard a-about them. One of the d-d-dogs saw me and tried to go for m-m-me. It w-woke those p-people up…I…I-I ran a-away as fast as I could. Th-they chased after m-me w-with t-their d-dogs…I-I tried to g-get away f-from them…b-but one of t-them sh-shot me…I-I m-managed to o-out run and lost them…b-but I-I t-tried to get b-back to my m-m-mom and my pack…and I-I don’t r-remember a-anything a-after that…” Selena told him everything expect about her wolf form. She didn’t like lying, but it was half of the truth at least.

Zekhan listened to her with patience, it made sense now. It sounded very much like those bandits from the report. He felt sorry for this poor young human girl, she was just curious and interested seeing new people near her homeland but they attacked her. But Zekhan knew the world was harsh and dangerous, especially those that only cared about themselves. It didn’t matter if it was the same kind they saw, they attacked or killed anyone for loot or just for the sake of killing sometimes. It made sense how she got shot with an arrow and why she was out unconscious, but there was one last thing still troubling him inside his mind.   
“Okay. One last question Selena. Why um…why were yuh naked though…?” He asked her while trying not blush. He really hoped those human bandits didn’t do anything to her while she out unconscious if they did find her, though it didn’t seem like they found her when she managed to lose them. But the thought of those bandits trying do anything to her made him feel sick and angry inside, but he didn’t know why. He just wanted to be sure those sick human bastards didn’t do anything to her while she was out unconscious. But when he had healed her up, he didn’t see anything on her body that indicated she was raped or anything.

Selena’s eyes widened by his question and eyes stare at the floor again, panicking. She didn’t know what to say to him as her mind was rushing. How can she make something up? Her family and pack always undressed before they transformed into their wolf forms, there was no point wearing clothes while transforming, it would get ripped and torn apart, and they didn’t want their clothes ruined. She knew she couldn’t tell this strange creature that. He can’t know she’s a werewolf. She had to made something up. “I-I-I-I…w-was sw-wimming in the l-lake i-in the w-woods. A-As I-I g-got out of t-the l-lake, I-I s-saw the s-smoke as I-I w-wrapped my t-towel a-around me. B-But I-I m-must’ve d-dropped m-my t-towel a-as I r-ran away from them…” She lied as best she could. She looked away, hoping he would buy into her lie and leave it at that. It wasn’t the best lie nor that convincing, but it was the only thing she could think of. 

Zekhan raised an amber eye at her. It seemed odd and strange to be swimming in the lake in the middle woods at night and not to put your clothes back on,only a towel, then go on to follow a smoke from a camp. But he thought to let it slide for now, figuring it must be a thing in her tribe to go swimming naked in the lake at nights in the woods. He nodded at her and put his hand away from her head. He felt relaxed a little as he didn’t see her as a threat, nor felt a to be wary of her anymore.

Zekhan sighed heavily as scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t know what he was going to do now with this young helpless women. He couldn’t exactly let her go yet she needed a day or two to rest from her injury before letting her travel back home, after all, she did lose a lot of blood while she was shot. He knew he should report this to one of the Horde leaders, but for some reason he felt worried for her. He was worried the Horde leaders would try and hurt her or interrogate her or torture her because she was human and they would believe she from the Alliance; they wouldn’t be as merciful as him in reality if they saw a human. It wouldn’t matter if it was a young women, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill her while she was unconscious and naked in the first place. He knew he needed to report this, and soon, but he needed time to think of a way defend her. He wondered..would or won’t or wouldn’t they believe her story what of happened to her? They weren’t that patient and understanding to a human, that was their enemy. As Zekhan thought with worry and frustration, he thought it best to think this over on what to do and say to the leaders and the warchief of the Horde. He managed to hide her for a whole day yesterday while she was out unconscious, but now she was awake, and so he thought it was best for her to stay hidden in his hut for now. As long she didn’t try to sneak off nor run away she’d be fine. Otherwise, she would be killed on sight if any the Horde members saw her. When Zekhan was bringing Selena back to the base camp to his hut, the guards and other Horde soldiers didn’t notice Selena was a human in his arms, as he’d hid her face with his cloak over her head. They thought she was an injured blood elf, since the blood elves looked like humans a little bit and were part of the Horde. It didn’t seem suspicious to them, well, for now at least.

For now, he needed to get her spare clothes, food, and let her rest. She couldn’t just wear his waist cape and blanket while being naked. 

Selena was still huddled in the corner of the hut, watching this strange creature in fear and worry, wondering what he was going to do next to her.

Zekhan sighed and spoke to Selena, but he then remembered that she can’t understand orchish. He put his hand on her forehead using his shaman magic to mind link her again. Selena flinched in fear as he touched her forehead. “It’s okay, I'm not gonna hurt yuh. Now Selena, I need yuh to listen to me very careful okay? Don’t try sneak off or try to run away from dis camp, The Horde, they nuh like humans, they will kill yuh if they see yuh on sight. Don’t leave this hut okay? They will kill ya if they see yuh. Do yuh understand?” Zekhan asked her with seriousness in his voice. Selena looked at him, feeling fearful as she slowly nodded her head at him in understanding.

Zekhan removed his hand away from her forehead. Selena felt scared, trapped and overwhelmed with everything that going on. Feeling tears coming down her cheeks, Selena buried her face in her knees as she sobbed quietly to herself. She wanted to go home, to be with her mother and her older siblings and her pack. She was so scared and frightened and upset, she just wanted to get out of this stranger’s hut in this strange place and run home. But she knew she couldn’t, remembering what the strange creature said to her. She was trapped. Escape was not an option at the moment. 

Zekhan stared at her sadly, feeling sorry for the young women. He didn’t blame her for being scared and upset. Zekhan tried to pat her to comfort her, but Selena looked up and flinched in fear at his touch. Zekhan moved his hand away, thinking it best to give her some space. 

At this point, he thought she might be hungry, and he needed to get her some spare clothes. Zekhan gently reached his hand out to her forehead, gently pressing her head while she flinched again at his touch. “Okay Selena, I’ll be back in ten minutes. I’m gonna get sum food and spare clothes for yuh, I promise I’ll be right back okay? Don’t leave dis hut.” He asked her as she slowly nodded her head at him with a sniff and looked away.  
“Hey it’s okay, I'm not gonna hurt yuh...I hope yuh understand dat. I may be a troll. but it doesn’t mean I’m guh eat yuh or anything.” He reassured her with a gentle smile. Selena glanced at him for a second, but looked away from him again.

Zekhan removed his hand away from her forehead as he got up on his feet. He was about to leave the hut, before he glanced behind him at the young women. Selena was still looking away from him and still huddled at the corner of the hut. Zekhan sighed a little and left the hut as he exited the fur-like cloak door. Selena glanced at the exit as the troll creature left. Selena sniffed as she gently lay down on the floor, hugging her knees up to her chest while wrapping the cape and blanket around her tightly. She close her brown eyes and exhaled out in sadness, wishing so badly she was back at home with her mother and the rest of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selena tribe name "Yowlumne" means Wolf people it comes from the Yokuts Indians tribe.


	3. Chapter 3

Zekhan walked towards the food bar inside one of the larger huts in the base camp, which was oddly empty and quiet. Taking one of the small brown cloths off from the food tables, Zekhan helped himself to some spare food that was left. He placed the small cloth down on the bar table and place some small pieces of ham, cheese, bread, apples and grapes on it and wrap it all up for Selena. Not knowing what humans or what kind of food Selena and her tribe eat, he thought these foods should be okay for her.

Hearing someone coming inside the food bar, Zekhan picked up the cloth of food and was about to turn around and leave until a deep mighty voice stopped him in his tracks. “Ah Zekhan! Greetings my friend!” Zekhan recognised that voice straight away as he turned around and smiled..at least until a pair of massive arms wrap around him tight, hugging him while lifting him up easily.

With a warm laugh, Zekhan’s friend gently placed him back down on his feet. “Hey mon.” Zekhan greeted his friend, who was named Paco.  
Paco, a tauren, was eight feet tall, taller than Zekhan. He had a very large bulky body with large muscles. He had black fur and long black hair with long braids. He had a long bull-like tail, bipedal hooves, with three fingers on each hand like the trolls and Zekhan himself. He had amber eyes and had large sharp bull-like horns, was wearing a shaman native-like outfit and wearing long sharp Orthoceras necklaces around his strong neck.  
Paco placed his large hand on the back of Zekhan’s head, petting him hard, which nearly knocked him over his feet. “About time you showed your face! I was worried about you my friend, I haven’t seen you since you left the other day patrolling out of the camp.” Paco told him, a little worriedly.

Zekhan smiled at Paco. “Hey I'm alright my friend, just normal patrol duties, nothing to worry about mon. I just feel like resting while I can when I arrive back, dats all.” Zekhan lied. He didn’t like lying to his friend, it made him feel bad, but he wasn’t sure how to tell him about it yet.  
“You know I worry for everyone here, I don’t like the thought of people out there getting hurt while I'm in here waiting for one of our soldiers while I heal them.” Paco sighed.

Zekhan smiled and shook his head at his friend’s worry. Paco may seem intimidating because of his appearance, but he was gentle giant with a big heart. Paco was a young shaman like Zekhan, except he was a healer and the medical spiritual side for the Horde. Paco was a gentle, caring, good-hearted person. He was very peaceful, understanding and a likeable person. Of course most of the horde soldiers pick on him a little for being a big softie. Some of the Horde soldiers and members don’t understand why Paco joined the horde in the first place, but Paco told Zekhan he joined because he wanted to make his family proud of him, especially his father, which Zekhan could understand. Paco wanted to help people and bring peace to the world, and wanted to be like his dad since his father was the most powerful shaman healer in the Horde.

Paco walked over to the food bar and picked some large portions of food on a wooden plate as he continue speaking with Zekhan. “I heard this morning that the other soldiers that scouted out in the woods managed to find those humans bandits last night.” Paco told him as he carried on putting more food onto his wooden plate. Zekhan looked at his friend in interest.

“They killed them but took their pet dogs in for trading in the market. I hope Mona will be okay…she’s still scouting for more bandits out there with the other soldiers, they left early this morning to search the area more just in case there more of them out there hiding.” Paco continued explaining to Zekhan. Mona was Paco and Zekhan’s friend, she was a tauren like Paco except she wasn’t a shaman like them, she was a young soldier. She was powerful and strong, but she had a good caring heart...at least as long you didn’t get on her bad side, as she had short temper if anyone dared to make her upset or angry. 

“Im sure Mona is fine mon, she’s a strong women, she can handle herself out there.” Zekhan reassured him gently.  
Paco nodded at him with a sigh as he picked up his wooden plate and placed it on the table. As he sat on the wooden bench, it creaked as due to his huge body. “Yes, you’re right my friend. I need to stop worrying so much.” Paco agreed as he took a huge bite out of a watermelon.

Zekhan was glad those bandits were taken care of since they were near the Horde camp and had attacked poor Selena. Zekhan remembered something important as he thought about Selena.  
“Paco, have you seen the Grimdrive brothers, Greezink, Klik and Donk today? Have they returned back from the other base camp?” Zekhan asked in curiosity. 

Paco chewed his food and shook his head at his friend. “Nope. Haven’t seen those three today, I think they’re still trading at the other base camp. I don’t think they’ll be back until a few days time at least, since the other base camp is further away from here. “ Paco informed his friend.

Zekhan nodded at his friend, but felt little bit annoyed that the Grimdrive brothers were still not back yet. He really wanted to buy some clothes for Selena, something that would fit her size and to cover her naked body, so she didn’t have to stay in his waist cape and blanket all the time. Zekhan’s clothes and armour were way too big and tall for her to wear since he was seven foot tall and Selena was around five foot, judging by how short and small she was compared to him. He knew he’d think of something for her to wear eventually.

The Grimdrive brothers were goblins and a friend of Zekhan, Paco and Mona. The Grimdrive brothers were trading merchants in the Horde and sold all sorts of wares and items since they were all goblins, and so they have thing for money and trading, they’d do anything for money.

“Shame, I really wanted sum stuff to buy off dem.” Zekhan grumbled. Paco swallowed his food and looked at his friend.  
“Is there anything you want to borrow off me until the Grimdrive brothers come back?” Paco offered.

Zekhan smiled at him and shook his head, “Nah dat ok mon, I can wait, it’s fine. I see ya later Paco, I'm heading back to my hut im doing more healing practice spells, I need to improve on them a little more.” He knew he had to get back to Selena, he didn’t want to leave that human girl too long on her on own just in case she tried to do anything like escaping or running off.  
Before Zekhan could leave, Paco got up from his seat and picked up his plate. “Oh! I join you then my friend, I need to sharpen my healing techniques too. I can show you how to meditate and feel the earth’s healing energy.” Paco offered. Zekhan’s eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned around to face his friend. No, he couldn’t let Paco come back to his hut with him, it was a bad idea. He couldn’t let his friend know or see a human girl in his hut, he had no idea how Paco would react or do if he saw her. He felt like he should tell his friend about the human girl in his hut and help him report to the leaders, but Zekhan really didn’t want take the chance because Paco can easily panic if something upsets him.  
“Uh…no, no that okay mon. I want to learn on my own, but I do appreciate the offer. Maybe some other time yeah? I want to work dis this out on my own for now to see how it goes…” Zekhan lied to his friend. He felt bad and guilty for lying, but he felt he had to.  
“I don’t mind my friend, I can teach you and show you a better way to heal someone’s wounds with the earth mother’s energy.” Paco offered still. 

“No really mon it’s okay. It’s uh…a troll healing spell...thing. I want to improve on it more. Ya know our traditions way back in my homeland…” Zekhan tried to come up with something to put Paco off and refusing his help. 

“Oh…I see.” Paco said, a little disappointed his friend didn’t want his help and turned down his offer. 

“But I do apprentice da offer though Paco, really. If I need any more help with more healing spell techniques, I will come to ya.” Zekhan grinned.

“Well...alright then. If you ever want my help or support just let me know okay.” Paco mumbled.

“Don’t worry mon, I’ll let ya know. I’ll see ya later, Bye Paco.” Zekhan bid his friend goodbye and left the food bar.

Zekhan sighed heavily and walked back to his hut, hoping the young women was okay and didn’t do anything foolish…

\-------------------------

Selena was still on the floor hugging her knees up to her chest as tears were streaming down her closed eyes down to her cheeks. She couldn’t stop thinking about her siblings, her pack, but most of all, her mother. She couldn’t imagine how worried she must be right now about her daughter. Selena wanted to run and escape so badly, but that troll had told her the others in the camp will kill her on sight if they spot her or if she try to run for it.

Selena heard something outside, someone was coming towards the hut. She wiped away her teary eyes with the back of her hand and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Zekhan entered the camp and saw Selena still in the corner, but in the fetal position with his cape and the brown blanket around her. Unsure if she was sleep, trying to sleep, or pretending to, Zekhan approached her slowly and gently place his hand on her forehead. Selena’s brown eyes snapped open in fear and in shock as she quickly flinched away from him. Zekhan guessed she was trying or pretending to be asleep because her action was way too quick. He reached his hand out to her forehead as Selena let him talk into her mind again. “It’s okay, I brought you sum food…” Zekhan spoke inside her mind. He gently placed the wrapped up cloth on the floor in front of her and unwrapped it, showing her the food he got for her. 

Selena stared down at the food he got for her, she didn’t recognise what the cheese or bread was since her pack and family never ate them, so she’d never seen them before. But she recognised the apple and grapes, plus, the ham looked like meat to her. Her family and pack always ate meat from there hunt or fruit in their homeland. Selena stared down at the food, she was very hungry, but she felt a bit suspicious as she wonder if this troll had put anything in it.  
Zekhan notice Selena was staring at the food and at him. He sensed she was unsure about it and probably thought that he put poison in her food.  
He picked up the bread, gently took a small bite and ate it. He gently placed the bread back down in front of her, showing her that none of the food is poisoned. Selena watched him eat, and so she slowly reached her hand out to pick up the apple and bit into it. She ate it hungrily while trying her best not to wolf down her food. Zekhan smiled softly at her as she ate, he didn’t blame her for how hungry she must have been. Selena finished eating the apple and left the remains of it as she ate the grapes and pick up the ham and ate it. After she finished eating the ham, she stare at the bread and cheese, unsure about it. Zekhan noticed this but watch her in interest as she picked up the cheese slowly and sniffed it with curiosity. She nervously took a bite out of it and chewed. Liking the taste of it, Selena ate the cheese and picked up the bread and sniffed it just like with the cheese and ate it She admitted to herself deep down that the weird yellow food and brown soft one did taste different, but very nice too. 

Zekhan smiled a little at her, “I guess you never ate cheese or bread before where ya come from huh?” He asked. Selena looked at him, not sure what had he said to her. He shook his head, feeling stupid and remembered she can’t understand orcish talk. He placed his hand on her forehead and mind linked to tell her what he had just asked. Selena nodded at him nervously and looked away from him.

Zekhan got up on his feet and walked towards the other corner of the hut, getting something for Selena as she watch him with caution. He looked through the clothes pile on the floor, trying to find the right outfit. As he look through his clothes, he knew they were far too big and tall for her to wear, but it was the only thing he could get for her for now. Most of his outfits were armour, but he knew he couldn’t let the poor girl wear one of those. But he then saw a red and white old shirt and dark pants that might be okay for her to wear. Picking them up, he walked over to her and showed her the clothes.

Selena looked at him in confusion. Zekhan pointed his finger to the shirt and pants and to her, trying to tell her to wear it. She nodded, understanding what he trying to say to her. Zekhan gently placed the clothes down in front of her and turn his back to her, giving her the privacy to get changed into her new clothes. 

Selena nervously took the clothes on the ground and watched the troll man, making sure he wasn’t peeking at her just in case. She quickly unwrapped the cape and blanket around her but she noticed her left shoulder where she was shot was healed. She traced her finger on the wound gently as she realized the troll man had healed her while she unconscious. Quickly ignoring her healed wound, Selena put the troll man’s shirt on. It was very long and big for her to wear as it nearly went all the down to her ankles, it was almost like she was wearing a dress. Selena picked up the dark pants and looked at it, she knew she wouldn’t be able to fit into it due how long it was, but knew she had to try it on.

Zekhan waited patiently for her to get changed, he heard the young women made a little noise behind him which he guess she was trying to tell him she was done. He turned around and look at her, the clothes predictably looked far too big and long on her. Selena felt ridiculous and a little silly wearing them, but it was better than being naked. Zekhan give her a small smile and gently knelt down in front of her, ripping the pants up to her ankle. He went over to the side of the corner, getting some rope and straps as she watched him. He came back and knelt down in front of her again, tightening the rope around her waist so the pants were tight and not loose around her. Zekhan then gently wrapped the small rope around her waist, then tightened the shirt for her. Selena stared a little at the troll man, she couldn’t believe how tall he was, even when he knelt down to her level. Zekhan stood up and nodded at his work, it wasn’t the best but it would have to do for now.

Selena glanced at her body, the clothing she had on was strange, not at all like the clothing worn by her pack. Her pack wore native kimonos that were embroidered with patterns on them and pants, except there’s was more colourful and it represented their homeland and pack. Selena did miss her pack and tribe’s clothes, as the ones she wore had been weaved by her mother.

She muttered quietly and softly to the troll man, but he didn’t understand what she was saying as she was too quiet and soft spoken. That, and he didn’t understand her language. He gently placed his hand on her forehead so they could understand each other. “T-t-thank you…a-a-and f-for t-the food t-too…” She said to him shyly. Zekhan smiled and nodded at her. She picked up the waist cape and blanket for him, but he shook his head at her and placed it back in her hands, letting her keep it. Selena wrapped the cape and blanket around her, keeping her warm as she sat down on the floor, hugging her knees as she watched the troll man. 

Zekhan noticed she was still weary, scared and little and cautious of him, which he didn’t blame her for. He too would feel cautious, nervous, and scared if he woke up in a stranger’s home and didn’t know where he was and why he couldn’t leave yet.

Zekhan sat near the small campfire on the other side of it. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages, it felt a little awkward and strange for them both. Selena and Zekhan did glance at one other sometimes, but Selena always looked away very quickly, her eyes on the ground, looking away from him whenever he caught her watching him. Zekhan didn’t know what to say or how to start conversation with her or anything, he’d never talked with a human girl before. 

Selena was still in the corner of the hut hugging her knees to her chest, staring at the floor, lost in her own thoughts about her pack and family.

Zekhan noticed the campfire was losing it’s light, so he quickly cast a small spark shaman spell with his hands towards the campfire to bring the flames alive again. She quickly glanced at him and the campfire in surprise, but was curious of how he’d done that. Zekhan noticed Selena’s reaction and was curious. Has she never seen shaman spells before? He thought. Maybe there was no shamans doing spells from where she came from, or perhaps her tribe doesn’t do magic maybe.

He moved his hand, flicking it to her to come closer to the campfire next to him. Selena was unsure and nervous at first, she hesitated a few times, but she did finally slowly get up and move towards him and sat on opposite sides of the fire from him. Zekhan gently placed his hand at the fire and used his shaman magic to control the flames, the specks coming out of the flames were tiny and small but they danced around and moved around on top of the fire. Selena watched in fascination and interest as she watched the display. She smiled softly, watching the tiny fire specks dance and move around the top of the fire and gently towards her. She gently and slowly placed her hand out as the tiny fire specs float up on top of her fingers. Selena’s smile widened, it reminded her of the fireflies she saw in the woods at night that she would watch or chase playfully.The fire specs slowly faded and disappeared as they fell to the ground. Zekhan smiled at as he watched her.

He gently moved near as Selena watched him, and he gentle place his forehead. “Like it?” He asked her. Selena shyly nodded at him. Zekhan give her a small smile but asked her in her mind. “Don’t you have magic or anyone in yuh tribe dat does spells?”  
Selena shook her head shyly at him. “N-n-no...not l-like t-that…” She knew the elder of her tribe was a shaman, but he didn’t do any magic like that, it was more like mediating and connecting his spirit to the earth and the nature and to the spirits, it wasn’t like anything she seen what the troll man did. Selena’s pack didn’t have magic or anything like that. They could turn into wolves, but it was because the moon’s power forces that form out of them.

“Sounds like yuh never seen spells before huh?” He asked her, snapping out of her thoughts. Selena shook her head at him. “Well I can show ya how I can use sparks and lighting if yuh like?” He offered her with a small smile. Selena stared at him with interest, he can control and use sparks and lighting, which was amazing to her. She didn’t know anyone or thought it was ever possible to do that.  
She nodded at him shyly. “U-Um..y-y-yes please…”  
Zekhan remembered he didn’t tell her his name. “I neva told ya my name have I Selena? Well My name is Zekhan.” He introduced himself.  
Selena tilted her head a little at him, “Z-Z-Zekken…?” She tried pronounce his name in her mind.  
“Zekhan.” He correct her with soft chuckle.  
“Z-Zekhan.” She tried to pronounce his name again.  
Zekhan nodded at her and move his hands away from her forehead. As Zekhan moved away from her, as he lifted his hands close together and summoned a small spark between his fingers. Selena watched in interest and amazement as he then shot small bits of lighting into the campfire. Selena flinched and yelped in surprise, but looked at the campfire in awe where the lighting had struck. Zekhan smiled softly, seeing the young woman’s reaction. He was glad that she was slowly getting used to his presence. At least she not so scared and terrified of me much now dat good…He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I want to thank my dear friend https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited For editing this story for me <3 please give my friend more likes/Kudos on her fanfics of her oc she deserve more views and love <3
> 
> Paco is my own character. I made an fanart of him on my deviantart account https://www.deviantart.com/nightshade1991/art/Paco-The-Tauren-773975228 and for Selena too https://www.deviantart.com/nightshade1991/art/Selena-character-information-772327170. I know my anatomy of my drawing isn't the best but im still learning and trying improve better XD


	4. Chapter 4

Selena was on the floor curled up, hugging her knees to her chest with the red cape and brown blanket around her tightly. She couldn’t go to sleep. It’d been three or four hours since seeing the troll she knew called Zekhan, after he’d showed his magic to her for an hour. He was now laying on a spare mat, and had brought one for her near the campfire, but Selena moved her mat to the corner of the hut, still feeling a little wary about sleeping near the troll Zekhan. Zekhan didn’t blame her for it. Selena couldn’t sleep at all, it felt so weird and strange not sleeping in her own bed back at home, where she slept close to her mother and older siblings. She also couldn’t stop thinking about her mother, siblings and her pack. Selena hoped they were okay if they were out there searching for her. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to them, if anything bad ever did happen to them, she knew she would never forgive herself. 

Selena looked at the wound where she was shot by the human bandits and gently touched it. She could see there was a small mark there, but it was fading to the point where it looked like she hadn’t been shot. Her brown eyes glanced forward at the troll man. He was asleep on his side, resting his head on his arm. Selena stared at him, than back at her wound, then back at him. She knew she should be grateful to this troll Zekhan for saving her life, but she did wonder why he saved her in the first place if this Horde hated humans so much.   
Why didn’t he kill me or leave me behind? She wondered to herself for a few long minutes, feeling puzzled. But she knew this troll man so far had been nothing but kind, gentle and patient with her. She felt like she should try and trust him more. Though she didn’t understand why he can’t just let the others in this Horde let her go and tell them she’s no threat and would never come back here, but she had a feeling maybe it was more complicated than that, because she did remember Zekhan told her in her mind they would kill her if they see her straight away or if try to run for it. Perhaps it was best to listen to this troll man and do what he says for now until she can leave so she can join her mother and pack soon. 

Selena sighed heavily and sadly rested her head back on the mat burying her face into it as she muttered sadly to herself. “Mother…mother…” She sniffled, trying so hard not to cry wanting her mother be here with her as she felt scared and alone. Selena sniffled more as she closed her teary brown eyes, trying to sleep while thinking of her mother, pack and home. 

Unbeknownst to her, Zekhan was awake and could hear her quiet muffled sobs, he glanced down, feeling sorry for her. Thinking it was best to leave her be to let her try and sleep, Zekhan sighed a little as closed his amber eyes and slowly went back to sleep.

\-----------------------

Zekhan’s eyes slowly opened as he was woken up from his sleep, sensing it was morning as he could see sunlight dimming through under the fur-like cloak door. Yawning, he stretched his muscles and arms as he got up and glanced over to where Selena was, still curled up on the floor of the corner of the hut. She was asleep on her side, her back towards him as she was breathing quietly with the brown blanket covering her head. He was glad she didn’t try to sneak off last night while he was asleep. He felt bad for her last night as she was sobbing in her bed mat but he knew it was best to leave her be, besides, he wasn’t sure this human girl wanted to be comfort by him anyways, especially a troll like him. Not wanting to wake the young women up or startle her, Zekhan quietly left the hut as he exited the fur-like cloak door leaving the young woman to rest and sleep.

\---------------

Selena slowly opened her brown eyes and gently removed the blanket from over head as she glanced at the small campfire. She noticed the troll man Zekhan wasn’t there, so she guessed he must’ve left or gone somewhere while she was asleep. Selena glanced and around her surroundings in the hut, noticing it had some tribal-like markings on it. It was nothing that she recognized, since her pack’s markings were so different. There was also a large strange wooden tribal shape-like masks in the hut hanging on the wall or from ropes on the ceiling. She noticed some strange items and small skulls on some of the ropes hanging down from the ceiling. Selena wondered if this is how trolls live in their huts. Selena sighed a little as she hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them as she thought about home.

She lifted her head up as she heard someone coming towards the hut, making her tense up in fear. Zekhan enter the hut through the fur-like cloak door with a small wrap up cloth he was carrying in his hand. Selena relaxed a little as it was just him. Zekhan gave her a quick small smile as he walked towards her and knelt down in front of her, putting the wrap cloth down and unwrapping it for her. She saw the strange yellow and soft brown food again laid out for her. She shyly nodded her thanks to him nervously as she picked up the cheese and ate it. Zekhan picked up an apple on the cloth and chewed his food. 

They ate in silence for a long few minutes. Zekhan glanced at the young woman, but she wasn’t looking at him as she was chewing her food with her head down staring at the floor, lost in thought. Zekhan gently moved next to her as he placed his hand towards her, making Selena look up in surprise, and realized he was trying talk to her through her mind again with his magic. She let the troll man touch her forehead with his hand and use his magic, “Whats ya home like Selena?” he asked her trying start conversation with her to give it a try. “M-My h-h-home…?” She asked him, confused. “Yeah. Tell me about yaself Selena, like ya home and all dat.” He said to her. Selena glanced at the floor and fidgeted her fingers nervously. 

“We-we…we…l-live near t-the tall mountains i-in the d-d-deep woods. Only m-my p-pack l-live there…there n-no other r-races or p-people live in o-our territory, j-just us. It’s b-b-beautiful my homeland…and p-peaceful . W-we never in-interact o-other r-races n-n-nor l-leave our territory. W-we hunt f-for food and l-look after e-each other. It g-gets very very c-c-cold in t-the w-w-winter…b-because of t-the temperature and the s-strong w-winds, b-but I d-do love p-playing in t-the snow though. And I-I do l-love t-the spring…seeing t-the f-flowers blossom t-t-to life again and seeing the b-butterflies f-flying i-in the s-sun l-light…” She explained to him. Zekhan listened in interest and smiled at her. 

“It sounds beautiful there, ya homeland. What does ya tribe do exactly? What ya culture like there?” He asked in interest.

Selena paused and than answered his question. “We b-b-believe in M-Mother N-Nature a-and r-respect, a-and t-thank t-the E-Earth, the l-land, the s-s-spirits, a-animals, and a-all t-the nature a-around us. O-Once a-a month we…” She paused. She knew she couldn’t tell this troll man that they were a pack of werewolves, she was scared, nervous and unsure how he would react if she told him. She didn’t want this troll to hurt her or see her as threat or anything like that. She thought it was best not tell him her wolf side or her pack side. Zekhan waited patiently for her to continue, and she did. “Well…w-w-we…a-are f-family…w-we b-believe l-life is precious e-especially w-with your f-family and friends a-and we respect M-Mother N-Nature for that.”

Zekhan nodded and rested his cheek on his other hand, listening to her. “Hm. Ya pack sounds friendly and peaceful Selena. I understand now why ya and ya are tribe are a little different from da other humans, especially da ones from the Alliances.” He told her. Selena looked at him, noticing the troll man’s face expression turned serious and dark when he mentioned the Alliances to her. She didn’t know who or what the Alliances was, but remembering what Zekhan said to her about the humans and other races with them, she guessed Zekhan disliked them. She wondered curiously why this camp, the Horde and this Alliance that zekhan was on about, don’t like each other. She heard from her pack and elder that outside their territory, other races and people out there were always fighting pointless battle and wars against each other. She guessed the Horde and Alliance were enemies to each other still and probably still fighting each other. 

Zekhan looked at her and his expression softened back to normal. “So…um what ya family like?” He asked, changing the subject. 

Selena looked down and glanced back at him. “My f-family…m-my mother she…” She paused, trying not to get upset at how much she missed her mother and older siblings. Selena took a deep breath and continue talking to Zekhan with his mind link. “My mother…s-she’s always b-been there for me…e-ever s-since I was b-born. S-she’s always been so k-kind, understanding and p-patient with me… I look up t-to her. M-my older s-siblings and p-pack s-s-see me a-as the r-runt…b-but my m-mum…s-she’s the only p-person in the w-whole w-world who doesn’t see m-me like that.” 

Zekhan smiled at her. “Yuh mother sounds very nice and understanding towards you Selena. You’re very lucky to have a mother like her.” Selena smile softly at zekhan and nodded at him. “S-she is.”

“Why da the other tribe and ya own siblings think ya a “runt” Selena? “ Zekhan asked in confusion, frowning at her. 

Selena lowered her head down a little. “W-when I-I was b-born…I-I was b-born t-tiny and premature…even as a kid I-I w-was a-always clumsy, quiet, nervous and s-shy, e-even now. I-I t-think t-that’s why t-the p-pack and m-my three older siblings treat and s-see me as t-the runt, e-expect for m-my mother. B-but m-my s-siblings and p-pack a-aren’t m-mean nor c-cruel t-to me e-ever, b-but I h-have heard t-them s-say and s-see they l-look in t-their e-eyes sometimes t-that I-I’m a runt.” 

Zekhan felt little sorry for Selena, seeing how low her confidence was and how and shy she was, he felt badly for how her tribe and even her own siblings saw her as the weak one in the tribe. He knew there always the weak ones in every tribe no matter what race you are. 

“So what if ya shy ,quiet, clumsy and nervous? Ya shouldn’t think low about yourself Selena. “ He reassured her. Selena give him a weak shy smile and had her head lowered down again. 

Zekhan noticed she hasn’t mention something, about one of her family members. “So, uh…what about ya father as well? Doesn’t he not live with da?” He asked curiously. 

She glanced up at him, but closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly. He could sense sadness from her as she open her brown eyes. ”N-no. He’s g-gone. He d-died y-years ago. I d-don’t r-remember him much…I-I w-was only a t-toddler when h-he died. H-He was k-killed b-by s-some r-race in b-blue armour….m-my mother t-told u-us t-that o-one n-night, i-it w-was t-the c-coldest w-winter t-they h-had. M-My f-father w-was w-worried a-about his f-family because the f-for food w-was s-so l-low for my f-family and the w-whole pack…he went h-hunting but he a-accidently w-went o-over t-the territory. He was a-attacked and w-was badly hurt….m-my p-pack f-found his b-body…he w-was shot a f-few times by arrows in h-his back…t-they c-couldn’t retrieve h-his body…t-the blue a-armour race…t-took his body away…m-my m-mother w-was so devastated when s-she f-found out…”  
She didn’t tell Zekhan her father was in his wolf form when he was shot and died. Her pack elder told Selena and her siblings about all of this. Selena wished she remember her father more and that he was still alive. Her mother and pack told her and her older siblings that he was a kind, caring, strong and brave father and member in the pack. 

Zekhan give Selena a sympathy look. ”I'm sorry to hear dat Selena…” Zekhan said to her softly, giving his sympathy to her. He knew who the blue armour race was that killed her father: it was the Alliance. The Alliance always wore blue armor, especially the humans. Zekhan thought maybe it wasn’t wise to tell Selena who killed her father, he didn’t want her to get upset.

“My father’s gone too…and my mother as well.” Zekhan told her, trying to comfort her somewhat and showing that he understood the pain of losing a parent as well. 

Selena looked up at him in surprise. She could see a little bit of sadness and grief in the troll man’s amber eyes, she felt so sorry for him that not only was his father gone, but his mother too. Selena couldn’t imagine how her heart would cope if she lost her mother too. “I-I’m s-so sorry f-for your loss…” She said to him gently.

“Its okay. Life happens like dat.” He shrugged.

“W-What h-happened t-t-to t-them…?” Selena couldn’t stop herself to ask him. 

Zekhan looked at her and his eyes stared down at the floor, pausing for a minute before answering her questions. “My father died in battle not long ago for the Horde. As for my mother...I don’t really remember her dat much. She died when I was a few months old. “   
Selena looked at him sadly, she felt little sorry for Zekhan that he didn’t remember his mother much just like her own father and his father died not too long ago.

Zekhan glanced at her and shook his head, thinking it was best to change the subject, “So uh, what ya do for fun Selena? Ya know...your interests back in ya homeland with ya tribe?” He asked.  
Selena blushed shyly as no one had ever asked her before what her interests and her hobbies were. She was a little worried her hobbies and interests might seem weird or strange to the troll man but she thought maybe she should tell him since he was trying make a conversation with her. Well..at least in her mind with his shaman magic.

“O-Oh w-well….I-I l-like r-running through the w-woods b-because it f-feels l-like I’mf-free. I love the f-feel of t-the e-earth under m-my feet w-when I run…s-sometimes I l-like w-watching animals as I-I e-explore i-in the woods. N-Normally I like p-picking u-up r-rare i-items as c-collection….b-but I-I normally p-pick up flowers s-since it’s t-the only n-nice t-thing to collect in m-my p-pack t-territory. I-I always d-dreamed of be able t-to travel a-and e-explore outside m-my p-pack t-territory. I-It’s b-been m-my d-dream s-since I was little, b-but…I k-know i-it’s a-against t-the pack’s r-rules to g-go over t-the territory…because i-it’s not s-safe o-out t-there…b-but despite t-the d-dangers, I always w-wanted to g-go a-and travel…b-but I know I-I can’t b-because t-that’d b-be s-selfish of me a-and u-unfair to my f-family and pack…” Selened sighed. She then continued, “Some nights I-I l-love s-star g-gazing a-at the s-sky w-when the s-s-stars are out…b-because it’s a b-beautiful s-sight t-to gaze u-up at at night.” She smiled a little at this.  
Zekhan listened with interest at this. He could relate to her desire to explore, as when he was very little he always wanted to sneak off from his home tribe and little explore around on his own ,which he did for an hour or so, but he than remember his father would find him, scold him and tell him off for doing that because it was dangerous. Zekhan knew this, but he couldn’t help himself, he was so curious about the outside of the world, he knew well how he felt about Selena’s. Zekhan sometimes wished he had that same desire and dream now, but he seemed to have lost sight of it since he’d been too obsessed to be apart of the Horde like his father. 

“I-I-I k-know i-it s-sounds s-silly a-and w-weird b-but I-I a-always w-wanted t-to e-explore a-and s-see new t-things o-out there…” Selena interrupted Zekhan as he was thinking of a childhood memory.   
He smiled softly at her and shook his head. “No it’s not silly nor weird at all. I felt da exact same way when I was a kid. I used to try sneak off sometimes not too far from my tribe, but I always got into trouble and my father would tell me off for doing dat.” Zekhan chuckled to himself at his childhood memory. Selena chuckled a little back and gave him a soft warm smile. 

Zekhan glanced at her, seeing her chuckle, it sounded nice to hear and see her smiling and laughing with him.

Selena then winced in pain a little as her left shoulder felt sore all of a sudden as she rubbed her shoulder with her hand, Zekhan noticed her discomfort as he could see her rubbing her hand on her shoulder. He moved his hand away from her forehead and gently slid it down the collar of the shirt he let her borrow as he had a look at her shoulder. It looked a little sore and red, but it was still healing up nicely but he wasn’t surprised her shoulder would get sore, it needed to be check over still to make sure it healed up fully without getting an infection or inflammation or anything of the sort.

Zekhan gently pressed his hand on Selena’s shoulder and activated his healing spell onto it. Selena watched in interest and fascination as the troll man was healing her shoulder, she saw a green glow coming from his hand as he was healing her. She guessed that this what he must’ve of done to her when healed her when she was out unconscious. After Zekhan healed her shoulder, the green glow from his hand disappeared. Selena gently touched her shoulder where his hand was and the healing he’d done. The sore pain and redness on the skin was gone, and so it felt much better.   
She lowered her head down and quietly thanked him. He couldn’t understand what she just said in her own language, so he used his magic link again. “T-Thank y-you…” She muttered.

Zekhan nodded at her and moved his hand away from her forehead. Selena shyly looked away from him as she felt grateful for this troll man saving her and healing her wounds while she was out, unconscious. She realized that he wasn’t a threat or a dangerous person, because he wouldn’t have saved her, healed her, or tried his best to make her comfortable or try and make conversation with her or try to keep her safe. Selena realized she’d never thank him for saving her life because if he didn’t heal her, she would’ve died out there without his help. Selena shyly and nervously looked back him. Zekhan glanced back at her, seeing she was speaking quietly in her own language, but she paused and hesitated as he noticed that she knew he can’t understand what she’s saying in her own language. He was about to press his hand to her forehead again to mind link her until a loud deep voice interrupted him.

“Hey Zekhan!” A voice outside the hut coming towards the fur-like cloak door shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i want to thank my dear friend trash_unlimited for editing this for me thank you my dear friend *hugs* your a real big help editing this story for me <3   
> please give her kudos or more views on her story she deserve it https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited <3   
> More of my own OCs will appear and be introduce in the next chapter and two main canon characters will appear also.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing someone coming towards the hut, Zekhan rushed to the entrance as Selened hurried to her bed mat and covered herself with the blanket to try hide so whoever was coming wouldn’t see her. Zekhan went out of his hut and blocked the fur-like door, preventing anyone coming in or seeing Selena inside. It was Paco. He raised his huge furry hand up to greet his friend and Zekhan nodded at him, “Hey mon. What’s up?” He asked his friend.   
“Mona and Toza are back! And so are the Grimdrive Brothers!” Paco exclaimed, smiling brightly at his friend.   
“What really? I thought ya said da Grimdrive Brothers wouldn’t be back from da other camp in a few days time?” Zekhan asked.

“That what I thought too but no Mona, Toza and the rest of the soldiers found the Grimdrive brothers standing on the path while traveling their way back to the camp, there Trike’s vehicle broke down and the soldiers spotted them on their way back and helped them.” Paco informed him.

Toza was Zekhan’s friend and a troll just like him, who he knew when he first joined the Horde. Toza came from the same village and tribe where Zekhan grew up in. Toza was a bit different from Paco, Mona and the Grimdrive Brothers, as he was more serious, bossy and had little patience with others, especially the Grimdrive Brothers who Toza found so annoying, but he was a good friend once you got over his toughness and “I don’t care” attitude. Zekhan was glad that Mona, Toza and the Grimdrive brothers were back at the base camp safe, he wanted to go over and greet them but he needed to quickly let Selena know he had to leave the hut for a bit. 

“I’m glad they’re back safe. I’ll go and greet dem in a minute Paco I…I just need to get something very quickly, I catch up with yuh.” Zekhan told him as he waited for Paco to turn around and go before going back in the hut. 

“That’s not all my friend, on their way back, the leaders from Orgrimmar were traveling nearby and travel back with them.” Paco told him.

Zekhan eyes widened slightly hearing this. “What?” He said in surprise.  
“Yeah, Lord Baine and high overlord Saurfang are here right now!” Paco told him with excitement in his voice.   
Zekhan smiled, Lord Baine and Lord Saurfang were the leaders that followed The Warchief of the Horde. Zekhan looked up to Saurfang, an orc. His father Hekazi, who fought in the Third War alongside Saurfang, told him stories when he was young about Saurfang and how he could slaughter ten enemies with a single blow. Zekhan talked to Saurfang for the first time as he found him atop the keep's walls, observing the camping Alliance forces for the Battle for Lordaeron: Zekhan’s first ever battle. He remembered asking Saurfang for advice and told him about his eagerness to die with honor and glory, but Saurfang’s advice to him was not to die. He tried to meet the Alliance in a fight head on alone, but Zekhan rushed to him and convinced him to live another day by returning his son’s necklace that Saurfang had left to burn on the walls before he went off trying to attack the Alliance in a fight alone. Zekhan and Saurfang returned back behind the walls just as the battle began. While in battle, Zekhan nearly died but Lord Saurfang saved him and they managed to escape Lordaeron before the blight that The Warchief ordered her soldiers by blighting the battlefield, killing both Alliance and Horde soldiers, and raising the casualties as an undead army. Although it did manage to break the Alliance ranks, it was an honorless tactic that Zekhan and most of the Horde thought was disgusting and upsetting. Zekhan really looked up to the High Overlord Saurfang, he really represented the Horde and stood for honor what was right for the Horde and everything he fought and done for the Horde. 

Even Paco and Mona really looked up to Lord Baine, Baine was the High Chieftain of the tauren tribe Bloodhoof Village where Paco and Mona were both born and raised. 

“They’re really here Paco?” Zekhan asked his friend with a bright smile.  
“Yes! Hurry up and get what you need. I’m going on head to meet them now.” Paco said with excitement in his voice. He then hurriedly left. Zekhan waited until Paco was out of view until he went back inside his hut.

Zekhan saw that Selena was still hiding under the blanket, trying to hide. She slowly peeked her head out. Seeing Zekhan, she came out of her hiding spot and sighed a little in relief that it was just him. She heard Zekhan talking to someone outside but she couldn’t understand what they were saying to each other, she was grateful whoever was outside talking to the young troll didn’t came in the hut. Zekhan walked and knelt down in front of her, gently placing his hand on her forehead using his shaman magic to mind link with her again.

“Selena, I have to go outside for a few minutes, I’ll be back soon, I promise. Wait here and don’t leave dis hut okay? Remember what I said to yuh okay?” Zekhan asked her. Selena nodded nervously at him. 

“I promise I be back soon. I won’t be long. Stay here. If yuh hear anyone coming just hide okay?” He asked her and she nodded nervously at him again.

Zekhan gave her a small smile and removed his hand from her forehead as he got up and left the hut, leaving Selena alone as she watched him go.

Selena hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees staring at the floor, lost in her own thoughts. She hoped Zekhan wouldn’t be long, she was worried and scared that someone else might burst in the hut without warning, even if she did hide, she didn’t want anyone else to find her or hurt her.  
\-----------------

As Zekhan left the hut, he saw a big group of other Horde members gather around, as the other Horde soldiers that went out scouting for any more human bandits were walking past them. Zekhan walked up to Paco’s side. He saw Mona and Toza were in the middle of the group that were walking past the other Horde members. Mona was like Paco, a tauren, but a few inches shorter than him. She had a large bulky body with strong arms. She had creamy fur and long dark brown hair with long braids. She had a long bull-like tail, bipedal hooves, with three fingers on each hand like the other taurens and Paco himself. She had light blue eyes and had large sharp bull-like horns and was wearing a red horde armor carrying a huge large axe in her left hand. She had a blue necklace and a red tribal mark on her nose and forehead. 

Toza was like Zekhan, expect he had green hair styled in a wild mohawk. He had amber eyes and white tribal markings on his face and wearing red Horde armor, and carried a large axe in his right hand with a few blood stains on it. Behind the scouting soldiers were Lord Baine and High Overlord Saurfang, where all the members in the rest of the camp wanted to see and greet. Zekhan smiled warmly seeing Lord Baine and high overlord Saurfang walking past, Saurfang noticed Zekhan next to Paco and nodded at him with respect, and continued walking, looking on straight ahead. Zekhan hoped one day Saurfang or Baine will become the next Warchief, knowing they’d be great leaders and would run the Horde with honor and glory, as it used to be when his father was in the Horde. 

Zekhan and Paco noticed the entrance of the camp three goblins were pushing a broke down Trike vehicle. It was The Grimdrive Brothers. Zekhan and Paco walked towards them, thinking to give them a hand. “Hey mon!” Zekhan greeted them with a smile. The three goblin brothers stopped pushing the broken down trike and looked up at their friends Zekhan and Paco. “Hey Zekhan and Paco!” They both said at the same time in their goblin language New Jersey-style accent. 

The Grimdrive Brothers Greezink, Klik and Donk, had green skin, amber eyes and were four feet tall (as the goblins were very short compared to the other race in the Horde). They both had three fingers and one thumb on one hand and four toes on one foot. Their noses and ears were long and they had sharp teeth and small, pointed nails. Greezink had dark brown hair on his sides, but had a bald patch on top of his head. He wore dark brown worn-out working pants and brown gloves on his hands. Klik had dark blue hair in a ponytail, he wore gold earrings on each of his long ears, he also wore a red shirt with his gold buttons undone. He wore brown gloves and worn-out working pants like Greezink. Donk had no hair, and he wore working google resting on his head with a strap, he had gold nose ring on his right nostril, he wore a red shirt button up and working gloves and worn-out working pants like his brothers.   
Zekhan and Paco went behind there broken down Trike vehicle and helped them push it further into the base camp. “What happened to your vehicle this time?” Paco asked as he easily push the vehicle with his powerful huge muscles. 

“The piece of junk broke down again, the engine blew while we were in the middle of traveling back here! ” Greezink said with annoyance and anger in his voice.

“We tried to fix it.” Donk explained.

“But we were easily exposed out there! I’m surprised we didn’t get attacked though! I’m glad the Horde scouts showed up when they did, otherwise we could have had our asses killed out there! “ Klik shouted.

Zekhan nodded and Paco then asked. “What happened to your bodyguard that you hired not long ago? Isn’t he with you?” Paco asked still pushing the vehicle with Zekhan and the Grimdrive Brothers. 

“Bahh!” Donk shouted out in disgust.

“That useless Orc had to go! We fired that lazy bastard!” Klik explained in anger. 

“He never watched out backs out there! He was either sleeping all the time or arguing with us that he wanted double payment to protect us on our travels! We’re not paying him anything if he can’t do his job properly and we told him this, and he went back to the other base camp after we fired him, useless lazy old orc bastard!” Greezink explained with anger.   
Zekhan and Paco listened to the Grimdrive Brothers complain some more about their hired bodyguard. “Maybe he was an old soldier and wanted to take it easy on the job perhaps?” Paco asked, trying to reason with them.

“No.” Donk replied.

“He was just a lazy ass orc!” Klik pointed out.

“And useless!” Greezink chimed in. 

Paco sighed a little and Zekhan gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing Paco was trying to be reasonable and find a peaceful solution.

“Just here guys!” Greezink shouted as they were further enough into the base camp with the other three small merchants stalls pushing the vehicle beside them. Zekahn, Paco and the Grimdrive Brothers stopped pushing the vehicle before it nearly knocked one of the merchants stalls that sold herbs and healing materials. A female tauren who was running the stall had a quick go at the goblins brothers to be more careful as they nearly knocked her shop over. 

“Thanks guys, much appreciated.” The Grimdrive Brothers all said at the same time. Sometimes the Grimdrive brothers both speak at the same time which was normal for them. Since the Grimdrive Brothers were all born at the same time, they mostly speak together, as far as Zekhan and Paco both knew.

“It’s no worries mon.” Zekhan smiled.

Paco nodded in agreement, but glanced over to his right, seeing Mona talking to other soldiers. “I’ll talk and see you guys later. I’m going go over and see if Mona’s alright, I haven’t had chance to talk to her since she left the camp to scout out more human bandits. See you guys later.” Paco told them.   
“Aright. See ya later Paco.” Zekhan replied. Paco waved his hand high over his friends, saying bye in his tribal way as he walked over to Mona. 

Zekhan and the Grimdrive Brothers watched Paco walk over to Mona, they all knew Paco had a crush on Mona, it was obvious to them, with how he was always worried about her more than anyone else, and he tried not to blush or acted nervous around her. But Paco was a little shy and had low confidence, making it hard to say anything to Mona about how he felt for her. Zekhan heard from Paco himself that Mona and Paco had both came from the same tribe, and Mona as a kid always stood up for Paco against the other tauren kids that picked on him, since they thought he was too soft and too gentle. Paco had always looked up to Mona since then, but he always felt that he wasn’t good enough for her. Zekhan tried to encourage him that he is good enough for her and that she’d be lucky to have him, but Paco still never told Mona how he felt about her. Zekhan hoped one day Paco when he was ready, would tell Mona how he felt about her. 

The Grimdrive Brothers both grinned wide. “Poor Paco he really likes that bull chick!” Greezink said.  
“He should just ask her out already!” Klik complained. 

“But he won’t.” Donk replied.   
Zekhan shook his head a little. “He will guys. He just needs time for when he’s ready, dats all.” Zekhan told them. The Grimdrive Brothers all rolled their eyes at him. 

Zekhan then just remembered about Selena and thought was now was good time to ask the Grimdrive brothers if they had any clothes on sale that might fit her. “Hey uh… guys, yuh got any spare clothes yuh have in your shop at da moment? “ Zekhan asked them.

Klik was under the broken down Trike vehicle trying to fix the engine, as Donk was getting items out of the Trike from behind, while Greezink looked up at zekhan. “Of course my friend. Let have look what size we got for ya.” He said with a smile as he went behind the Trike vehicle, looking inside it, while Donk was getting the small grates out and slowly putting their stall up.

“Uh…no mon. Not for me. Not my size…” Zekhan informed him while Greezink looked back at him.   
“What type of clothes ya looking for then?” He asked. 

“Well…it’s for a female friend. I need something dat fits in her size...” Zekhan replied a little nervously. 

Greezink,Donk stare at Zekhan and Klik sliding out under the vehicle staring at up him. They both grinned wide at Zekhan. “A lady friend?!” They all asked at the same time with an even bigger grin on their faces. Zekhan now wished he hadn’t said anything to them. 

“Sooo who is this lady friend eh Zekhan?” Greenzink asked.

“What’s her name?” Donk asked too.

“Is she good looking?” Klik asked as well.

“Uh…” Zekhan struggled on what to say to them. He knew he couldn’t tell them about Selena, nor tell them she’s a human since they would freak out and wouldn’t keep it to themselves. 

“When did you meet this chick?” Donk asked.

“Is it anyone we know?” Klik asked too.

“Come one Zekhan tell us!” Greezink whined impatiently.

“It’s not like dat! She not my g-girlfriend or anything! She’s just a girl she just needs some spare clothes, dats all.” Zekhan stammered, trying not to blush. He thought it was a silly thought...having a human girlfriend….a troll like him with a human? No, it wasn’t possible. 

The Grimdrive Brothers didn’t believe Zekhan and winked at him. “Suuuuree she isn’t pal!” They all said at the same time.

“Where’s she at?” Donk said trying to peek past Zekhan, seeing what women it could be in the camp.

“Who this lucky troll lady?” Klik asked.

“Can we meet her? Is she a real hottie?!” Greezink said with his eyes sparkling in interest.

Zekhan sighed, he knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut and just lied, saying the spare clothes were for him. He knew the Grimdrive Brothers love women and like to flirt with them. Some nights they would try and flirt with any women they see, expect for Mona, they learned a while ago never to flirt with her as she would lose her temper with them. Mona may have a caring heart and is a sweet woman once you get to know her and look past her tough attitude at first, just as long as you never got on her bad side or make her angry. The Grimdrive Brothers love talking and flirting with any females in their path, it was just how they were. 

“Come on pal tell us!” The Grimdrive Brothers all exclaimed, feeling impatient. 

“She’s NOT my girlfriend or anything like dat! She’s just a girl needs spare clothes, dats it!” Zekhan yelled, getting a little embarrassed and impatient with them. 

“Aw come on Zekhan just tell us! We just wanna meet her and see what she’s like!” They all said at the same time again.

“She…she’s not from here, she’s not in the camp! She’s back at my homeland okay?” Zekhan quickly lied, anything to make an excuse for them to drop the subject. 

“Aww really?” Donk asked.

“That’s a shame, I want to meet this troll lady.” Klik said.

“I guess we have to meet this lady friend of yours once we travel to your homeland for trading our stuff I guess…sooo what she like?” Greezink asked in interest.

Zekhan groaned in annoyance. “I'm not here to talk about her okay? Can yah just please show me what spare clothes yah have please.” Zekhan groaned, getting annoyed with the conversation.

Greezink put his hands up in fake defence “Alright alright! Keep ya pants on lover boy!” He chuckled as he went behind the Trike vehicle, looking in one of the box crates of spare clothes.

“Soo what size is she then?” asked Greezink as he was looking through them.

“Well…uh…she about dis size…?” Zekhan answered, unsure, as he place his hand down to size of Selena’s height.

Greezink look at Zekhan’s hand. “She’s that size? Really? Huh…that uh small for a troll lady…almost like a size of troll child nearly. You sure she’s that size pal?” Greenzink asked, titling his head at him in confusion. 

“Yeah she’s around dat size.” Zekhan said with a nod. Greezink shrugged his shoulders at him and tried to find some clothes that were around five feet. Greezink was looking through his crate more until he pulled some spare clothes for Zekhan and place them in front of the vehicle to Zekhan to see. 

“So which one pal?” Greezink asked as he put the spare clothes in front of him. Zekhan looked at the spare clothes very unsure, some of the spare clothes were too revealing for Selena to wear and he doubted she’d wear anything like that. 

“Uh….do ya have anything dat less revelling? “ Zekhan asked awkwardly. 

Greezink raised his eye at him. “Really? Your girlfriend’s not into this sort of clothes? Normally the troll females I sometimes see wear this sort of stuff far as I know…” Greezink asked as he held a pair of underpants and bra up. 

Greezink was about to suggest another revealing clothes until Zekhan spotted one of the spare clothes on the end. It was a long brown cloak with a hood. “Hey what about dat one?” Zekhan asked pointing his finger at the brown cloak. 

Greezink frowned at him, “This one?” he asked as he pick up the brown cloak up to show him. 

“Yeah I buy dat one.” Zekhan smiled.   
Greezink frowned at him more. “You sure pal? It not a pretty outfit or anything for a lady. I recommended the other clot-“   
“No dat fine. Dat one will do, thank you.” Zekhan interrupted him. 

Greezink shruged at him as Zekhan went in his pockets and took some coins out for him to pay for the brown cloak and thank Greezink. “Still think you should of bought the other ones for your lady friend in my opinion but oh well money is money.” Greezink said as he greedily count the money in his hand. Before Zekhan could say anything to him, a voice interrupted him.

“What lady friend?” asked a strong female voice. Zekhan and the Grimdrive Brothers turned around and saw Paco with Mona and Toza walking beside him towards them. 

Before Zekhan could say anything, Donk shouted. “Zekhan got a girlfriend!” Greezink and Klik covered their brother’s mouth with their hand while grinning.   
Zekhan glared at the Grimdrive brothers while Paco spoke to him. “You have a girlfriend Zekhan? Aww that so sweet! You never mentioned or ever told me about her. Why didn’t you say anything my friend?” Paco asked.   
Before Zekhan could answer him, Mona spoke up. “You have a girlfriend Zekhan? Huh…you never mentioned it before, what’s she like this woman? Hey Toza, did you knew Zekhan had a girlfriend?” She asked him with her hands on her hips.

Toza looked at Mona with a blank expression on his face. “No. Just because me and Zekhan live in da same tribe don’t mean I know everything about his private life. But I am curious though, who dis women is.” He continued staring at Zekhan. 

Having enough with this “Girlfriend and lady friend subject” Zekhan raised his voice slightly so they can hear him. “No no no no! I DON’T have a girlfriend! Da Grimdrive Brothers got it all wrong! It just for a friend okay? There is no girlfriend or anything like dat going on! I'm just buying some spare clothes for her back in my homeland dat I know okay?” He hoped it was convincing enough for his friends to drop the subject. 

“Awww and here I thought you found true love already my friend, well at least you’re buying a sweet gift for your friend back at your homeland.” Paco said with a smile.

“Shame mon, and here I thought you found a chick and manned up already.” Toza said being blunt. 

Zekhan ignored him and carried the spare cloak for Selena under his arm and was about to walk back to his hut until Mona interrupted him. “Hey Zekhan, you’re not coming over the food bar with us?” She asked.

“No thanks Mona, had a bite to eat earlier. Maybe later.” He said.

“Alright then. See you later on then.” She shrugged as Zekhan nodded at them and walked back to his hut.   
\----------------

Watching Zekhan walk off Mona turned around and glare down at the Grimdrive Brothers with her hands on her hips again. “Nice one you three idiots.” She snorted angrily through her nostrils at them like an annoyed bull. 

“What?! What did we do?!” They all asked in confusion. 

“You know what. You pissed Zekhan off.” She said.

“Heey! I know when someone is lying!” Greezink said raising his finger up at Mona’s tall height.

“We’ve been merchants for years and we know when someone is lying!” Klik pointed out.

“Yeah! And he is hiding something! He does have a girlfriend!” Donk said as he and his brothers crossing their arms at Mona. 

“Which is probably none of your business.” Mona said telling them off.

“It is if it involves a cute women!” The brothers said at the same time. Mona sighed and shook head at them, disapproving. 

Toza ignored the Grimdrive brothers like he normally did as they were arguing with Mona as he watched Zekhan walking off. “Hey Paco mon, has Zekhan done any more patrolling lately? Ever since he came back with a wounded soldier?” He asked Paco.   
Paco glanced at Toza. “Uh…no I don’t think he has. He’s been practicing more of his shaman healing skills in his hut for nearly two days now I think.” Paco told him.

Toza frowned a little as Paco told him this, he heard Zekhan save a wounded soldier while he was in the middle of patrolling, but he hadn’t seen nor heard anyone in the base camp that got wounded or hurt on patrol while he and Mona and the other soldiers were scouting on head to hunt those human bandits. Toza glanced down at the blood on his axe that used to kill the human bandits. “He better not be slacking off with his duties, even if he is practicing shaman magic or not.” Toza muttered seriously, shaking his head. 

\-------------------------

 

As Zekhan was walking back to his hut away from his friends, he was still annoyed and embarrassed how the Grimdrive Brothers and his friends thought he had girlfriend. It did made him think though he never had a girlfriend before, sure he had some crushes on some of the females he liked in his homeland when he was teenager, but ever since he was young he wanted to fight for the Horde just like his father, he never had a chance or even tried to have a female mate before. It was a nice thought to have a mate and someone to fall in love with, but he doubted that was ever going to happen. Right now he was fighting and serving for the Horde, it was his dream, not falling in love. Maybe one day he find romance, but for now, it wasn’t the time. 

He shook his head and pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he was walking back to his hut,   
but stopped in his tracks as he saw Lord Baine and High Overlord Saurfang entering the captain of the base camp’s hut. Zekhan knew this was a good time to go in and tell them about the young human girl he saved. He tried to walk towards the captain’s hut, but stopped and stared at it for what seemed like minutes. What’s wrong with me? He thought angrily. Why can’t I just go straight in and tell the captain, Lord Baine and High Overlord Saurfang about the young human girl? Zekhan’s hands were shaking, he couldn’t help but think, what if they might hurt Selena? Even if they heard Zekhan’s story and information about the girl, would they let her go or hurt her? He didn’t know what they might do to her. He was worried and scared what they might do to the girl. He knew he should trust his leaders, but for some reason, he couldn’t go in and tell them. Zekhan growled in frustration to himself as he walked away from the captain’s hut. He was angry with himself, as he couldn’t go in there and tell them about her.

He thought it was best to go back to his hut and think this through more clearly later on, as he wanted to check on the young human girl. He hoped Selena was okay, he hadn’t meant to leave her for so long after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i want to thank my dear friend trash_unlimitedfor editing this for me <3 thank you my dear friend much appreciated <3  
> please give her kudos or more views on her story she deserve it://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited
> 
> The rest of my ocs have appear in this chapter. There a drawing references of them on my DA account here   
> Mona: https://www.deviantart.com/nightshade1991/art/Mona-the-tauren-777934947  
> Toza: https://www.deviantart.com/nightshade1991/art/Toza-the-troll-777931665  
> The Grimdrive brothers: https://www.deviantart.com/nightshade1991/art/The-Grimdrive-Brothers-773421689  
> Paco: https://www.deviantart.com/nightshade1991/art/Paco-The-Tauren-773975228


	6. Chapter 6

Selena was sitting on her bed mat, cuddling her knees to her chest, with her chin resting on her knee as she stared at the floor, lost in her thoughts. The troll man Zekhan had been gone for twenty minutes or so. She hoped he returned soon as she didn’t want anyone to come inside the hut, seeing her without him there. Feeling restless and a little bored, Selena glanced around the troll man’s hut. There was tribal-like markings on it and large strange wooden tribal shape-like masks hanging on the wall, or from ropes on the ceiling. Strange items and small skulls were on some of the ropes too. Selena got up and curiously look around the hut. She touched one of the strange items on the rope and placed it in her hands gently, examining the strange item. It was a glass flask bottle with a strange purple liquid inside with a cork on top of it. She opened the cork and sniffed inside the tube, scrunching up her face in disgust and put the cork on top of it, coughing as well it as the smell was revolting. Whatever what was inside of it, she didn’t want to know. 

As Selena moved around in the hut, she noticed some more bizarre items on the ropes. As she got closer, she noticed the strange shapes were like heads, but shrunken with their eyes closed and mouth stitched up. She gasped in horror and covered her mouth in shock, realizing what they were.   
Selena moved and turned her head away from them, she didn’t want to know what the purple liquid was or where the strange shrunken heads came from, but she couldn’t help but shiver with fear as she hoped Zekhan wouldn’t do that to her...shrinking her head and stitching her eyes and mouth up for a display in his hut.   
Selena glanced around the hut more as she stopped and notice a strange wooden mask with a red marking on the front of it and small white straps on the sides, standing on a small display on the floor next to Zekhan’s armor and clothes laid out on the floor. She tilted her head in interest as she walked over to it and picked up the wooden mask in her hands. 

She noticed this mask was different from the tribal-like masks in the hut this one look like it had been worn a few times as she can see some dry blood stains on it. 

She was about to touch the mask’s markings, but heard someone coming towards the hut. Panicked, Selena accidently dropped the mask on the floor and rushed back to her bed mat, hiding under the blanket from whoever was coming.

“It’s okay Selena, it’s just me.” It was a voice she recognized as Zekhan’s. She peeked her head out from the bed mat’s blanket and sighed in relief a little as she saw it was just him.

Zekhan give Selena a small smile as he walked over to her, but noticed on the other side of the hut that the mask he wore out into battle or patrols was touched and moved, as it was on the ground than on his display stand. 

Zekhan looked at his mask, than to Selena, knowing it was her and that she didn’t put it back the way it was. Selena looked down on the floor, guilty and shy. She didn’t mean to mess around with his stuff, she was just curious and interested as she’d never seen these sorts of strange items and bizarre shaped masks before. Her pack did have masks, but not like Zekhan’s tribal masks in his hut. 

He gave her a small smile, he wasn’t mad or angry with her as he guessed she was just curious. Zekhan left the cloak near Selena as he walks over to his mask and picked it up. He kneeled down in front of her, giving her his mask to have a look at. Selena stared at him, and he nodded at her to let her know it was okay for her to touch and look at it. She shyly took the wooden mask out of the troll man’s hands and held it in hers, staring at it with interest. Selena gently touched the mask’s wooden surface. Zekhan smiled softly at her as she seemed to like his shaman mask. Selena then slowly brought the mask up to her face, trying to wear it, but it was too big for her to wear and didn’t fit her head size. Zekhan chuckled softly and shook his head at her. Selena brought the mask back down and handed it to Zekhan as he put it back on the display stand next to his armor and clothes.

Selena noticed the brown cloak Zekhan left by her side as she picked it up and stared at it, noticing it was close to her height. Zekhan walked back over to her and knelt down as he gently placed his hand on her forehead to mind link with her again. “It’s for ya Selena. Thought to give ya some clothes for ya to wear than mine.” Zekhan chuckled.   
She gave Zekhan a small smile and stared down at the brown cloak in her hands. “T-thank you.” She muttered to him as he removed his hand from her forehead and stood up, turning his back to her to give her the privacy to get changed.   
Selena got up and removed the oversized shirt, and pants, and undid the rope around her waist that held the shirt and pants up together. Selena quickly put the brown cloak on and put the red cape and blanket around her again to keep her warm. 

Zekhan waited patiently for her to get changed, he heard the young women make a little noise behind him, which he guessed was her trying to tell him she was done. He turned around and looked at her, the cloak fitted her and she looked better with it and suited her size better than his long shirt and long pants on her. 

Selena glanced at her body, the cloak she had on felt better too. Zekhan offered her a small smile as he picked up his clothes he let her borrow and placed them back in his pile of clothing left on the floor. 

Selena sat near the campfire, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to warm up a little as Zekhan sat near the small campfire too on the other side of it. They sat in silence for few minutes as Zekhan glanced at her but Selena stared at the ground, lost in her own thoughts. Not wanting to sit in awkward silence, Zekhan thought of something as he moved next to her. She looked up at him as he placed his hand on her forehead again.

”Do…do ya wanna see more of my shaman magic Selena?” He asked her.   
Selena stared at him and nodded. There was nothing else to do after all. “Y-Yes please.” She agreed.  
Zekhan nodded at her and moved away from Selena. 

Zekhan gently placed his both of his hands towards the fire and used his shaman magic to control the flames, concentrating the flames and the image in his mind. The specks coming out of the flames turned into the shape of a small bird. Selena gasped in amazement as she watched the small bird flying on top of the campfire and fly around in small circles. She smiled and watched in fascination and interest. He noticed this, so as he concentrated, he controlled the bird towards her. Selena watched the small firebird coming towards her as it flew around her. She giggled and gently placed her palm out as the firebird hovered on top of her palm. Selena smiled softly at it as the firebird slowly died out into tiny specks. Zekhan noticed Selena smiling at him as he smiled back at her. He was glad that she was enjoying seeing his shaman magic. Zekhan placed his fingers together to summon his lighting this time. Summoning lighting in his hands, he drew in the air, leaving a smiley face of specks. She smiled warmly at the display as watched it. The smiling face of the sparks died down as Selena notice zekhan hands still had lighting around his hands but they die down and disappeared. Selena look down on the floor and mutter softly.

He couldn’t understand what she was saying in her language, so Zekhan moved beside her and placed his hand on her forehead. “What is it Selena?” He asked.

Selena glanced up at him, and then down on the floor shyly. “D-d-does it h-hurt when you u-use y-your magic l-like that…?” She asked him curiously.

Zekhan stared at her and shook his head. “No it doesn’t hurt. I show ya if ya like.” He told her as he placed his hand into hers gently. Selena looked up at him in surprise and shyly glanced away from his amber eyes.   
“W-W-Will it h-hurt m-me…?” She asked nervously.   
He shook his head again. “No it won’t, I promise.” He promised, reassuring her. Selena stared at his hand as he gently held hers. She felt nervous and frightened, but trusted him. Zekhan gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her it won’t hurt her. Selena breathed nervously as she watched Zekhan close his eyes and concentrate his magic into her hands.

Selena felt a weird tingling feeling in her hand and looked down as she let out a gasp: A blue light glowed around her hand and around Zekhan’s. She smiled down at the blue glow, it felt weird and strange but it didn’t hurt anything as he promised. The blue light expanded as the light flickered a spark and quickly died down. He opened his eyes and glanced at Selena, she was smiling softly down at her hand. Zekhan gave her a gentle smile, he was glad she was enjoying seeing his shaman magic and cheering her up, it was nice seeing her smile. He thought she looked cute and pretty smiling, but he quickly ignored those strange thoughts in his head and looked down at his hand, noticing he was still holding her hand. He expected Selena to jerk her hand away in fear, disgust or embarrassed. He was surprised at how she was staring at his hand in fascination. Zekhan unwrapped his hand in hers slowly and lifted it up to let her have a look, as he remembered her telling him she’d never seen other races before apart from him and the human bandits that attacked her. 

Selena looked at his hand and back at him nervously, feeling unsure. He nodded at her to reassure her and let her know it’s okay. 

She hesitated at first but she shyly reach her hand towards his, pressing their palms together. His skin surprisingly didn’t felt that rough, as it felt soft and smooth when she touched him, though she couldn’t stop looking at his two fingers and one thumb, as they were long. She wondered why Zekhan and his kind had only three fingers, it was different but she wasn’t scared or freaked out by it, it was interesting to her instead. As Selena let her fingers touch and gently stroked Zekhan’s skin, she couldn’t believe how big his hand was compared to hers as her hand was so small and tiny compared to his, but she then remembered how tall and big he was, and how small she was. She guessed he must be at least seven feet tall.

Zekhan watched her as she touched his hand, he was a bit surprise a human was touching his hand like this, it felt weird but he didn’t mind her doing this, as she was no threat but just a curious human. Normally in his experience in battle, if a human saw a troll they would kill them on sight or run away from them. Zekhan knew most humans hate trolls, thinking they’re ugly and hideous creatures, but Selena didn’t see Zekhan like that. Yes she was scared, terrified and unsure of him when she first woke up and saw him, but he couldn’t blame her as this was all new and strange to her, and she did tell him her tribe were isolated and never interacted with any other kind or species before. This was new for Zekhan as well, never having had a human girl in his hut and touching his hand that way. 

Selena then glanced at Zekhan, quickly moving her hand away from him, looking away, feeling shy, nervous and embarrassed. 

Zekhan give her a soft smile and gently placed her hand up again stroking hers and examining it. She glanced up shyly and watched with surprise at how he was examining her hand with interest. He couldn’t get over how tiny and small her hand was compare to his and how soft and smooth her skin was. He stroked her fingers gently with his long finger, it was strange how many fingers humans have, he couldn’t imagine what he would do if he had extra fingers on his he didn’t understand what use those extra fingers had. Selena watched Zekhan touching her hand, she guessed he hasn’t been close to a human either like this before at how he was examining and touching her hand like this. Selena tried not to blush as she looked away, shy and embarrassed. Zekhan glanced at her and let go of her hand, before scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

He scooted closer to Selena as she shyly looked up at him. He gently placed his hand on her forehead. ”Sorry, I hope I didn’t make ya feel uncomfortable there Selena…” He apologized.

She shook her head and glanced down at her hands. ”N-No it’s okay. I-I d-didn’t m-mind…I-I’m c-curious too.” She replied, looking up at him with a shy smile.

Zekhan shyly smiled back at her too as Selena looked away from him again. He thought it was best to give her some space, as she probably still felt embarrassed or awkward.

He got up and sat near the other side of the small campfire, giving her some space as not to make her feel uncomfortable any more. Zekhan stared at the flames of the campfire, lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t know why he let Selena touch his hand like that, or touching hers too, he felt stupid for doing that, but he knew she was just curious, harmless and interested. But he felt like he made her feel more uncomfortable now. Zekhan felt a little angry with himself, touching her hand like that because he was curious and interest what her hand felt and look like too. He knew he shouldn’t get attached to this young human, it wasn’t a good idea. He can’t be friends with this human, she didn’t belong here, she needed to go back to her home with her own kind with her tribe away from the Horde for own safety. He knew he should’ve never brought her back to the camp with him, but he couldn’t leave that poor young human to die out there unconscious, naked and vulnerable outside the woods alone, she would’ve died if he didn’t save her and brought her to his hut, it was the right thing to do.

Zekhan quickly glance at Selena, noticing she was staring at the ground, also lost in her own thoughts. Looking away from her, Zekhan knew he should tell the Captain, Lord Saurfang and Lord Baine about her already, but what if he didn’t need to? He could just sneak her out of camp, get her far away from the Horde, and just let her go. She wasn’t a threat and wasn’t from the Alliance, despite her being a human, but Zekhan shook his head. No, it wasn’t a good idea to try and sneak her out of here, he’d be in big trouble if he did…  
Zekhan sighed and rested his head in his palm, not sure what to do with Selena.

She glanced at him, noticing he was deep thought, but he looking troubled with himself. She hoped she didn’t made Zekhan feel uncomfortable or anything when she touched his hand like that, she didn’t want to upset the troll man or anything because of her curiosity.

Selena stared at the flames as she closed her brown eyes, thinking about her mother and her older siblings at home. She tried to imagine she was at home next to her mother’s side, sat down next to the campfire inside their hut, her mother sewing her family’s clothes as she was humming softly, while her brother on the opposite side of the fire resting on his side, and her two sisters making a necklace together. Selena tried to imagine she was there with them, helping her mother sew the clothing with her, wishing it was real and that she was back at home with her family.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she suddenly heard a loud cheering coming outside that made her flinch in surprise at the loud noise. Zekhan glanced at her, noticing her reaction to hearing the loud cheering. Selena crawled over to Zekhan’s side, sitting next to him, fearing the noise coming not too far away from the hut. She didn’t like the sound coming outside, fearing loads of people were going to come in the hut. Zekhan gently placed his hand on her forehead. “It’s alright Selena, they’re just celebrating with da High Overlord Saurfang and Lord Baine out there dat came to our camp today. Nothing ta worry about.” He reassured her.   
Selena looked at him. ”L-Lords…?” She asked, confused.

“Yeah they’re leaders of da horde, but da warchief is da Horde's supreme leader.” He explained. 

Selena glanced at him. “I-I-Is the s-supreme l-leader h-here n-now…?” 

Zekhan shook his head. ”No. Da Banshee Queen is not here. Only Lord Baine and Lord Saurfang are.”  
So their supreme leader is a female. Selena thought. She knew females could lead too of course, but she never thought a women would lead this Horde and the other leaders Zekhan mentioned. As she glanced more at Zekhan, she saw something in his eyes that made her worried when she mentioned the supreme leader: Zekhan’s eyes looked for a second to her like there was…uncertainty and fear in them. Did Zekhan not like the supreme leader? Was she bad? Selena couldn’t help but wonder. 

She thought it was best to change the subject. “W-Who a-are these lords in the c-camp…?” She asked him. Zekhan looked at her and his face brighten up a little as he explained to her what his father told him about Lord Saurfang, who fought in the Third War alongside him. His father told him tales about Saurfang and explained to her while he was at Lordaeron on the eve of the battle, and how he found Saurfang atop the keep's walls and asked him for advice since this was to be his first battle and how he stopped the old orc to face the Alliance head on and convinced him to live another day by returning his son’s necklace that Saurfang had left to burn on the walls, and how Saurfang’s battle cry inspired him to keep fighting and charging at battle. Zekhan told Selena how he nearly died, but Lord Saurfang saved him and they managed to escape Lordaeron before The Warchief ordered her soldiers by blighting the battlefield, killing both Alliance and Horde soldiers, and raising the casualties as an undead army. Zekhan told Selena how he looks up to Lord Saurfang, and how he really represented the Horde and stood for honor and what was right for the Horde and everything he fought and done for it. He also told her about Lord Baine, how he is a strong leader and calm, full of wisdom, and is the son of the late High Chieftain tauren leader, Cairne Bloodhoof.

Selena smiled as she listened to Zekhan tell her about the two leaders in the Horde and how he looks up to this lord called Saurfang and amazed at how he survived, and what Zekhan went through in his first battle. “Gosh! T-That’s got be s-so s-scary...f-fighting like that…w-weren’t you s-scared…?” Selena asked him.

Zekhan glanced at the floor, pausing, and looked back at her face. “I was nervous and maybe a little bit scared, but I was eager to fight though I admit.” He replied.   
“You're-very brave Z-Zekhan…” She responded, wishing she had Zekhan’s bravery and confidence. She glanced down at the floor as she didn’t believe in fighting or war, as she and her pack believed it was not the way to live or to die. Life should not be wasted away in fights, but with your family and friends in peace and harmony and to live with honor. Fighting causes nothing but despair, bloodshed and chaos. But Selena thought to keep her beliefs to herself, as she didn’t want to offend or upset the troll man. 

Zekhan noticed Selena was quiet and not looking at him, he sensed she didn’t seem to agree or like how he felt about battle.

“I uh…guess ya tribe don’t fight in wars or in battles do ya? Since what ya told me about ya tribe life and culture and all....” He asked her.

Selena looked up at him and then stared back at the floor, avoiding eye contact with him. “N-No..we d-don’t. It’s not w-what we b-believe in…” She muttered.

Zekhan nodded at her understandingly. “I understand. I respect dat.” He smiled.

Selena didn’t understand why this Horde fought in battles with this Alliance. It seemed that they fight with honor and risk bloodshed for what she heard from Zekhan so far, so what were these pointless battle this Horde was fighting for? It didn’t make any sense to her.   
She looked up at Zekhan, and shyly stared at the floor again, “Y-You r-really a-admire a-and l-look up to this l-leader Saurfang. H-he s-sounds a-amazing a-and strong.”

Zekhan smiled back at her, “I do. He’s like a role model to me. He’s done everything for da Horde and he fights what it represents.”

Selena nodded in understanding as to why Zekhan admires and looks up to this Saurfang, as he sounded like someone you can rely and look up to for what you believed in. He sounded like a great strong warrior.

“H-he s-sounds s-scary though…h-how many battles he f-fought in and h-how he f-fights.” Selena told him, imagining in her mind how scary this Saurfang must be with a giant battle axe.   
Zekhan chuckled at that and shook his head. “Maybe if ya on his bad side or if his temper gets the better of him, but he’s okay, really.” 

“H-He s-still s-sounds scary and i- intimidating though…” She nervously chuckled. Zekhan chuckled warmly a little with her and gave her a soft smile.

Selena licked her lips as they were very dry, she was feeling thirsty. Zekhan took notice of this. “Thirsty?” He asked her. She nodded at him as Zekhan removed his hand away from her forehead to reach over and pick up his waterskin sack that was resting near his bed mat. As he picked it up, he noticed it was empty. He knew should go and refill it, and also get some more food also for Selena and himself. He placed his hand on Selena’s forehead, mind linking her again. “I’ll be back in a few minutes alright? I’m just going to fill this up and get some more food for us okay?” Zekhan told her as she nodded at him. He got up and picked up the waterskin sack as Selena watched him left the hut, leaving her alone.

\---------------------

As Zekhan left his hut, he noticed the sky was slowly getting darker. He was surprised at how fast time went with Selena in his hut. He walked towards the food bar inside one of the larger huts in the base camp, Zekhan did not want to stay long as he wanted to get some water and food for Selena, and he guessed the food bar will be packed about this time because of the two leaders of the Horde in the camp were here, and the soldiers were celebrating. As Zekhan entered the food bar, it was packed as he had guessed. Nearly everyone in the camp was eating and drinking while celebrating the two leaders with the camp with them. He glanced at where the two leaders were, they were sat right at the back of the food bar drinking and eating with the captain of the base camp. Not wanting to hang around or for his friends to see him, he quickly went over to the food bar and placed the food in a spare cloth and refilled water into his waterskin sack. 

As he was trying to leave the food bar, a voice shouted from behind Zekhan, making him stop before he tried to leave. “Oi! Zekhan over here!” Shit! He angrily thought to himself.

Turning around, he saw Greezink waving at him to come over where he and his brothers sat on the wooden bench next to Mona, Paco and Toza.   
Zekhan sighed, knowing he can’t just walk out now and leav,e that would look rude and suspicious to his friends. He walked over to them. “Hey mon.” He greeted his friends with a fake smile.

“There you are pal!” Greezink greeted back.

“About time you should up! We been waiting for ya you know!” Klik chimed in.

“We saved you a seat.” Donk grinned.

Zekhan held back a groan, he didn’t want to sit down and chat with his friends right now as Selena was back in his hut.

“Come sit down Zekhan, we got you drink and food we saved for you.” Paco told him with a warm smile, patting the bench for Zekhan to sit down next to him. He tried not sigh as he sat down next to Paco.  
“Thanks guys…but uh…I-“ Before Zekhan could say anything, Mona interrupted him. 

“Paco and I were about to go over to your hut to get you to join with us, but we saw you enter the bar.” She said as she sipped her drink down.

“I only came in here to refill my waterskin and get some food for myself…” Zekhan muttered. 

“Don’t be silly Zekhan, you came in here to celebrate like the rest of us obviously.” Mona rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink.

“Ya be spending a lot time in ya hut lately. Paco said you’ve been practicing more of ya shaman healing magic. Ya better not be slacking off Zekhan on ya duties.” Toza coldly told him as he took a bite out of his meat on his wooden plate.

“Oh shut up Toza! Leave Zekhan be. There’s nothing wrong with practicing his shaman magic.” Mona yelled at Toza, nudging him hard with her shoulder, standing up for Zekhan. 

“Yeah, you got stop being all serious all the time man!” The Grimdrive Brothers shouted at the same time. 

“Whatever.” Toza rolled his eyes, chewing on his meat more.   
“Hey, look what Toza traded for us!” The Grimdrive Brothers all shouted at the same time as Greezink bent down under the bench table and came back up, placing a skull on the table for everyone to see. Zekhan stared at the skull, realizing it was a human one. 

“Oh my!” Paco gasped out loud, covering his furry hand over his mouth. 

“It’s cool huh?” The Grimdrive Brothers asked at the same time with a big smile on there faces.

“It was one of those human bandits I killed while we scouted out there for them. I chopped dat human’s head clean off with one swipe. Hmph. He didn’t put up a good fight dat human. Thought to sell it to da brothers since I got too many human skulls in my hut.” Toza proudly explained as he drank down his beer. 

“Oh come on guys, not when we’re eating! Put that skull away! That’s disgusting!” Mona yelled in disgust, telling Toza and the Grimdrive Brothers off. 

Zekhan couldn’t help but stare at the human skull, he’d seen loads of skulls and shrunken heads in his tribe back at home and inside his hut, but for some reason, this one made him uncomfortable, knowing it was the skull of one of the bandits that attacked Selena. He hoped Toza would never find out about Selena, the thought he might do something like that to her since he dislike humans worried him.

Thinking about Selena and knowing need to get back to her as she needed water, Zekhan stood up and picked up the waterskin sack, the cloth of food inside and the food plate that his friends saved for him.

“Thanks for saving da food and drink for me but uh…I feel a little bit tired practicing my shaman magic all day. I'm going to head back and get some sleep. I’ll see ya guys later on.” Zekhan lied, feeling bad he had to leave his friends, but he need to get back to Selena.

“What?!” Greezink asked in surprise.

“You’re going already?!” Donk asked.

“But you just got here pal!” Klik said. 

“Come on Zekhan, just stay for a little bit, don’t you want to celebrate Lord Saurfang and Chieftain Baine being here?” Paco asked. 

“Of course I do mon. But I'm just a little bit tired okay? I see ya guys tomorrow.” Zekhan insisted, giving them a sad smile.

“Well okay, but your missing out on the celebration though.” Mona replied as she looked at him.

“It’s okay Mona it’s no big deal. I see ya guys tomorrow.” Zekhan waved his friends goodbye as he carried his stuff and left the food bar. Toza frowned at him suspiciously, watching him leave. 

“What's up with Zekhan? It not like him. He looks up to Lord Saurfang. You would think he would’ve stayed and celebrated with us despite being tired.” Mona asked as she had more of her drink.

“Yeah it is a little bit odd…” Paco responded, scratching his chin.

“It’s like he’s hiding something from us…” The Grimdrive Brothers said at the same time while Donk picked up the drink Zekhan left behind and drank it. 

“I’m sure Zekhan’s not hiding anything from us. He must be really tired if he didn’t want to stay though.” Paco told them.

“He does seem to be acting weird though…” Toza muttered to himself as he frowned and drank his beer down, suspicious of his friend’s behaviour.

\----------------------

 

As Zekhan entered his hut, he saw Selena glanced up at him. Smiling softly at him before she looked back at the ground again. Zekhan sat beside her and gave her the waterskin sack. Selena nodded her thanks at him as she drank the water down. He could see how thirsty she was as she was gulping it down. Zekhan chuckled a little at her as he placed the cloth in front of her, unwrapping it and placing his wooden plate of food beside her, just in case she wanted more food to eat. She nodded her thanks again as they both ate in silence. After Selena finished eating the food the troll man gave her, she rubbed her eyes, feeling a little bit tired.

Zekhan chuckled softly at her as he placed his hand on her forehead. “Tired?” He asked her.

Selena nodded at him. “A l-little… “   
Zekhan smiled at her. “Ya can go bed and sleep whenever ya like Selena, it’s fine. “  
“T-thank you…” 

Selena got up and walked over to her bed mat at the corner of the hut and laid down on it, wanting to go to sleep. He watched her as she laid on her side, turning her back towards him as she wrapped his red waist cape and blanket around her tightly.  
“Goodnight Selena…” Zekhan muttered softly. He put the wooden plate and cloth away, thinking that he should go to bed soon.

 

In the middle of the night, Zekhan couldn’t go off to sleep as he lay on his back with his arm resting behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was arguing with him on what to do with Selena and how he was going to explain all this to the captain and the leaders. He sighed heavily as he placed his hand over his face, as he didn’t know what to do. Zekhan removed his hand as he heard rustling and Selena moving. Zekhan turned over his side wondering what she was doing, but his amber eyes raised a little in surprise, seeing her place her bed mat closer to the campfire and at the opposite side of him. She laid down on her bed mat curled up with his red waist cape and blanket around her still as she was trying to get warm, sleeping closer to the camp fire as she was feeling cold. Being close to the campfire made her feel as though she was back at home, sleeping at her family’s side. Besides, she didn’t want to be asleep again in the corner where the bucket Zekhan left for her. It was for her to go to anytime whenever she needed to use a toilet, since she couldn’t go outside.  
Zekhan smiled gently as he watched her go back to sleep. He was glad she was getting a little more confident being near him, even though deep down he knew he shouldn’t get attached to this human, but he couldn’t help but feel happy that she felt a little safe and didn’t mind being near him. He closed his eyes as he didn’t bother to fight to stay awake, as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

Zekhan’s eyes slowly opened as he was woken up from his sleep, as he heard something or someone coming towards the hut. Before Zekhan could do anything, a voice came from inside the hut that he recognised. “Hey Zekhan! Da captain wants ya to patrol right now for da nigh—“ Toza paused as he came inside the hut and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Zekhan and the human girl waking up that was staring right up at him in shock and in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i want to thank my dear friend trash_unlimitedfor editing this chapter for me thank you my dear friend <3 much appreciated i couldn't done this story without you <3  
> please give her kudos or more views on her story she deserve it ://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited


	7. Chapter 7

Selena looked up in horror and shock at the troll in Zekhan’s hut that was in the entrance, staring at them in surprise. Toza’s amber eyes widened in horror as he could see the human girl staring at him. Before Zekhan could do or say anything, Toza glared in anger as he reached for his battle axe attached to his belt, and tried to attack Selena with it while charging towards her. Selena screamed and ran to a corner of the hut. Before Toza could grab her black hair, Zekhan stood between them trying preventing his friend from doing so. “NO! Toza wait! Don’t hurt her she not with-!”   
“Get out of my way!” Toza interrupted him, pushing Zekhan out of the way hard, making land on the floor with a thud. He fell backwards as Toza charged at the human girl, making her scream in horror, cowering with her arms in front of her as she crouched in fear. Before Toza could strike her with his battle axe, Zekhan quickly got up and grabbed his friend axe by the side, preventing him trying to harm her as he placed himself between Selena and his friend, trying to protect the human girl.   
“No! Toza stop! Don’t hurt her! “ Zekhan yelled at his friend, pleading with him.   
“Get out of da way Zekhan!” Toza glared in anger at his friend.   
“No Toza! Please just list-“   
“What da hell is a human hiding in ya hut?!” He interrupted him in anger and confusion.   
“Just let me explain…please don’t hurt-“   
“Dis is why ya acting weird? Because ya had a human in ya hut dis whole time?! Da whole time?!” Toza interrupt his friend again with anger.   
“Just let me explain Toza!” Zekhan pleaded with his friend as he pushed his axe down.

Selena was still cowering in fear, watching as Zekhan was trying to protect her by trying to calm his friend down. She couldn’t understand what they were saying to each other in their language, as Zekhan was explaining everything to his friend about Selena and why she here and where she came from and that she wasn’t with the Alliance. Toza shook his head in anger glaring at him, not believing his friend about this human girl. “Ya saved a human and brought her here?! Are ya insane Zekhan?! Ya should of killed her when ya had da chance! Not helping her and bring her to da camp! Ya an idiot Zekhan! I’ll finished da job for ya since ya too spineless to do it!” Toza declared as he tried to push Zekhan. Before Toza could try attack her again, Zekhan pushed him out of the way, standing in front of Selena, protecting her as released his shaman magic in his hands, ready to strike his friend if he tried to attack Selena. “Leave her alone!” Zekhan yelled at his friend, ready to use his lightning magic. Toza growled in anger at his friend. ”Are ya serious Zekhan?! Ya protecting dat thing?!”   
“She not with da Alliance! Toza please just trust me my friend, she not with da enemy! Please don’t hurt her. She was hurt and vulnerable and was nearly at death’s door, I couldn’t leave her to die like dat…” Zekhan said to his friend. Toza growled more in anger and disgust. “Please just trust me my friend! I didn’t want to say anything because I know what ya and the others will do if ya all found out. Please don’t hurt her, just look at her. She not with da enemy trust me.” Zekhan pleaded to his friend. Toza glared at his friend and at the human girl crouched in fear behind Zekhan. He could see horror and tears in her eyes as she was shaking in fear.   
Toza shook his head at his friend, still not believing him. “Of course she will say she not with da enemy. She is lying to ya Zekhan! Ya a big idiot for trusting a human!” Toza exclaimed to Zekhan, having enough of it. “I’m ending dis right now since ya can’t finish da job off.” He tried push to him out of the way, trying to attack Selena with the axe.   
“NO!” Zekhan yelled. She hid her face in her hands in horror, screaming as the axe was about to strike her, but Zekhan grabbed the axe and with one hand and shot his lighting magic at his friend’s chest. Toza yelled in pain and was thrown across the floor with the force of the lighting magic. Zekhan knelt down in front of Selena wrapping his arms around, her protecting her.   
Toza groaned in pain as he got up and growled at his friend. “How dare ya attack me! Defending dat thing! Ya traitor!” He yelled at him in anger.   
“Toza enough! Leave her alone! Please. J-Just look at her. She’s terrified, she won’t harm anyone. Please just leave her alone…please. She not with da Alliance nor our enemy, just leave her alone.” Zekhan pleaded to his friend desperately. Selena was shaking in fear as tears came down her eyes.   
Toza looked at him in disgust as he watched his friend protecting a human. “I won’t hesitate to kill ya Zekhan! I strike ya both down if I have to-“   
“No! No one is killing no one. J-Just let me speak to da Captain and da leaders about dis…please Toza. Just…please don’t hurt her. Please.” Zekhan pleaded to him. Toza stared at him. “Please!” Zekhan pleaded to his friend with sadness and desperation in his amber eyes.   
Toza growled at him. “Do ya think I'm going to let ya-“   
“Please Toza! I know…I know I should’ve said something to da Captain about her when I first brought her here I know dat! I…I was just scared after I learned Selena was not with da Alliance. I was worried da Captain might hurt or kill her. Toza please ya got to believe me! She not with da Alliance nor our enemy to da Horde. Please believe me…j-just let me go and talk to them.” Zekhan pleaded to his friend.   
Toza stared at him and at the human girl, whose face was frightened and crying as she was shaking in fear in Zekhan’s arms. Toza growled in frustration at his friend. “Then go now and tell them right now. Or else I will strike her down.” He gave in.  
Zekhan nodded his thanks to him and quickly pressed his hand against Selena’s forehead. “Selena it’s okay. It’s okay. I won't let him hurt ya. Selena listen to me. I’ll be right back I promise. I need to let da leaders know about ya. They need to know otherwise…Toza or other members of da Horde will kill ya. I need to go and sort dis out. I Promise I’ll be right back okay? Please trust me okay?” Zekhan asked her gently.   
She looked at him with her eyes all teary and in fear. She didn’t want him to leave her all alone here, in case that other troll try to attack her again. “N-N-No! P-Please d-d-don’t l-leave m-me w-with him p-p-please…!” Selena pleaded at him with fear, scared of being attacked.   
“Selena it’s okay. I promise I’ll be right back. Please stay here. Please. I promise I won't be long trust me on dis okay? Please Selena.” Zekhan asked her. She sniffed and nodded sadly. “I’ll be right back. I promise no one is going to hurt ya. Stay here. I won't be long, promise” Zekhan reassured her. 

Toza watched Zekhan mind link with her. “Can’t dat human not understand orchish talk? Hmph.” He asked him.  
Zekhan remove his hand from Selena’s forehead and stood up, shaking his head at him. “No mon. she doesn’t understand orchish nor common talk. Her and her tribe have a different language. She told me she never interacted with any other people or species before. “ Zekhan informed him. Toza shook his head, still finding it hard to believe any of this. 

“I’ll stay here and watch her. I don’t want dat human making a run for it. Go and tell da leaders and Captain now. Or else I will kill her. “ Toza warned him coldly.   
Zekhan shook his head at him. “No way mon. Ya come with me I don’t trust ya alone with her ya hurt-“   
“I wont hurt her. Unless ya hurry up and bring da Captain and leaders here now or else I will.” He warned him. Zekhan looked over at Selena worriedly as she was cowering in the corner. Zekhan sighed heavily, seeing he had no choice. He had to go get them now or else Selena will die by his friend’s hands.   
Walking over to his friend, he grabbed the axe off of him. Before Toza could protest what he was doing, Zekhan also grabbed the battle knife in his belt too, just in case he did try harm her while he left her alone with him. “Just in case ya try anything while I'm getting da leaders and captain. Just watch her okay, but don’t scare her anymore please Toza. I promise I’ll be quick as I can.” He said to his friend. Toza snorted at him.  
Zekhan glanced back at Selena sadly as he exit the hut with the axe and knife with him as Selena and Toza watched him leave.  
\--------------

Zekhan sighed heavily and as he walked all the way to the Captain’s large hut with the Captain, Lord Saurfang and Lord Baine inside. Zekhan‘s legs were shaking as he was incredibly nervous. He stopped right in front of the entrance to the Captain’s large hut. Trying to fight the nerves and ignore his fears, he knew he had to tell the leaders about Selena or else Toza or other members of the Horde would kill her if he didn’t. This was the only way she could live and hopefully not get hurt, he needed to do this. Taking a deep breath, Zekhan opened the hut door and went inside. “Uh Captain…?” He asked as he saw the Captain, who was a female orc in heavy red armor. She was talking with Lord Saurfang and Lord Baine as they were staring at a large map on a wooden table discussing their next battle plans, but stopped and looked at the entrance, seeing Zekhan there.   
The Captain glared at him with an annoyed expression as he clearly was interrupting their conversation. “Zekhan. This better be important for a young troll like you to interrupt us.” She said to him with a harsh and strict tone of voice.   
Lord Saurfang held his hand up at her. “It’s fine Captain. What is it my young friend?” He asked him.  
Zekhan exhaled nervously. “There’s something I need to tell ya…”

 

\-------------

Selena was still in the corner of the hut wrapping her arms around her as she sat on the floor shaking. She was scared, nervous and uneasy with the other troll man in this hut with her. She glanced at him as she could see he was standing off to the side of the entrance, staring at her with his arms crossed. She knew she couldn’t try to run off or escape from this troll, worrying that he would try to attack her again if she tried too. Selena was grateful Zekhan defended her from this other troll, if it wasn’t for him protecting her this other troll would’ve killed her. Selena could see hatred and anger in his eyes, as she could sense he didn’t like nor trust her at all. Selena looked away from him in fear, every time she moved slightly, that troll would tense up more or shift his position a little like a snake, ready to strike if it’s prey moved. She tried to stop shaking in fear, but she couldn’t help it, she didn’t want be all alone with this troll that could go for her anytime or watching her like a hawk, it made her more scared and nervous. She wished Zekhan would hurry back and get this other troll away from her, she didn’t know how long she could take this as she didn’t want to be alone with this troll any longer. 

Selena glanced up the entrance of the hut where the troll man was standing next to, and she could hear heavy footsteps coming towards the hut, hoping it was Zekhan, but those footsteps didn’t sound like his. instead she heard shouting that didn’t sound like his voice at all. “WHERE IS SHE?!” A strong powerful shout came outside towards the hut. Her brown eyes widened in fear as she could hear someone shouting outside. Toza glanced at the entrance and moved out of the way more as Lord Saurfang entered the hut. Selena stared up at him in fear and in horror as the large and powerful looking orc looked down at her in anger in his yellow eyes. Lord Saurfang could see the human girl in the corner of the hut staring up at him in horror. He growled in anger as walked towards her. Selena screamed and cowered up against the hut wall as the orc was coming towards her with rage. Zekhan, the Captain and Lord Baine came rushing inside the hut, seeing the human girl screaming in fear as the old orc grabbed her hand lifting her arm up in the air.   
“NO! Lord Saurfang please she not--!” Zekhan pleaded him to stop but Saurfang cut him off. “Are you with the Alliance? Answer me human!” Saurfang shouted at the young human girl demanding her to tell the truth. Selena flinched as she whimpered in fear. She closed her eyes with tears, terrified of this horrifying man creature, as she couldn’t understand a word he was saying to her. 

Zekhan watched in horror as he couldn’t bare to see Selena scared and threatened like his. He quickly went over to Saurfang but Toza and the Captain quickly stopped him to not interrupt Lord Saurfang as they pulled him back. Zekhan told Lord Saurfang, the Captain and High Chieftain Baine everything about Selena and how he rescued her and where she came from and that she not from the Alliance, but before he could explain more, Lord Saurfang rushed out of the hut and stormed all the way to Selena in anger as the Captain, Zekhan and High Chieftain Baine rushed over to him to stop him from doing anything rash. 

“Answer me human!” Lord Saurfang shouted at the terrified girl, pulling her arm more up in the air, hurting her. Selena whimpered in fear more and sobbed.   
“Please L-Lord Lord Saurfang please stop! She not with da Alliance! She doesn’t understand orchish nor common talk…” Zekhan pleaded to him. 

“You be quiet boy!” The Captain snapped at him. “You should’ve told us about this human girl the moment you first brought her here! Not hide her away from us!” She glared at him, preventing him getting near to stop Saurfang.   
“B-but…!” Zekhan tried to protest and explain why but Baine and stopped him.   
Zekhan looked at High Chieftain Baine, who interrupted him. “Zekhan don’t. Let Saurfang handle this. If he goes too far, I will stop him.” Zekhan hoped Lord Saurfang wouldn’t go too far hurting poor selena and wished he could do something as he couldn’t bare to see and hear her sobbing and whimpering in fear.

 

Lord Saurfang glared down at the human girl as she refuse to look at him, her eyes shut in fear as she whimpered. He growled in frustration at her, as this girl wouldn’t answer his questions, but he remembered that Zekhan told him back in the Captain’s hut that she couldn’t understand orchish nor the Alliance’s common talk. Maybe she really wasn’t from the Alliance. Zekhan had told him that she was from an isolated tribe that was far away from other societies and didn’t speak normal human language nor interact with other people or species before despite being human still. But what if she was lying though? He had to be sure. 

Growling in annoyance with this girl, he let go of her and she dropped to the floor. Selena sobbed and looked up at the huge orc. 

“Toza! Go and get one of the other shamans outside to mind link with her so she can understand what I'm saying to her! I don’t trust Zekhan to mind link with her right now. Go and bring one here right now!” Lord Saurfang ordered in anger. 

As Lord Saurfang ordered Toza to get another shaman, Selena glanced at the entrance, seeing the others away from it. She saw her only chance to escape and to get away from here.   
Selena quickly got up on her feet and ran out of the hut.   
“No Selena come back!” Zekhan yelled at her, seeing her run off as Toza and the Captain chased after her.   
As Selena exited the hut, she tried to make a run for it, but as she ran, she saw strange creatures staring in shock at her as she ran past them. Seeing the exit out of the base camp, Selena tried to make a run for it, but something hit against her very hard and she fell on her stomach as she landed in the ground, as someone heavy was restraining her. Selena lifted her head up from the ground, seeing all sorts of strange creatures standing around her, muttering to each other as they stared down at her.

The Horde members moved out of the way as Lord Saurfang and High Chieftain Baine moved past them. Toza was on top of the human girl, restraining her. Zekhan was behind High Chieftain Baine as he glanced down sadly at Selena and noticed all the Horde members were staring at her and the leaders, confused at what was going on. 

Toza was being very rough and harsh restraining her, and Zekhan could see the tears in her eyes as she was terrified. He wished she didn’t run out of the hut like that, she was making this situation worse, but he couldn’t blame her running off like that as Toza and Lord Saurfang really frightened her and made her more scared than before.

The Captain shouted and ordered a shaman to mind link with her. A young orc moved past the group members of the Horde and knelt down in front of her. As the young shaman orc tried to rest his hand on the human girl head, Selena’s eyes widened in horror, seeing the creature’s large hand coming towards her face. She bit the orc’s hand hard out of fear. The orc growled in anger and surprise. “Why you little piece of shit!” The orc snapped angrily as he slapped the back of her head hard.  
Selena’s face hit the ground by the force of the slap, and she could feel the darkness overtake her as she passed out.

The young shaman orc felt her pulse, checking to see if she was still alive and to make sure he didn’t hit her too hard. He felt she was alive, but just passed out. He looked at the troll on top of her, Toza let go of the human girl seeing that she was unconscious too. Toza stood up and looked at the Captain and the two leaders. “She’s out unconscious, do ya want me to finish her off instead? Since Zekhan couldn’t finished da job in da first place..” Toza growled as he glared at his friend.   
Zekhan stared at the Captain, Lord Saurfang and High Chieftain Baine with a sad pleading look. “No please! Please Lord Saurfang and High Chieftain Baine! She didn’t mean ta run off she just scared dats all! please don-!”   
“Be quiet boy!” The Captain yelled at Zekhan, interrupting him. “Don’t forget who you’re speaking to! You’re in enough trouble as it is boy! Bringing a human girl to our camp without telling us...you’re an idiot.” She glared at him coldly. Zekhan lowered his head down, feeling ashamed and guilty for brining Selena here to heal her.   
Everyone in the Horde that was gather around them mutter together in shock and surprise by him bringing a human into the base camp without them all knowing. Zekhan shut his eyes in shame as he could hear everyone, even his friends Mona, Paco and the Grimdrive brothers too, as they were all in shock and surprise by him.   
Lord Saurfang shook his head at Zekhan. “You disappoint me Zekhan. You dishonour everyone here and me.” Lord Saurfang snorted and turned his back on him. Zekhan shut his eyes tighter, as those words hurt him deeply, as Lord Saurfang himself was the one he looked up to.

High Chieftain Baine sighed and stepped forward. “The human girl stays alive..for now…bring the mounts over and pack up. We’re all going to Orgrimmar, the Warchief needs to know about this young girl.” 

Zekhan looked up in shock by this, to know they were going to see the Warchief herself about Selena.

\----------------

Selena weakly opened her eyes. She tried not to wince in pain as the back of her head felt very sore. Selena couldn’t move her hands or her body, and as she glanced behind her, she saw her hands and feet were tightly tied up. Glancing around her surroundings, Selena noticed she was restrained on her front with this weird creature on all fours carrying her, and the rider next to her. She tried to move and free her hands and feet, but a sharp strong voice stopped her. “Don’t even think about it human.” A female said to her with a warning. Selena weakly looked over, seeing a strong looking green-skinned female with a scar on her right eye and wearing an helmet and wearing red and black armour on. The Captain glared at her as Selena lowered her head down, feeling scared and not looking at her in the eyes.

She noticed they were all traveling and not at the camp. Where are they taking me now? What's going? Where am I? All these worrying thoughts were going around her head. Selena stared at the mount she and this strong female were riding on, it was a giant boar with huge massive tusks like spears with armor on it. Selena couldn’t lay on her front well, as every time this boar moved it hurt her. Selena tilted her head to the right, seeing two more on mounts, riding and leading the front. Selena recognized the older man that shouted at her and lifted her arm up. Looking away in fear, she glanced to her left, where she could see loads of creatures riding all sorts of mounts while carrying items with them. 

Selena then saw Zekhan further back of the group, riding on a strange green lizard-like mount she’d never seen before. She stared at him, noticing his hands were tied up and being pulled along by another rider in the front. Selena frowned, confused, as she could see his head was lowered sadly, she didn’t understand why his hands were tied up like that. Was he in trouble too? She thought worriedly. She didn’t understand what Zekhan had done wrong, he didn’t do anything but help her and save her life. Selena felt a pang of guilt inside of her, feeling bad as she stared at Zekhan, she felt like this was her fault that she got the troll man into trouble by this Horde, that he was in it because of her. Zekhan lifted his head slowly, and notice Selena staring at him sadly. He quickly looked away from her direction, not making eye contact with her. He didn’t want the others to notice he was glancing at her, as he was in enough trouble already. Selena looked away sadly and glanced at the ground, feeling bad and guilty she got him into trouble just by helping her and protecting her from everyone in the camp.

Zekhan glanced back and noticed Selena was looking away from him, he felt bad he couldn’t let her know that none of this was her fault, but he couldn’t take the risk to communicate with her.

Zekhan noticed now and then on their travel to Orgrimmar, that some of the Horde members gave him disapproving glances for the trouble he brought to the camp, as the leaders were making the whole camp travel back to Orgrimmar to be questioned if anyone else was involved hiding this human girl in the camp. Zekhan didn’t blame the other members being angry with him or see him as a traitor, as he let the Horde down by hiding a human girl in his hut and not saying anything to the leaders about her. But he knew it was the right thing to do, to save and heal Selena But Zekhan knew he wasn’t a traitor to the Horde, the Horde is all he had left and it was his home and family.

As they travelled on, it was already mid-afternoon. Zekhan and the rest of the Horde had to take their huts or tents down and bring their items on their mounts with them last night, it took them all morning to leave camp and travel to Orgirimmar together. He knew it would take another day to actually get there.

In the back of the group, Paco was riding his Kodo mount next to Mona and the Grimdrive Brothers, who were driving their Trike vehicle next to him. The Grimdrive Brothers were muttering quietly with Paco and Mona. “Psst! Hey Paco, did you know Zekhan was hiding a human girl in his hut this whole time?” Greezink asked him.  
Paco shook his head. “No, I didn’t know. I thought he was just practicing his shaman magic…I had no idea he was hiding someone in his hut.”   
“Well at least we know who he bought that cloak for…” Klik muttered.   
“Yeah, it explains why he was acting little weird…” Donk said.   
Mona snorted angrily at the subject of Zekhan. “He’s a fool hiding a human girl in the camp in the first place. What was he thinking?! Why didn’t he just tell the Captain straight away about her?”  
“Well…I heard he saved her and healed up her wounds because she was hurt or so I heard the others saying…maybe he was just protecting her and trying to keep her safe…” Paco tried to reassure Mona.   
“That’s not the point Paco! He still should’ve reported this to the Captain! Not hide her away! She could be with the Alliance or a spy for all we know.” Mona shook her head, annoyed.   
“Yeah, thanks to Zekhan, everyone in the camp is on the suspicious list, especially us since we're friends with him!” Greezink pointed out as he quickly glanced at the other Horde members that were quickly looking away from them.   
“I bet they’re going to ask questions to everyone and us once we reach Orgirimmar.” Klik said.  
“Yeah, but how the hell were we supposed to know Zekhan was hiding a human chick in his hut?” Greezink asked.  
“I know right?!” Donk replied.  
“Well…I also heard the human girl doesn’t understand common talk that the humans speak. So maybe she not with the Alliance. That’s why they asked a shaman to mind link with her…” Paco told them.  
“Yeah, until she bit him.” Greezink pointed out, nodding his head towards the young orc shaman riding in front that Selena had bit.  
Paco glanced at where the human girl was on the Captain’s mount, he could see her head lowered sadly away from his direction.  
“She was probably scared...the poor thing…she looks young, helpless and doesn’t seem like a spy to me…maybe she’s really not with the Alliance… ” Paco insisted.   
The Grimdrive Brothers and Mona shook their heads, not agreeing with Paco.  
“Nah, she probably pretending to be innocent and scared pal.” Greezink told Paco.   
“Doesn’t matter if that girl is, or isn’t with the Alliance, the point is Zekhan should’ve told the Captain about it.” Mona said.  
Paco sighed and looked at where Zekhan was.  
“Wish they didn’t tie Zekhan’s hands up like that…poor guy. He didn’t do anything wrong...he was just helping the human girl healing her wounds and keeping her safe…” Paco said.  
Mona sighed and shook her head at Paco. “Paco, he lied and hid a human in his hut without telling the Captain or anyone, it looks suspicious, of course the Captain and the leaders want his hand tied up. He’s in deep trouble. He was being stupid hiding a human girl in our camp who could be with the Alliance or a spy, it was reckless. “ Mona told him.

Sighing, Paco stared at Zekhan, wanting to know what made his friend save this human girl in the first place, and if she is really innocent and not an enemy. He rode his mount towards his friend while Mona spoke out and tried to stop him. “Paco no!”   
Paco couldn’t hear her as he rode past Zekhan’s green raptor. Zekhan looked up at his friend. “Hey my friend, how are you holding up?” Paco asked him with a friendly smile. Zekhan stared at him with a worried expression, worried his friend might get into trouble if he’s seen talking with him. “Paco mon, ya really shouldn’t talk ta me right now…ya going ta get yourself into trouble…” 

“Zekhan I just want to know if the human girl is really innocent and not with the ene—“   
“Paco! Get back in line! Don’t talk to him! Unless you want to be tied up too.” The Captain yelled harshly. interrupting him. 

Paco lowered his head down and rode his mount back towards his friends. Mona gave him a disapproving look and shook her head at him. Zekhan sighed and lowered his head down as they all continued traveling to Orgirimmar.  
\------------------

A day of traveling had passed. Selena was trying hard to stay awake, but her eyes felt tired, heavy and weak, especially having no food nor water or rest. The Horde didn’t stop at all to rest, only continuing to travel. Selena wished she could escape and wasn’t tied up like this uncomfortably, but even if she did try to run away, she didn’t even know where she was, she didn’t know or recognise this land. Selena was worried about how far she was from her pack’s home. If she did escape, she may eventually find her way home, but how was it possible to make a run for it and escapes while tied up? She doubted she could out run these strange big mounts they were all riding on. Maybe in her wolf form, but in her human form, she knew she wouldn’t be able to.

She hoped wherever it was they were taking her, this Horde would let her go, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it probably wasn’t that simple. 

Giving up staying awake, Selena closed eyes, giving in to her tiredness despite how scared, nervous and worried she was. Before she could sleep, she felt the mount stop and heard the others mount stopped as well. She opened her eyes, wondering what going on and why they stopped all of a sudden. Selena glanced up, and her eyes widened in horror at this massive castle-like sanctuary with two red giant banners on each side, with a black symbol in front of the group. 

The giant wooden door gates opened wide for them to enter as they rode slowly into the castle. Selena was shaking in fear, dreading what was going to happen to her as they went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i want to thank my dear friend trash_unlimitedfor editing this for me <3 much appreciated <3  
> please give her kudos or more views on her story she deserve it://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited  
> I try upload the next chapter soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

Selena was cuddling her knees to her chest, with her face buried in her knees. She flinched in surprise as she could feel a drop of water land on her hand. Glancing up, she saw water dripping from the ceiling above her. Selena moved slightly, so she could be away from where the drops were landing. She glanced around at her surroundings. She was in a cell all alone. It was cold,damp, dark and smelly in the cell. The walls were old, dirty and leaking a little with water. The bed mat she was sitting on was worn out, damp and very uncomfortable. There was no window in her cell at all, so there wasn’t a lot of light in the cell she was in. Selena wasn’t sure how long she’d been in this weird cell, it felt like she’d been in there for days. She glanced sadly at her left ankle, as it was chained up against the wall. She hadn’t seen anyone down here in the cell ever since she first arrived to this place. Selena hoped Zekhan, the troll man who helped and protected her, was alright. She hoped the troll man wasn’t in deep trouble for helping her, she didn’t want anything bad happen to him because of her. She was thought about the first time when she arrived to this place, where this Horde had their supreme leader here seeing her.

 

\-------------------------

She remembered them riding through the giant gate. Selena glances around in fear of her surroundings of strange place filled with large buildings like towers, and the sight of other strange creatures walking by, before stopping and staring at her. Selena noticed the mounts all stopping, especially the one she was tied up on and riding with a strange green-skinned female. 

Selena watched the older scary-looking green skinned man, the one who shouted at her and hurt her arm back inside Zekhan’s hut. He got off his mount with another huge strange creature getting off next to him. The rough green-skinned female easily grabbed Selena by her tied up hands and roughly pull her off the mount. She nearly tripped and fell on the floor, until the Captain grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pushed her forward to follow the two in front. She could hear the green-skinned female shout something at the others behind them. Selena couldn’t understand what she was saying, but it sounded like she was ordering them to move. She glanced behind her, seeing the others getting off their mounts and following the green female. Selena could see Zekhan being pulled along by the rope his hands tied up with his head down. Before Selena could stare at him more, the female with the green skin pushed her harder to keep moving. “Keep moving!” She shouted at the young human girl. She couldn’t understand the woman’s language, but kept moving forward regardless.

Selena followed the two in front with her head down, as they walked for a few minutes before they stopped. She glanced up, seeing a large building that looked like a castle in front of them. The two in front turned around, and glanced at the human girl and the group behind the Captain.

High Overlord Saurfang and High Chieftain Baine stared at the group, as Baine began to speak to them all. “We’ll take the young human with us. The rest of you, wait here until you’ve been ordered to come inside to be questioned. Captain, stay with Zekhan until the Warchief and the other leaders wish to speak to him.”   
The Captain nodded at him as she pushed the human girl towards the two leaders. Lord Saurfang grabbed the human girl and pulled her along by the back of her hands. The High Overlord notices the human flinching and looking away from him in fear. Saurfang could see how scared and frightened she was of him, but carried on pulling her to see the Warchief inside. As they climbed the steps, Selena quickly glanced back, seeing Zekhan next to the Captain with his head down still, but he quickly glances up at her. staring at her sadly, before she watched the doors close behind her.

As they walked further inside, the double doors opened. When they entered, they were greeted with a large room that had a throne standing at the back of the room with steps and a large red banner behind it. No one was sitting on the throne much to Selena’s surprise, expecting a horrifying creature sitting there waiting for them.

The leaders stopped with the human girl as someone came inside the room behind them.Selena turned around as her brown eyes stared at the creature coming towards them. It was man, but he had grey skin like a corpse, with brown hair and a beard. He had orange and red eyes and was wearing a long dark grey coat and carrying arrows on his back. Selena thought this man coming towards them looked like a human for a second, but his skin looked like too pale and grey, making him appear dead. “What is it now? This had better be a good reason to see The Dark Lady herself.” The dead-looking human asked the two leaders as he approached them with no emotion on his face. 

Selena watch nervously as the two leaders were talking to the man. She didn’t understand what they were saying to each other, of course. The man glanced at Selena, then back at the two leaders. He nodded at them and said something back to them as he left the large throne room. 

Lord Saurfang then dragged the human girl in the middle of the large room, making her kneel as they were staring at the throne. Selena didn’t know what they were waiting for as she and the two leaders standing still for a few minutes until the double doors opened behind them. Selena saw more creatures coming in the room slowly as they stares at her, with each of them placing themselves around the room, staring at the human girl, muttering to each other. 

Selena tried to not make eye contact with them, as she glance at the floor in fear, feeling scared. She could feel their eyes staring at her, and she could also hear them muttering. She guessed they were talking about her. She wasn’t sure why they were all standing around, as it felt like it’d only been a few minutes since they all came in the large room. Were they waiting for someone else to arrive? She wondered. 

Hearing the double doors open again, she noticed all the muttering die down, and it sound like someone or something was entering the room. 

Wondering what caused everyone to be quiet, Selena turned her head around seeing the cause of it, her eyes widened slightly as she saw someone coming in. A strange looking women with light bluish skin with a red hood up. She had red eyes, blonde hair, long pointy ears and wearing an armour-ike cape with arrows that she was carrying behind her back. The corpse-like man Selena saw early on in the room was right behind her. Selena stared in fear as she watched the woman enter the room slowly. She wasn’t sure if this woman was a troll or a human, as there was something off about her. Selena watched the women walking past her, seeing the women staring at her coldly with no emotion on her face. Selena couldn’t help but shiver a little in fear, as there was something very wrong with this women. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she couldn’t help but sense a very bad vibe about this woman.

The women walked past Selena and up to the throne, sitting on itn crossing her legs and resting her arm on the throne as the corpse-looking man stood beside her.

Selena stared at the women sitting on the throne, and she realised that this must be there leader and the Warchief that Zekhan mentioned. She gulped nervously as she could see the leader staring at her with a cold expression in her red eyes. Selena could sense a very bad aura from this women, she could understand why Zekhan looked uncertain and little bit scared of the Warchief when he mentioned her.

“Why have you brought a human girl here Varok Saurfang and Baine Bloodhoof? This had better be important.” The Warchief asked them with a bit of annoyance in her cold voice. 

Selena didn’t know what the Warchief just said, but she tried to listen to what the two leaders behind her were saying, but couldn’t tell either. Lord Saurfang and High Chieftain Baine talked for a few minutes to the Warchief and the other leaders in the room, explaining everything they could about the human girl, and how Zekhan found her, healed her wounds and kept her hidden in his hut without reporting to the Captain, and that she can’t understand common talk and she may or not be from the Alliance. As they finished explaining, the other leaders in the room started muttering and talking to each other in disagreement.

“Who cares? Just get rid of the human girl! It’s not our problem. Get rid of her, problem solved.” Shouted out am overweight goblin wearing a top hat and with a cane.

“But she might be with da Alliance. She could be a spy! Should we at least keep her? We might get some information out of her. “ A woman troll said with a large crown on her head. 

“But she might not be with the Alliance! What if what this young troll called Zekhan says is true? That she can’t understand orchish nor common talk and her tribe are isolated people that are not with the Alliance? She could be innocent!” Argued a large Tauren women. 

“But she might be a spy or one of the Alliance though! Should we really take that chance?” A Blood elf with blonde hair and glowing green eyes asked.

The leaders continued arguing amongst themselves until the Warchief lifted her hand up, which made everyone in the room silent as stared at her. “Enough.” She said as she lowered her hand down and stared at the human girl.

She glanced at her champion, the corpse like man standing next to her, and he nodded at her and spoke for her. “Bring in the shaman to mind link with this girl.” He ordered with no emotion in his voice.

Selena turned her head around as she heard the double doors open again, and an older ogre shaman walked towards her and knelt down in front of her. Selena stared him nervously as he reached his large finger against her forehead. She wanted to bite his hand or move her head away from the older orc’s touch, scared of him touching her. But as he touched her forehead, she realized he was trying to mind link with her like Zekhan did with her. The corpse-like man standing beside the Warchief walked towards Selena and stood beside the older orc shaman. “Ask her who she is and where she comes from. I want you to tell me word for word out loud what she is saying.” The orc shaman nodded and asked that to Selena in a harsh tone.

Selena nervously told him what her name was, where her pack and family were from and how she ended up getting hurt by the human bandits, telling them the same thing that she told Zekhan when she first woke up in his hut as he asked her the same questions. She didn’t tell the orc shaman that she and her family and pack were werewolves though, fearing what they would do to her if they found out her real nature. 

The orc shaman talked out loud, relaying what Selena was saying word for word. Everyone in the room was talking and muttering to each other. The Warchief stared coldly at the human girl and glanced at her most trusted Champion: the corpse-like man. “I’ve never heard of this tribe before. Nathanos have you heard of this ‘Yowlumne Tribe’ before?” The Warchief asked her Champion.   
He frowned at the human girl suspiciously and answered his mistress. “No. I’ve never heard of this tribe before. To be honest, I didn’t know there was even a human tribe out there.” He replied.

The leaders muttered amongst themselves about the human girl. 

“She’s lying! Just kill her and get rid of the human girl.” The overweight goblin with top hat and crane again shouted out.   
“Agreed. This feels too suspicious to me.” A strong brown-skinned female orc said out loud. 

“But she might be telling the truth! We can’t just kill someone who might be innocent!” High Chieftain Baine argued. 

The leaders all argued and talked against each other as Selena looked around her nervously and in fear, as she could see the leaders arguing was getting more intense. 

“That’s enough.” The Warchief sighed, annoyed.

She glared at Selena with a dark and cold expression in her red eyes. Selena was shaking in fear a little as she could see the supreme leader staring at her.

“Put her in the cell for now and bring that young troll in here.” She ordered coldly. “After we hear his side of the story, we’ll all decide and vote whether this human girl shall live or die, with the Alliance or not.” The Warchief stared at her again, causing Selena look down in fear not want to make eye contact with this intimidating supreme leader. 

“This is such a waste of time.” The overweight Goblin with the top hat and cane muttered, not caring if the Warchief herself or the other leaders heard him. 

One of the undead forsaken Horde soldiers walked towards Selena and went behind her, dragging her up on her feet by the back of her tied up hands, dragging her out of the main room as the double doors closed behind her as she was being led down to her cell in the dungeon.

\-----------------------------

Selena sighed heavily as she snapped out of her memories. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been inside this weird prison cell, it felt she’d been here for days now, she wondered when someone would come down here to let her know what they're planning to do with her as she couldn’t stand being here any longer being chained up and left all alone. Selena closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was back at home, next to her mother and older siblings inside their cozy warm hut, sitting near the fireplace together. Next, she tried to imagine that she could feel the gentle breeze of the wind blowing through her black hair and on her skin, while feeling the forest ground under her bare feet, feeling free and home. But as Selena opened her eyes, the reality of where she was now made her feel overwhelmed and emotional. She sniffled as she buried her face in her knees, sadly thinking about her mother, siblings and her pack, wishing her mother was here with her so badly ,feeling scared, alone, frightened and cold being in this horrible cell.   
“Mother…I’m so scared. I wish you were here…I need you…” She sobbed.

She heard something outside the cell upstairs, making her stop crying as she lifted her head up slowly, listening to whoever it was coming down the steps into the dungeon.

Hearing the steps coming closer towards her cell, Selena waited and tried to brace herself for whoever was coming near her. Selena eyes widened in fear as she recognised the creature that stopped and stared at her. It was the older orc that shouted at her and lifted her arm up back in Zekhan’s hut. She looked away from him in fear with her head down, too scared to look at him.

Lord Saurfang noticed the young human girl looking away from him, sensing she was still scared and terrified of him. Saurfang moved aside a little as he spoke to someone else was with him. “Make it quick boy.” He grumbled in a gruff as he took the keys out of his belt and unlocked the cell door. 

Selena glanced up as she heard the cell door open, her eyes widening in shock and surprise as she recognized the person that was standing next to the older orc. 

“Selena…” Zekhan muttered as he stared at her sadly, coming in her cell.   
“Ze-Zekhan…!” Selena uttered out in surprise. She was happy and relieved to see the troll man was okay and alright.

Zekhan was surprised to hear her say his name without mind linking her, but smiled at her as he walked over and sat on her bed mat cell next to her. He too was happy and relieved to see she was okay. Selena wrapped her arms around him, which stunned and shocked Zekhan, as he was surprised that a human girl was hugging him. She quickly pulled away, embarrassed and shy. She felt bad for hugging him as she lowered her head down. She didn’t know why she hugged him, she was just glad to see him as she’d been worried about him, as he’d gotten in trouble because of her. Zekhan smiled at her, he wasn’t angry at her for hugging him, he didn’t blame her as he hadn’t seen Selena since she’d been taken to see the Warchief and had been in the cell since then. It must have been so lonely and awful for her, staying in this cell all alone. seeing no one for three days.

Zekhan rested his hand on her forehead, mind linking with her. ”Ya okay?” He asked her. Selena didn’t answer him as she kept her head down. He glanced at her, noticing she was shaking and looked very pale. As Zekhan held her hand, he could feel how cold her skin was. At this, Zekhan removed his red cape from around his waist and placed it around Selena to keep her warm. It was easy for him to tell l how cold the cell was and how damp and dark it was in here, he felt sorry for Selena, being in this cell chained up and freezing cold. She nodded her thanks to him for the red cape, but kept her head down. “They didn’t hurt ya did they?” Zekhan asked, concerned about her. Selena shook her head at him. He stroked her hand gently with his long finger, as he was holding her hand trying to comfort her, but he stopped what he was doing when he heard Lord Saurfang clear his throat. Zekhan glanced at him, seeing the serious and annoyed look on the High Overlord’s face. 

“D-Did they h-hurt y-you? Y-You’re n-n-not in t-trouble a-are y-you Z-Zekhan…?” Selena asked him with concern as he glanced back at her.   
Zekhan could see the worry in her eyes. He shook his head at her. “No. No one has hurt me. Don’t worry Selena. Yes, I was in trouble…da Horde leaders and Da Warchief weren’t happy with me hiding and saving ya in my hut in da camp…but I explained to dem that ya really are innocent and I told dem everything. It took dem three days to decide what ta do with ya. But I kept pleading with dem to let ya go and dat ya not with the enemy.” Selena glanced at him, as she was surprise she’d been in this cell for only three days, it had felt like forever.   
“C-Can I g-go h-home…? A-are t-they l-letting me g-go…?” She asked him. Zekhan paused, and then sighed heavily. He knew this is why he also came into her cell, not just to check on how she was doing since he was worried about her, but the Leaders and The Warchief told him to tell Selena what they decided to do about her. Selena waited for his answer but Zekhan looked at her with guilt in his eyes, She didn’t like that look.   
“….Selena. Da…Da Warchief and da leaders all decided, and to let me tell ya what they decided to do with ya…” Zekhan started. She listened as he continued speaking inside her mind, giving her the bad news that he knew she wouldn’t want to hear, knowing this was going to upset her. “They’re not going to let ya go. Ya can’t go home yet…I’m sorry…” Zekhan sighed, feeling bad and awful telling her this bad news.   
Selena’s heart sank as she looked up at him with confusion and sadness. “ W-What? B-But w-w-why…?” Her eyes began watering up.   
Zekhan sighed as he continued to explain to her. “Because some of da Horde leaders don’t believe ya side of ya story…some think ya might be a spy from da Alliance. Da Horde wants to keep a close eye on ya see if ya not a threat or with da enemy. Some of da leaders dat believe ya want ya to stay and prove yourself dat you’re innocent…” Zekhan told her with a sad look. 

Selena tried to hold back her tears as she lowered her head sadly, upset that she couldn’t go home to see her mother, siblings and her pack, her home. She sobbed as Zekhan tried his best to comfort her, gently stroking her hand with his long finger. “I’m sorry Selena. I really am.” He told her, feeling bad and guilty for telling her about everything.

She sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. “I-I just w-want to g-go home…”  
Zekhan glanced at her, feeling sorry for the human girl. “I know ya do. But it’s not forever…just gotta prove dat you’re not with enemy and ya innocent. I’ll help ya Selena. I promise.” Zekhan reassured her with a gentle smile. 

Selena kept her head down feeling upset and scared as she felt like losing all hope of ever going home seeing her family again, being stuck here in this place.

Lord Saurfang huffed, getting impatient as he watch Zekhan mind liking with the human girl. “What's going on?” Zekhan look up and glance at him as he enter the cell. “You told her everything?” He asked him, glancing at the human girl. Selena wouldn’t look at him as she was still wary, scared and nervous of the giant older orc. 

Zekhan nodded at him. “Yes sir. I have. But…she’s just upset…can we let her out of here now? Please sir?” 

Lord Saurfang gruffed and knelt down beside Selena’s bed mat, unlocking her chains with the cell key, and unlocking the chains around her ankle. 

Selena stared at her ankle being freed from the chains. She noticed a red mark around her ankle as the chain was attach to her ankle hard, making her skin look sore. Zekhan helped Selena up from her bed mat and guided her out of her cell as they followed behind Saurfang out of the dungeon. Zekhan glance down at Selena, he noticed she was staying very close to his side, as she feared the older orc they followed in front. He didn’t blame her being frightened and scared of him, as he did look intimidating, probably to a human, and he did shout and yell at her grabbing her arm in the air back at his hut in the base camp.

Zekhan gently placed his hand on Selena’s forehead as they continued walking. “It’s ok Selena. He won't hurt us, dat High Overlord Saurfang dat I told ya about, remember?” He asked her, trying his best to ease the girl’s fear away as best he could.   
Her eyes widened in shock. This is that Lord Saurfang that Zekhan looks up to? She thought in surprise. He did sound scary and strong, how he told her about him, but she didn’t expect this older scary orc to actually be him. 

As they left the dungeon, Saurfang opened the double wooden doors and led them outside. Selena stared at the view in front of her. It was night out, there was large huts, huge stone buildings and loads of creatures walking around all over the place. She guessed this must be the Horde’s main base. As Saurfang lead them down the steps, Selena stayed very close to Zekhan’s side, still feeling nervous, scared, wary and uneasy of this strange place around her.   
As they walked, she noticed some of the creatures, which she guessed were all members and soldiers that serve the Horde. Some of them stopped and stared at her, or muttered to each other as they walk past. Selena didn’t like how some of them stared at her, they were glaring at her or sneering at her as she walked past. She could sense bad vibes from them as she guessed they didn’t like her at all. She was glad she was right next to Zekhan, scared at the thought of would happen if she didn’t have anyone to walk with, she would had no ideas what these soldiers or members would do to her if she walked alone.

Feeling uneasy and scared at being stared at no matter where they walked, Selena lowered her head, staring at the floor, doing anything to try and avoid having those Horde soldiers staring at her. 

As they walked for what seemed like a few minutes to her, Lord Saurfang stopped outside a small hut that was bit further away from the other stone buildings and larger cabin-like huts. He turned around, staring down at the human girl to Zekhan. “She’s not allowed to stay in the barracks with the others. She stays and sleeps in your new hut outside the barracks. She stays with you at all times, don’t let her out of your sight, understand boy?” Lord Saurfang asked with a deep serious tone of voice.   
Zekhan nodded. “I understand sir.”  
Lord Saurfang gruffed as he gave the young troll a serious look. “Be grateful we’re giving you a chance and letting you stay with the human girl in your care boy. If it was my choice, I would chosen someone else to keep an eye on the human girl.” Zekhan lowered his head slightly, “But you’re the only one that she’s most likely to talk to and trust, since she seems to feel safe around you…” Saurfang pointed out, staring down at the human girl, seeing her standing close to Zekhan’s side, still looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. 

“Thank you High Overlord.” Zekhan nodded his thanks to him, grateful to him.   
Lord Saurfang gruffed and walked past him before leaving them as he spoke. “Remember what the other leaders ordered you to do Zekhan. Teach the human girl to speak orcish and show her how we do things around here. You better be right about her being innocent and prove to us that she’s not with the enemy, because if she is, you know what will happen to her. “ 

Zekhan watched him go and sighed as he glanced down at Selena, who was still staring down at the ground and looked very nervous. He gently took her small hand into his, which made her look up at him. Zekhan rest his other hand gently onto her forehead. “Come on, let's get ya inside. Ya must be cold in dat cell. We’ll sit next to da fire okay?” He smiled warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i want to thank my dear friend trash_unlimitedfor editing this for me <3 thank you my dear friend much appreciated <3  
> please give her kudos or more views on her story she deserve it://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited thank you <3
> 
> I'm sorry i haven't upload this chapter sooner :( a lot has happen in real life i haven't had the time to write more. Hopefully i upload the next chapter soon as i can :)


	9. Chapter 9

Two days had passed since Selena was released from her cell and made to stay with Zekhan in his hut, deep in the Horde Sanctuary in Orgrimmar. Selena was resting on her side on her bed mat. She hadn’t left her new bed mat ever since she arrived in the hut. She couldn’t bring herself to go outside, as she was too scared and nervous at the chance of seeing other members of the Horde staring or sneering at her. She didn’t want to do anything, nor force herself to get up, she was depressed and felt hopeless as she couldn’t go back home to see her mother, her family, her pack and homeland because of the half of the Horde leaders think she’s with the enemy, and testing if she was really innocent or not under Zekhan’s care.

Zekhan however, was getting worried of Selena’s depressed state, and for not leaving her bed mat. He understood that she was upset and hurt inside that she lost her freedom and wanted to see her family so badly, but he knew if Selena didn’t start trying to get up or learn, nor gain the Horde leader’s trust, this wouldn’t look good for her at all. He tried cheering her up by showing his shaman magic, which did bring a smile to her face, but only for few minutes, until she became depressed again despite the troll man’s efforts.  
Early in the morning, Zekhan reported to Lord Saurfang and High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof about Selena’s depressed state, as he was worried for her. Lord Saurfang however, wasn’t very happy of the human girl status so far and yelled at Zekhan to make the human girl get out of the hut and learn or else he would deal with her in his harsh way and drag the human girl out himself if he had too. Zekhan tried to defend Selena, saying she just upset and this was a lot for her to take all in, as she lost her freedom and needed time, but Lord Saurfang snapped and shouted at Zekhan harshly, ordering him to get the human girl to start learning today or else she’d be under his care instead.  
With no other choice, Zekhan return to his hut. As he entered inside his new hut, he saw that Selena had still not moved at all from the bed mat he left for her an hour ago. He stared at the human girl with a sad and guilty look. She looked so sad, depressed and seemed to giving up hope of even trying to do anything. Zekhan sighed a little as walked over to Selena and knelt down in front of her. She glanced at him, and then looked back down again. Zekhan gently lay his hand on her forehead, mind linking with her. “Ey Selena, how ya feeling?” He asked her gently with a small smile.  
Selena didn’t answer, she just remained quiet. Zekhan was worried about her, as he stared at the food he left for her to eat yesterday, and she hadn’t even had one bite to eat. His worry for her simply wouldn’t leave, he had to help her now, he couldn’t let her wind up under Saurfang, knowing how bad things would turn out, so he did what he had to do. 

Sighing heavily, Zekhan mind linked with her again. “Selena…I…I understand and I don’t blame ya at all for feeling dis way…but…ya gotta start getting up now and learn to speak Orcish and learn our ways here and start proving to da horde leaders dat your innocent and not with da enemy. I know dis is a lot to take in but…ya gotta try at to, least for today. Please Selena… dis isn’t making ya look good to da leaders. Trust me on dis.”  
Selena glanced up at him and closed her eyes sadly as she let out a small sigh. She knew Zekhan was trying to help her and wanted her to prove to the Horde that she really is innocent and not with the Alliance. She knew she can’t stay in bed all day feeling sad and upset and missing her mother, family and home so badly, she knew Zekhan was right, but she felt scared and felt overwhelmed by all of this. It’d just been few short days after all. “I-I…I k-know…I-I’m…just s-scared…I..I… d-don’t k-know i-if I can g-go out t-there…I-I’m t-terrified…” Selena nervously explained to him.  
Zekhan looked at her with a sad expression as he tried to comfort and reassure her. “Selena, da Horde isn’t all dat bad. I know dis all seems new, scary, strange and confusing to ya, but really, da Horde isn’t as bad as ya think it is. I know ya scared. But no one is going to hurt ya. I promise. Please Selena, do this for ya self and for your family if ya want to see dem again. I promise I’ll help ya, ya not alone.” He offered her his hand with a reassuring smile.  
Selena stared at him, she knew she had to trust this troll man and what he was saying to her. He’d done everything he could to help her and had saved her life after she was unconscious outside of the woods, he even protected her to keep her safe. Selena knew she had to face her fears sooner or later, but she didn’t want to do it alone. She stared at him and paused for few minutes, she knew this troll man was right, she had to face her fears and trust him on this, there was no other choice, it was either give up and be killed by the Horde, or stay alive and prove her innocence so she could go home and be free to see her mother and family and pack again. It was her only chance to get out of here as she knew it was impossible to escape and make a run for it, seeing how huge the place was, and it was full of Horde members as she was deep inside the sanctuary. Besides, she didn’t want to let the troll man down as he’d helped her so much, and she didn’t want him to get into more trouble because of her or let her family down either if she didn’t try.

Selena sighed and nodded at him as she slowly reached out her hand and held onto his. Zekhan smiled at her and helped her up on her feet with his hand pulling her up. 

Zekahn escorted her towards the entrance of the hut. He glanced at her as she stopped and prepared herself: she took a deep shaky breath inm bracing herself to face her fear. Zekhan gently squeezed her hand, assuring her that it would be okay.  
Stepping outside, the morning sun blinded her eyes for a second, causing her to she cover them with her hand. Adjusting her eyes to the morning sun, Selena glanced around at her surroundings. She could see the giant tall stone walls around the whole base, tall stone buildings and huts around her as far as she could see. As she took in the strange and new scenery around her, Zekhan gently squeezed her hand again.

Zekhan gently guided Selena to a nearby wooden bench with a brown worn out book left on it, which he’d placed there for her early on, as the bench was just a minute away from the hut. As they both sat down on the wooden bench, Zekhan picked up the brown book as Selena glanced nervously around her. He gently used his other hand to mind link with her. “There, see? Nothing to be scared of is there?” Zekhan smiled at her. But he noticed the human girl looked puzzled and confused as she stared at him. “W-W-Why c-can’t w-we l- learn inside t-the hut…?” She asked him.

“Because we’re being watched and observed by one of da warchief scouts….he’s actually watching us right now. “ Zekhan informed Selena, as he could see behind her an undead forsaken scout watching them from a few feet away, hidden under the shade with his back against the wall, observing them with his arms crossed.  
Selena’s eyes widened in surprise and shock as she gazed around. trying to see who was watching them. “W-W-Where?!” She asked.

“Don’t look at him Selena, look at me. ” Zekhan told her with a serious tone. Selena stared at the troll man with her head down slightly, she didn’t understand why this scout member was watching and observing her.  
“W-Why i-is he o-o-observing me…?” She asked.

“Because he’s reporting to da Warchief herself or Nathanos, her trusted bodyguard and champion for da Banshee queen. They want to keep an eye on ya to make sure ya are doing your training and learning, since some of da leaders don’t trust ya. “ Zekhan explained.  
“O-oh…” Selena replied with her head down slightly. “Is..is h-he g-going t-to w-watch m-me a-all the time…?” She felt uneasy and uncomfortable at the thought of someone watching her all the time.  
He shook his head. “Not inside da hut, probably only when ya outside with me most likely.” 

Selena nodded a little in understanding, at least she had some privacy inside Zekhan’s hut without that scout watching her. She understood why zekhan wanted her to learn outside than inside the hut, because the Warchief scout was keeping an eye on her and reporting back and keeping the warchief informed about her. “Just ignore him Selena, pretend he's not there. Let’s just focus on teaching ya to speak orcish.” He told her while looking at the first pages of the book. Selena didn’t know if she could pretend to ignore and concentrate while someone was watching her, but she knew had to focus on learning to speak the Horde’s language regardless.  
\------------------

Two hours had passed since Zekhan started teaching the human girl to learn to speak orcish. Selena was learning slowly how to pronounce certain words like: “Hello, okay, bye, yes and no.” He spoke the words for her first, and she copied him word for word. Zekhan was being patient and teaching her the basics, he knew it would a few weeks or so for Selena to fully speak a little in orcish, he knew if they kept this up everyday for a few hours, the human girl would be able to speak orcish. Selena did pause a few times on how to pronounce the words out into orcish, it was a tricky and weird language for to her, it felt strange speaking and trying to remember the words. She hoped she could improve speaking this strange language, as she would like to know what Zekhan and the other Horde members were saying to each other. It felt so alien to her, listening to others speaking the same language that she didn’t understand. Selena couldn’t understand the orcish writing either, as it looked all like gibberish to her.  
As Selena was trying to utter one of the orchish words, Zekhan noticed the forsaken scout was still watching and observing them like a statue with no emotion in his eyes or face. He was surprised the undead scout wasn’t so bored watching them, but then the troll remembered that the forsaken scouts rarely have emotions. 

Zekhan glanced back at Selena as she was trying to speak orcish, while talking slowly like a little toddler learning to speak. “H-H-H-hello my name is S-S-S -Selena. I’m f-f-from the Y-Y-Y Yowlumne t-t-tribe”  
He smiled at her, impressed at how she was learning to speak in the Horde’s main language. Her speaking in orchish was slow, and she was stuttering a lot, but she was learning and trying to get the hang of it. Zekhan noticed that even without mind linking her, Selena’s speech still had a lot of stuttering. He knew she was a very shy and nervous human, but did he wonder if her stuttering was caused by her nerves and emotions, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to ask as he didn’t want to offend her, worried he might hurt her feelings if he asked.

Thinking she’d done well so far learning with how to speak the basic words of orchish, Zekhan turned over the next page of the book, showing her and teaching her some texts, writing, and the alphabet of orcish for her. Selena stared at the page as Zekhan mind linked with her, telling her that this was the alphabet she had to try and remember. 

Not far from where the human girl was learning to speak orchish with the troll sitting on the wooden bench, a tall and massive tauren with black fur and long black hair with braids was eating an apple while walking. He spotted the two in the distance. “Zekhan?” The tauren called out while walking close to them. Recognising the voice right away, Zekhan looked up and saw who the voice belong to: It was Paco.

“Ey mon.” Zekhan smiled at him. Selena turned around, seeing who Zekhan was talking to. She looked up and gasped at the tall and massive the bull-like man creature was as he walked closer towards them. She couldn’t believe how tall and huge this creature was. Selena quickly sat on the other side of the bench next to Zekhan, weary and little scared of the creature. 

Paco noticed the young human girl sitting close to his friend’s side, and saw the fearful and weary look in her brown eyes. He stared at her. ”Is this the human girl that’s under you care my friend?” He asked the troll while smiling gently at the scared and weary human girl.  
“Yeah she is, I’m just teaching her how to speak and read orchish right now. Her name is Selena.” He told him.  
Paco nodded and knelt down on one knee as he placed his furry hand out to the human girl, greeting her. “Hello Selena, I’m Paco, nice to meet you.” Selena stared at the strange bull man creature’s three fingered hand. He was so massive despite being on his knee.  
Zekhan placed his hand on Selena’s forehead. ”It’s okay Selena, dis is Paco, he’s a friend of mine. He won’t hurt ya, he’s a really friendly guy.” Selena stared at him, and then at the giant bull man’s furry hand. Slowly, she gently shook it. 

Zekhan mouthed quietly to Paco: She’s very shy.  
Paco smiled at the young, shy human girl. He understood her well, as he had very quiet and was shy like that when he was a young child. He would hide behind his mother’s legs or her side, being too nervous and shy to say “hello” to anyone.  
“Can she understand orcish, or not yet?” He asked his troll friend.  
Zekhan shook his head at him. “No not yet, she’s just learning. I think in a few days time, or weeks, she might understand our language.” 

“I see.” Paco nodded in understanding.  
He gently placed his furry finger on Selena’s forehead, mind linking her since he was a shaman like Zekhan. “It’s nice to meet you Selena, welcome to the Horde. I hope as you spend your time here with us, you’ll come to know that were not all scary.” He then chuckled a bit.

Selena smiled shyly at him. “T-T-Thank y-you…” Paco nodded at her and removed his fingers away from her forehead, ending the mind link with her.  
She could sense that this giant bull man creature had a kind and good aura around him, it made her feel like he wasn’t a threat or aggressive just like Zekhan wasn’t either. He wasn’t like the other trolls that’d been nasty in Zekhan’s hut trying to attack her, or the older green skinned male that was Lord Saurfang that had hurt her arm as he lifted her up in the air while shouting at her.  
Zekhan noticed that Selena didn’t seem as weary or nervous of his tauren friend anymore, as now she seemed more relaxed around him.  
He stared at his friend and asked him a question that has been bothering him with worry and had been on his mind for a few days. “Paco, how is Toza, Mona and da Grimdrive brothers? Are they okay? Are…they still angry with me? I…I haven’t seen them since we came to Orgrimmar...” He was a little worried about his friends, as he hadn’t seen them in few days since they all had to travel back to Orgrimmar from the base camp. He didn’t know if his friends were still angry at him, or just ignoring or avoiding him because he hid a human in the base camp.  
Paco stared back at his friend and paused, looking down as if he was struggling to find the right words to say to him. “Uh….well….Toza..he’s still angry with you for saving a human girl and hiding her in the base camp without telling anyone. Mona and the Grimdrive Brothers, they’re not angry with you much…they’re just…uh well…surprised and shocked with you. I don’t think Mona and the Grimdrive Brothers are avoiding or ignoring you my friend they just…don’t how to approach or talk to you…” He then gave him a weak smile.  
Zekha’s amber eyes glanced down as he listened to Paco. “I see…”  
He didn’t mean to make his friends feel angry or shocked about him hiding a human in his hut without telling them or anyone else.  
Sensing his friend’s guilt and worry, Paco pet the troll man’s back gently. ”Why don’t you go see them later in the dining hall? After teaching Selena hm?” He suggested with a reassuring smile. Zekhan glanced at him, and at Selena, who was watching them speaking together, though she couldn’t understand what they were saying to each other.  
“I would Paco but…I can’t leave Selena all alone, even in da hut right now…I think it’s best she stays with me because she is under my care…” Zekhan replied while glancing at floor.  
Paco nodded, but thought of something that might help the troll man. “Well..bring her with you. I’ll let Mona and the Grimdrive Brothers know you’re coming later on with Selena. I…uh…I don’t know how Toza would react or if he would even come to meet us if Selena was there…but I’ll let them know.”  
Zekhan glanced at Selena and pauses before answering his friend’s suggestion. “I don’t know how Selena would feel about dat…she’s not used to other Horde members yet, it might be too soon or too much for her right now since she very shy, scared and nervous of anyone in da Horde and she can’t understand orchish well yet…but...she’s gotta face her fears and get used to other members of da Horde…I’ll ask her.” He then gave a sigh.  
He then turned to face Selena as she stared at him. He places his hand over her forehead to mind link with her. “Selena, after teaching ya how to read in orchish, do ya fancy to eat anything in the dining hall with me, Paco and da rest of my friends? How do ya feel about dat Selena? Do ya feel up to it?” He asked her gently with a soft smile.  
Selena paused and lowered her head down, thinking about it. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to meet or face any more members of this horde, and didn’t like the thought of big crowds of those creatures sneering and staring at her, the thought alone made her feel very nervous and scared, but she knew deep down she had to face her fears sooner or later. At least Zekhan’s friend seemed friendly though. Selena knew she wouldn’t understand what everyone was saying since she hadn’t yet fully learnt orchish yet, and she wasn’t too keen on big crowds anyways, but she knew it was best to see what Zekhan’s other friends were like. She hoped they were friendly and nice like Zekhan and his bull-like friend Paco.  
Zekhan waited patiently for Selena’s answer. He was sure at first she would say no, but he wouldn’t blame her and would understand if she didn’t feel up to it. Selena shyly glanced at him and nodded, “O-Okay…”  
He smiled at her. “It’ll be okay Selena. Me and Paco will be with ya. Ya won’t be alone, okay?” Selena nodded shyly in understanding, she felt relieved a little that Zekhan and his friend would be going with her, though she still felt very nervous and a little scared about going to the dining hall with the other Horde members being there.

Paco waited patiently as he watched his friend mind link with the human girl. Zekhan turned to face him and nodded. “She said she’ll come. I just hope if Toza does turn up, he doesn’t scare or offend her though…seeing as how he hates humans. I also hope da Grimdrive Brothers don’t act pervy or flirt with her. I don’t want them scaring her or making her feel uncomfortable…” 

Paco nodded at his friend. “Don’t worry my friend. I’ll let the Grimdrive Brothers know to not act too pervy nor flirt with Selena. I’m sure they’ll try to be on their best behaviour with her there…Mona normally tells them off if she sees them flirting or being too pervy with any females they meet…” 

Zekhan sighed a little. “I hope so mon…she is bound to meet da Grimdrive Brothers and Toza sooner or later I suppose...”  
Paco pet his friend back, trying his best to reassure the troll. “It’ll be fine my friend, just let me talk to them. I’ll see you and Selena there at the dining hall later on okay?” He smiled. Zekhan nodded at him as he watched his friend kneel down in front of Selena again and min-linked with her. “It was nice to meet you Selena. See you again soon.” Selena nodded at him as she smiled shyly at the bull creature.

Paco stood up and waved his furry hand at them. “See you both later at the dining hall.” He then walked away from them to find Mona, Toza and The Grimdrive Brothers. 

Selena and Zekhan watched Paco leave as Zekhan stared at the human girl next to him and placed his hand on her forehead again to mind link with her. “Shall we continue to teach ya how to read orchish and da alphabet?” 

She glanced at the troll man and nodded. ”Yes p-please…”

“Okay.” Zekhan smiled at her.

“…Z-Zekhan…?” 

“Yes Selena?”

“Is P-Paco s-some k-kind of t-troll l-like you…?” She asked, confused as to why this Paco looked like a bull-like creature.

Zekhan paused and stared at the human girl, confused. “Huh…?”

“I-Is your friend Paco a-a troll l-like you…?” She asked him again.

Zekhan stared at selena for a minute, until he burst out laughing at her question. Selena looked at him, confused, wondering why found her question so funny.

“No no no no. Paco’s not a troll! He’s a tauren. He doesn’t even look like one!” Zekhan chuckled, but he then remembered Selena had never met other species or people before except when she was attacked by the human bandits and only knew Zekhan was a troll because he told her and only met new species since she was brought into the base camp and Orgrimmar. She didn’t know the other species name expect for trolls and humans so far.

“T-Tauren…?” 

Zekhan shook his head, knowing that she never heard that name before. “Taurens are da large muscular humanoid and bull-like creatures like Paco ya just met. Da Horde is not just full of trolls Selena, there’s all sorts of allies and races here. Like orcs, da the big green skinned ones like Lord Saurfang for example. Da undead forsaken are what dat scout is watching us is, and da Warchief. Da ones with da with glowing greens eyes are da blood elves. Da small green ones with long ears are da goblins, da bear-like creatures are da pandaren, da orcs with da browns skins are da mag'har orcs, da ones with da tusks and blue skin like me are da darkspear trolls, and da shatterspear trolls and da zandalari trolls.”  
Selena tried to process all the information Zekhan was telling her in her mind of all the names each races have, and were in the Horde. She never realized how many species and races were in this Horde, but it did make more sense to her now, and it explained why Zekhan’s bull-like friend, the Warchief,t he dead corpse man next to her and Lord Saurfang didn’t look like Zekhan because they were different races.  
“S-So…P-Paco, your f-friend. is a t-t-tauren…Lord S-Saurfang is an o-orc…and the W-Warchief a-and the s-scout w-watching us a-are the u-undead f- forsaken…?” Selena asked.

Zekhan nodded at her. ”Dats right Selena. I can tell ya more about my kind and da other races if ya like later on?” 

She smiled at him. ”Y-Yes p-please, I would l-like that.” She was interested earning about the troll man’s race, as well as the other races in the Horde.

“Okay. But first, let’s try and teach ya how to read orchish and learn da alphabet okay? And later, we’ll meet Paco in da dining hall after dat, is that alright?” He asked.

Selena nodded as Zekhan glanced down at the book and showed the human girl, with his finger on the top page, to pronounce the first letter of the alphabet in orchish.  
\------------------------

Nearly two hours had passed as Selena was trying her best to understand and learn how to read the orchish alphabet, as she slowly uttered the words out while trying to read them with Zekhan’s help and support.

The troll noticed the her eyes looked tired, but she tried to stay focused regardless. Zekhan thought it was best if Selena had a break for today as he thought she’d done very well so far learning. and so deserved it. He then placed his hand on her head. ”Alright Selena, you’ve done very good. Shall we call it a day? We can continue with dis tomorrow okay?” 

Selena nodded at him as Zekhan closed the book and sat up as he quickly went back to his hut to put the book away. He came back outside to see her waiting for him as she stood up, glancing at him. Zekhan smiled at her as he quickly looked back at the forsaken scout, still watching them from a distance with no emotion on his face.

He placed his hand over Selena’s forehead, mind linking with her again. “Alright, let’s go see Paco, he’s probably waiting for us with da others in da dining hall.” He then removed his hand away from her forehead.  
Zekhan felt a little nervous seeing his friends, as he hasn’t seen them since they all arrived at Orgrimmar. He hoped they could forgive him, and see why he saved the human girl’s life, and why he couldn’t tell them why he hid her. 

As the troll man and the human girl started walking to the dining hall, the forsaken scout that was watching them in distance started to follow them, but continued to keep his distance. Selena stayed very close to Zekhan’s side. not wanting to get lost and feeling safe being near him. Selena scanned her surroundings as they were walking, and she noticed a few members of the Horde walking past or minding their own business sometimes stopped to stare or sneer at her. She lowered her head down and wouldn’t make eye contact with them, fearing to look at them as she could sense their dislike and hatred of her since she was a human. Selena felt uneasy, very nervous, and a little scared of the stares and sneers every time she walked past anyone here, she didn’t like this many people staring at her, worsening her nerves.

Zekhan glanced over at his side, seeing Selena’s head looking down and not making eye contact with anyone. He could see everyone they walked past was staring at the human girl or muttering things to each other, talking about her. He felt sorry for Selena, as he didn’t blame her for not trying to make eye contact with anyone, but she had to face her fears and get used to the other members in the Horde. He knew in time that once the other Horde members and leaders see Selena is no threat and not with the Alliance, they might see her as their own member, but it would take time for everyone in the Horde to trust her.  
Seeing that the giant building housing the dining hall was very close, Zekhan looked around and noticed he couldn’t see Paco outside. The young troll man guessed he must be inside with the others, waiting for him. He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a small touch on his hand. Gazing down, he saw Selena’s small hands touching his, looking up at him as she uttered his name out shyly. “Z-Zekhan…?”

Zekhan stopped and knelt on his knee, resting his hand on her forehead to mind link with her. “What is it Selena?” He asked.

Selena glanced at him. ”W-What’s y-your other f-friends like…?” She wanted to know what this troll man’s other friends were like before they headed on in to meet them. She felt nervous to meet his friends as she hoped they were like Zekhan or the tauren creature Paco she met early on, as Selena wasn’t good nor the best at being social with people, as she was shy person. 

Zekhan gazed at her and paused for a minute. trying to think of how to describe his friends to her. ”Hmm…well there’s Mona, she’s a tauren like Paco except she’s a tough and strong willed women. She can be a bit short-tempered when she’s angry…but she is really nice once ya get to know her, she has a gentle and caring heart deep down. Her and Paco are old childhood friends, they’re from the same tribe they both grew up in. And there’s da Grimdrive brothers Greezink, Klik and Donk, they’re goblins and trading merchants. They love money and…uh…there bit of perverts…they like any females they meet….and then there’s Toza…da troll ya met back in my hut…Toza is grumpy, moody and he comes off as cold, but once ya get to know him, he’s an okay troll…just gotta give him a chance to get to know him…” He hoped that mentioning his friend Toza hadn’t put off the human girl from going to see his friends. 

Selena’s eyes widened slightly as Zekhan mention his friend Toza. She remembered that he tried to attack her with his axe back in Zekhan’s hut in the base camp. Selena could remember seeing the hatred and anger in that troll’s eyes when he tried to attack her and watched her while Zekhan went to get Lord Saurfang and the other leader with him. She wasn’t sure if she could go in this dining hall now and see that other troll again that tried to attack her, the thought of seeing that other troll again made her more nervous and a little scared just thinking about it.

Zekhan noticed Selena was quiet and lost in thought, he was a little worried that he must’ve put her off from wanting to see his friends because of Toza, as he guessed selena must’ve remembered him. 

“Selena, it’ll be okay. Toza isn’t going to attack ya…no one is going to hurt ya okay? I promise. Besides, he might not show up…but if he does, there’s still nothing to worry about because I’ll be there with ya okay? And Paco too.” He assured her with a smile. Selena glanced at him and looked away, feeling unsure about meeting his friends, especially with that other troll that might be there. She looked back at Zekhan, she trusted this troll and felt safe with him. Selena nodded at him shyly as Zekhan smiled at her and removed his hand from her forehead, ending the mind link as he stood up and both carried on, walking towards the dining hall.

As they arrived at the building with the dining hall, Zekhan sighed a little as he stared at the big wooden door in front of him, bracing himself to meet his friends inside, waiting for him and the human girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you my dear friend trash_unlimited for editing this for me xx <3 thank you so much appreciated <3  
> please give her kudos or more views on her story she deserve it://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited thank you <3
> 
> I'm sorry i haven't upload this chapter sooner :( real life keeping me busy and all i haven't had the time to write every day to type this story on word document on the pc. Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon as i can ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Opening the big wooden door in front of him, Zekhan and the human girl entered the Horde’s dining hall. Selena gasped in shock at how many Horde members were inside the huge dining hall. As soon as they arrived in the dining hall, all the members stopped what they were doing and began staring at the human girl. 

Feeling anxiety and fear overwhelming her at seeing everyone staring and sneering at her, Selena tried to turn around wanting to leave, but Zekhan gently turned her around again and mind linked with her. “Hey hey it’s okay. It’s okay. Ya can do this Selena, just ignore them.” He told her gently, trying his best to reassure her.

“I-I d-d-don’t k-know i-if I c-can…t-there’s s-so m-many s-staring a-at me…”

“Just ignore them. Ya can do this Selena.” He told her again. “I promise you'll be fine.”  
Selena stared at him and nodded shyly, taking in deep steady breaths and staying close to Zekhan’s side, holding onto the troll’s large hand. Zekhan gently squeezed her hand, letting her know that it’ll be okay and she can do this.

As the troll guided the human girl slowly into the dining hall, Selena tried her best to ignore the Horde members stare’s and angry glares at her as she looked down at the floor, not making eye contact with anyone, too scared too look up to see them watching her.

“Zekhan, over here!” shouted a familiar voice.

Looking in the direction the voice was coming from, Zekhan could see Paco waving at him as he, Mona, the Grimdrive Brothers and Toza were. They were all sat down on a wooden bench with there foods and drinks on the table, waiting for Zekhan. 

He waved back and gently guided Selena towards where his friends were. Paco smiled, greeting his friend. “Hey Zekhan, you and Selena made it!”

“Hey mon, hey guys.” He said, greeting Paco and the rest of his friends as he and Selena walked towards them and stood nearby their table. 

Mona, the Grimdrive Brothers and Toza stared at Zekhan and the human girl. Zekhan was surprised Toza had even bothered show up with the others, as he thought for sure that Toza wouldn’t come, as he hates humans. 

Zekhan felt a little uneasy and nervous as he noticed he friends, apart from Paco, were staring at the human girl and at him. He could sense they were still not happy, nor had forgotten that he had hid the human girl in the base camp without telling anyone. 

Zekhan sighed heavily. “Listen guys…about Selena and back at da base camp…I’m sorry. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell ya about her and not telling da Captain. I hid her because I didn’t want anyone to hurt her…she’s not with da enemy, she really is innocent and isn’t a spy. I know it was foolish and really stupid of me to not tell anyone, but I was really worried about her…she was hurt and vulnerable when I found her while on my patrol…it was da right thing to do to save her…I should’ve told da Captain straight away when I brought her back at dat base camp. Please forgive me. I didn’t like nor wanted to lie to ya all.” 

Mona let out a sigh with her arms crossed. “That’s still not the point Zekhan. You hid a human in the base camp without telling anyone, especially the Captain! She could’ve been a spy though, it was a dangerous and foolish decision you made you know…”

“And stupid.” The Grimdrive Brothers spoke at the same time. 

“I know…but I really am sorry guys, please forgive me. I don’t want ya guys to hate me for what I done” Zekhan pleaded to them.

Mona sighed again. “We don’t hate you Zekhan, it’s just…well...we’re just shocked and surprised by your actions.” 

“I know, I'm really sorry…but It was the right thing to do to save her, like I said. I couldn’t leave her to die…it just felt wrong to do dat ya know.” He apologized again.

“Come on everyone, Zekhan is really sorry for what he’s done. Let’s put all this behind us and all be friends again. Okay?” Paco spoke up in defence of Zekhan’s actions and trying to keep the peace amongst them, not wanting an argument to start. 

Mona shook her head, but agreed with Paco. She didn’t want to argue with Zekhan as the Horde leaders made up their mind about the human girl and her fate, deciding what to do with her.  
The Grimdrive Brothers nodded in agreement both saying: “Alright. We forgive ya pal.” For they had the same reason as Mona. 

But Zekhan noticed Toza hadn’t said a word, he refused to look at Zekhan, as he was glaring at the human girl, obviously not happy at her being there. 

Selena could feel a little bit of tension around Zekhan’s friends, she didn’t know what they were saying to each other, but she wished she could understand them. She could sense the other troll she recognised that attacked her inside Zekhan’s hut back at the base camp, as she quickly glanced at him. She could see his amber eyes glaring at her, Selena quickly looked away, feeling scared, nervous and uncomfortable of that troll staring at her with hatred. She could sense his eyes glaring at her still, burning with nothing but hatred for her.

“So…Zekhan, aren’t you going to introduce us to this new friend of yours?” Mona asked, staring at the human girl next to his side that was holding his hand. 

“Yeah come on pal! Introduce us to this human chick of yours already!” The Grimdrive Brothers spoke at the same time.

Zekhan smiled and nodded. “Dis is Selena. She still can’t understand orchish yet, but she is learning though.” He mind linked with Selena, gesturing her towards his friends and speaking at same time so they can hear him, “Selena, dis is Mona.” He said, pointing to Mona. 

“Hello.” She greeted with a nod.

“And dis is da Grimdrive Brothers: Greezink, Klik and Donk.” Zekhan said, pointing to the three goblin brothers.   
“Hey there!” They all greeted at same time, smiling at the human girl.

“And dis is Toza…you might recognise him from back at da base camp…Toza and me are both from da same tribe.” Zekhan said, pointing to the other troll. Toza didn’t say anything, but glared at the human girl and looked away with a humph, not greeting the human.  
Zekhan sighed, expecting him to behave like this. ”Don’t take it personally Selena, he just dislikes humans. But once he gets to know ya and see ya not with da enemy, he’ll warm up to ya.”   
“No I will not. Not in a million bloody years.” Toza muttered in anger under his breath before drinking down his beer. 

Sensing the tension and anger coming from Toza, Paco spoke up. “Come. Sit you two. We left some food and drinks for you both. I don’t know what food Selena likes…but I hope what I brought over is okay.” He than pet at the wooden bench, wanting Selena and Zekhan to sit down next to him.   
Selena looked at the bench the tauren was gesturing for her to sit next to him, she glanced up at Zekhan, who nodded at her to sit down and that it was okay. Selena sat down next to Paco and Zekhan sat beside Selena at the end of the bench. 

Feeling nervous and very shy as she looked up at the troll man’s friends, Selena stared at the food on the wooden bench in front of her. There here was this strange soft yellow and brown food again that Zekhan gave her in his hut that he told her was called “cheese and bread”, and some cut up pieces of watermelon and grapes, along with a cup of water. Realizing how hungry she was without eating for nearly two whole days, Selena tried not to wolf down her food as she ate the cheese first. Paco chuckled, seeing how hungry the human girl was.

“Hungry isn’t she?” Paco asked Zekhan with a smile.

“Yeah she is. I’m not surprise. She hasn’t ate anything for two days. ” Zekhan chuckled.

“You haven’t been feeding her?!” Mona asked in shock and anger at her friend as she placed her drink down, feeling sorry for the poor human girl not eating anything.

“No no no, I have been trying Mona! She just wasn’t hungry and wouldn’t eat ever since she was allowed out of da cell, because she was depressed and she just wants to go home. I just got her outside today to learn. Don’t worry, I'm not starving her.” He assured her.

Mona sighed as she picked her drink up and drank her beer. 

As Zekhan glanced at Selena, he noticed that some of the Horde members were staring or glancing at their direction where the human girl was, the troll ignores them but he also noticed the undead scout was sitting way at the back of the dining hall watching them. Zekhan wasn’t surprise that it didn’t take long for the forsaken scout to catch up to them and observe the human girl. 

“So…Selena, where do you come from? What’s your homeland like?” Mona asked her in interest. 

Selena looked up while eating as she glanced at the female tauren hearing her say her name, but couldn’t understand what she said to her. Zekhan was about to mind link her what his friend said, but Paco had already mind linked her with his finger, telling her what Mona had said.

Selena swallowed her food down and paused as she thought about her family, her mother and homeland. She told the tauren what her homeland was like and where she comes from, which Paco said word for word out loud so the rest of his friends could hear what Selena was saying.

Paco told them that Selena lives near the tall mountains in the deep woods up north, and it was only her pack who live there, no other races nor other people live in their territory. He told them that her homeland was beautiful and peaceful, they never interact with other races nor leave their territory for their own safety and that they hunt their own food and look after each other. 

Mona nodded as she and the others listened to Paco. “Hmm so your tribe is very isolated, a bit unusual for humans to live so isolated from the other society…but your homeland sounds peaceful though…” She replied, thinking it was interesting, but a little unusual for humans to live so isolated from other people, especially Selena’s own kind.

Paco told Selena that Mona thinks her homeland sounds nice and peaceful, which made her feel happy.

“So what you do for fun Selena? Since your tribe lives in such an isolated place?” Greezink asked in interest.

“Yeah what your hobbies like girl?” Klik asked too.

“Yeah!” Donk asked also. 

Paco mind linked her, asking Selena what the Grimdrive Brothers’ questions.

Selena paused and shyly told Paco her hobbies and interests, which Paco relayed word for word what she was saying: that her interests and hobbies was that she likes running through the woods, watching animals, and exploring in the woods and the mountains. He told them she liked flowers and picking up rare items to collect, and that her dream was to be able to travel and explore outside her pack’s territory, and that she loves star gazing at the sky when the stars are out because it’s so beautiful to her.

Selena felt nervous as she hoped her hobbies and interests didn’t sound weird to Zekhan friends.  
Paco smiled at her hobbies and interests, thinking her personality was sweet, as it reminded him that it's sort of like his personality too. While the others except for Toza nodded as they listened to Paco.

“Sounds like a nice hobby Selena.” Mona smiled.

“So you’re a nature type girl eh?” Greezink said.

“Hmm like Paco here.” Klik pointed out.

“Yeah Paco and most of the taurens are tree huggers.” Donk chuckled, which made Mona give them a disapproving shake of her head at them. 

“Not all taurens are tree huggers you idiots!” She snorted in annoyance.

“Well expect for Mona…” the Grimdrive Brothers muttered to each other, which Mona heard them say as she glared at them.

Paco didn’t tell Selena what exactly the Grimdrive Brothers and Mona were saying to each other, other than that they behave like this and that it’s normal for them to argue with each other. 

Selena smiled a little watching the goblins brothers and the tauren women argue, it kinda look comical with ow they were arguing and that this was normal for them. 

“I like your hobbies and interests too Selena. I’m a bit of a nature person myself.” Paco told her while mind linking with her with a smile. 

“Y-You are…?” Selena asked him while smiling.

“Ah uh….well I don’t run much I’m afraid with these hooves and all…but I love the earth around us and I love my free time to meditate, mediation is the best way to calm the spirit down.” Paco said to her.

Zekhan watched his friends and saw Paco mind linking Selena, talking to her. He was glad that his friends seem curious and interested in Selena and being welcoming to her, all expect for Toza. Zekhan glanced at him, noticing Toza was watching the human girl with disgust and hatred in his eyes. He looked at her as if she was a threat as he drank his beer down more. Zekhan knew why his friend hated and disliked humans and the Alliance so much for a reason though…..

Mona rolled her eyes at the Grimdrive Brothers and spoke to Selena. “So I guess you must like animals then Selena? Since by the sound of it you love nature and exploring. You must have loads of mounts where you come from.”

Selena paused as Paco was telling her inside her mind what the tauren women was asking. She knew her pack and family didn’t have pets or mounts to ride in her homeland. Why would her and her pack want to ride animals when they have legs to walk on? She thought. Selena knew and felt that it’d be unfair to ride an animal’s back, it wasn’t really fair on the poor animal. Besides, she and her pack could turn into wolves once a month and could run so much faster all on fours, there was no need for mounts where she came from. 

She paused again as she thought about her wolf side, she knew she couldn’t tell Zekhan or his friends that she, her family and pack were werewolves. She was scared and terrified they’d hurt her and she was very unsure what they’d do to her if they find out she was a werewolf and not really a human. She had also heard rumours in her pack that there was another species out there that was sort of like them, except there were more monstrous, very aggressive and looked down upon by other races. 

“W-W-We don’t have m-mounts i-in my h-homeland…w-we d-don’t ride a-animals…” Selena said as Paco relayed out loud what she was saying.

Mona raised her eyes at her in surprise as the others stare at her. “Your tribe doesn’t ride any mounts? Really?” She asked. Paco told Selena that, and she nodded back at the tauren women.

“Hmm, I would’ve thought your homeland might of if you like animals so much…how come your tribe doesn’t ride mounts Selena?” Mona asked her while drinking her beer.

“W-we just d-don’t…it’s not our p-packs w-ways I g-guess…k-kinda showing r-respect t-to t-the c-creatures i-in our f-forests… “ Selena explained while Paco told it to the others out loud. 

“Shame. I think you would love to ride mounts if you had a chance...” Mona muttered.

“Hey! Maybe she can!” Greezink said out loud with an idea.

“Hmm?” Mona stared at the goblin brothers, confused. 

“Yeah she can!” Donk agreed.  
“Hey Zekhan, why don’t you teach Selena here how to ride a mount? Ya got that cool looking raptor of yours! And it’s teaching her how to be part of the Horde.” Klik asked the troll. 

Zekhan smiled and nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah mon dats not a bad idea. I think she’d like dat.” 

“Aww she’ll love it. What a good idea!” Paco agreed with a warm smile. Toza rolled his eyes at the idea of it, not caring about the human girl learning to ride a mount. 

“Tch, how pathetic her tribe that doesn’t know how to ride a mount. What a bloody joke mon. Her tribe sounds as bloody weak as she is.” Toza murmured in disgust.

Everyone stared at Toza as Paco gasped in shock at his rude behaviour. “Toza!”.

“Hey! What the hell’s your problem pal?!” The Grimdrive Brothers asked him in anger.

“Leave her alone Toza.” Mona growled. 

“Ya change ya tune quickly Mona over a human. A few minutes ago ya didn’t trust her.“ Toza pointed out how odd it was that Mona was sticking up for the human girl.

“Leave her alone Toza. She hasn’t done anything to you.” She warned him again, her tone getting angry and serious. 

“Tch ya don’t scare me Mona. Look at her! She’s weak and useless. She nearly got killed by those human bandits and doesn’t know how to ride a mount, pathetic.” Toza shook his head.

“Shut up Toza, dats enough!” Zekhan shouted at him with anger in his voice.

“Standing up for dat human girl again Zekhan? Ya shoulda killed her and put her out of her misery when ya first saw her, now ya got a little burden with ya.” He scoffed. Zekhan growled in anger and stood up from his seat, but Paco quickly sat his friend down back on his seat, calming him down.

Selena stared at them all, having no idea what they were saying to each other as Paco hasn’t mind linked with her yet to tell her. She stared at Zekhan, as she’d never seen him this angry before. 

Selena was going to ask Zekhan what his troll friend was talking about and what was making him so angry, but she had a feeling his friend was talking about her, as the troll was pointing and glaring at her and Zekhan was shouting and growling at him, she thought to ask Paco instead.

Selena pet Paco’s large furry arm gently as he look down at her and placed his finger on her forehead, mind linking her. 

“P-Paco...w-why i-is Zekhan s-shouting a-at his f-friend? W-what’s going o-on….w-what are they s-saying…?” She asked him with bit of worry in her voice as she looked up at the tauren.  
Paco give Selena a fake reassuring smile. “N-Nothing Selena! Uh….Toza’s just being Toza…nothing to worry about.”

Selena could sense the tauren was lying to her, and seemed unsure if he should tell her what they were actually saying to each other. 

She was going ask the tauren again, but Selena felt like she shouldn’t ask as she could sense he wasn’t going to tell her, she decided it was best to leave it. Besides, she felt Paco ending the mind link with her as he spoke to the two trolls as she watched them.

“Toza that’s enough! Leave the poor girl alone! Can’t you see she’s already confused and frightened enough as it is already? You shouldn’t judge someone until you get to know them.” Paco spoke up, telling Toza off. 

Toza scoffed at the tauren and began to mock him. “Shut up Paco. I don’t need ya ‘wisdom’ or advice.” 

“Enough Toza! If you got nothing good to say then go back to your barracks or I’ll shut it up for you!” Mona warned the troll in a serious voice.  
Toza scoffed at her and began drinking his beer, “Whatever.” He then stayed where he was and became quiet.

Seeing Zekhan and his troll friend stopped arguing, Selena lowered her head down, feeling like she shouldn’t be here with Zekhan’s friends, as she could sense and know that the troll Toza clearly didn’t want her here and hated her guts. She wanted to go back to Zekhan’s hut and stay out of everyone’s way.

Noticing Selena looked a little sad, seeing as her head was lowered, Paco quickly mind linked with her, trying to cheer her up “Aww Selena don’t look sad. Ignore Toza, don’t let him get to you or put you off okay? He just needs time to get use to you, that’s all. Tell me more about yourself and your homeland Selena. I would love to get to know you more.” 

Selena looked up at Paco and smiled weakly at him as she told him more about her homeland and herself.

A few minutes passed as Paco still mind linked with Selena, having a conversation with her.  
“Awww that is soo sweet of you Selena!” He said out loud.

Zekhan, Mona, the Grimdrive Brothers and Toza stared at Paco, wondering what the human and the tauren’s conversation was about.

“Hey Paco! What are you and Selena talking about?” Greezink asked in interest. 

“Yeah tell us pal!” Donk agreed.

“Yeah tell us what she is saying!” Klik agreed as well.

Paco stopped mind linking with her and looked at his friends. “Oh! Selena here was just telling me a cute story that she one time she saved a baby owlet from a nest after it fell out. It’s right wing was badly damage from the fall, and Selena here cared for it for weeks until it was fully healed and old enough for it to fly.” Paco explained to his friends.

Zekhan smiled at her, thinking that was sweet and caring of Selena, helping an injured bird, it sounded like something she would do. 

Zekhan smiled more as he watched Paco mind linking with Selena again as he spoke out loud word for word what she was saying, telling Zekhan’s friends about the times she helped animals in need of help, and telling them about her mother and the rest of her family.

When Paco said word for word to his friends about what happened to Selena’s father and how he died, and that Selena didn’t remember much about him as she was just a toddler, he sniffed and cried

“Oh gosh Selena that’s so sad. I’m so sorry to hear about your father…” Paco sobbed and blew his nose into his tail. 

Toza rolled his eyes while Mona pet Paco’s arm, comforting him, while Zekhan and the Grimdrive Brothers just shook their heads at Paco as he was easily emotional towards anything that was sad. Selena just stared at him, surprised to see a huge creature like him crying. 

Zekhan chuckled a little and mind linked with Selena as he told his friends word for word what she was saying as she continued talking about her family. especially her mother that she missed so dearly.

An hour had passed, and Selena, Zekhan and his friends all stood up from the dinner table and left the dining hall. The troll notice Selena was tired as it been a long day for her and thought it was best to go back to his hut.

“I think me and Selena are going to head back to da hut and call it a day. I’ll see ya guys later.” Zekhan told his friends.

They nodded apart from Toza, who didn’t bother to say goodbye to him or to anyone else after they left the dining hall as he walked on back to his barracks as Zekhan watched him leave. Zekhan was still a little angry at Toza’s rude behaviour back in the dining hall, talking down about Selena, but he knew it would take awhile for Toza to get used to the human girl and trust her.

Seeing his friend watching Toza leaving, Paco spoke up. ”Zekhan don’t worry about Toza, give him time. I know that was rude of him and his behaviour back there was bad but…don’t let his words about Selena get to you. He needs time to get used to Selena and trust her.”

Zekhan sighed, as he knew Paco was right. ”I know mon, it’s just…he just made me so angry back there talking about Selena like dat. But…I know he hates humans and I shouldn’t be surprised by his behaviour back there. But I know he just needs time. I know.”

“Toza’s always a grumpy asshole anyways.” Greezink commented.

“Yep!” Donk agreed.

“And moody too! He’s such a pain in the ass sometimes that guy.” Klik chimed in.

“You guys are such a pain in the ass too…” Mona pointed out, rolling her eyes at the goblin brothers. 

“Heeey!” The Grimdrive Brothers yelled at Mona, pointing their fingers up at her.

“I’ll see y'all later.” Zekhan said his goodbyes to his friends before Paco and the others said their goodbyes to Selena.

Paco knelt down in front the human girl and mind linked with her. ”Thank you for coming to eat with us Selena. It was nice meeting you today. See you soon okay?” Paco smiled warmly at her which made Selena nod at him shyly and smile back at him. 

“See you Selena. Hopefully when you learn to speak orcish better, we can talk to you more properly.” Mona smiled at her, which caused Zekhan to mind link with Selena to tell her what Mona was saying. Selena smiled shyly and nodded up at the huge tauren woman.

“Yeah! When you learn to speak orcish more. Come see us anytime ya like Selena.” The Grimdrive Brothers said at the same time, winking and grinning at her. Again, Zekhan mind linked with Selena to tell her what the goblin brothers were saying, which made her smile shyly back at them. She couldn’t help but notice that when they left the dining hall, she couldn’t believe how short the Grimdrive Brothers were, as they were much shorter than her, but she then remembered Zekhan telling her that goblins were short green creatures with long ears. It made her feel a little better that she wasn’t the only short person there.

After waving their goodbyes to Zekhan and the human girl and heading back to their own barracks, Zekhan glanced down at her and knelt down on his knee, mind liking with her again. “Ya okay?” He asked. Selena stared at him and nodded. 

“Ya did very well in there Selena. Listen, I'm sorry about Toza’s behaviour back there…don’t take it personally...he just needs time to get used to ya, dats all.” Zekhan replied as gave her a kind and reassuring smile. 

Selena glanced down and rub her arm nervously. ”…W-What did T-Toza say about m-me…? W-When you were arguing with h-him back in the d-dining hall…I…I-I know he was t-talking about m-me… I-I c-could s-see h-h hatred i-in his e-eyes when h-he s-stared at m-me…and y-y-you looked v-very a-angry at h-him…” 

Zekhan paused as he let out a small sigh, he knew he couldn’t tell her what Toza said about her, he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. “It’s...nothing Selena. He just said he didn’t trust ya yet dats all…I got mad at me because….well…he should;ve given ya a chance to get to know ya more…forget it Selena, it doesn’t matter okay?” 

She could sense the troll wasn’t going to tell her like Paco did. She thought it was best to let it go even though it annoyed her a little, because she wanted to know what Zekhan’s friend had said to him to make him angry like that, but she thought it best not to ask. 

“Okay.” She replied with a small smile at the troll. Selena then paused and wanted to ask Zekhan something that came into her mind. ”Zekhan?” She asked.  
“What is it Selena?” Zekhan asked back, tilting his head at her.

“…W-Why d-does T-Toza hate h-humans s-so much…? I k-know y-you said m-most of the H-Horde h-hates and doesn’t t-trust humans b-because t-they’re f-from the A-Alliance a-and a-at w-war with them…i-is t-that w-why T-Toza h-hates me s-so much..b-because I’m a h-human…? T-the w-way h-he g-glared a-at me…it w-was m-more than h-hate i-in his e-eyes…” She was curious about Zekhan’s friend. Selena know she wasn’t a human fully as she was a werewolf and so part wolf, but she was curious as to why Toza hated her. 

Zekhan sighed heavily as he stroked the back of his neck, wondering what he should say to her. He wasn’t sure to tell her at first why Toza hated humans and that he knew he shouldn’t say it to her, but Selena was curious and he knew she didn’t understand what the humans from the Alliance were like. “Well…I shouldn’t really be telling ya this but…just promise me ya won’t tell anyone about dis, and especially Toza alright?” Zekhan asked in a serious tone.

Selena nodded. “I-I promise.”. 

“Okay. Well…ya know Toza and me are in da same tribe right?” Zekhan asked her, Selena nodded.

“Well…I don’t remember much of what happened dat day, I was very young, but Toza remembers it well…Da elder told me what happened to Toza when he was very little on dat day…Toza and his mother were not too far away from da village, scavenging for herbs. Toza wanted to help his mother...anyway a group of humans sneaked onto our island without us knowing…Toza and his mother were spotted by da humans and were attacked by dem…da other trolls and Toza’s father heard da shouts and screams from his wife, he rushed over trying to defend and help her and his child…but his wife was brutally killed by them while Toza was in his mother’s arms, shaking in fear and covered in his mother’s blood, his mother tried to defend and protect him. Toza’s father was complete rage after seeing his wife being killed by those humans, he went after dem but our chieftain and da others trolls try to stop him and chased after him…Toza’s father managed to kill most of the humans that killed his wife but…he got killed by them when da others arrived, trying to stop and help him, but it was too late…It turns out those humans were from da Alliance da blue armor gave it away…Da elder picked up Toza and carried him back to da village. Toza’s uncle took care of him after dat. Toza never forgot dat day, seeing his mother brutally murder by dem…dats what da Elder told me, dat Toza remembers the humans were laughing and enjoyed killing his mother and trying to go for him...ever since then he always hated humans and da Alliance… I don’t know why a small bunch of humans went on our island and wanted to attack us…But...dats all I know.” Zekhan explained to Selena.

Selena looked down hearing about what happened to Toza, she felt so sorry and sad for him, how he was just a small child seeing his mother murdered in front of him and his father being killed by them too. She didn’t blame the troll for hating humans because of what happened to him and his parents, it made sense why he hated the Alliance, humans and her so much. She really felt for the troll.

“I…I-I h-had no i-idea…p-poor Toza…” She said, feeling sympathy for Zekhan’s friend. 

“Dats why he hates humans and da Alliance, he doesn’t like nor trust dem. Like most of da trolls and Horde members here as well don’t like dem.” Zekhan replied.

Selena glanced at Zekhan and rubbed her arm more, feeling nervous. ”D-do y-you h-hate m-me Zekhan…? D-do you hate h-humans…?” She asked him, nervously looking at him.

Zekhan stared at her, he was surprised she asked him that sort of question, but he did pause and think about it. It was true he didn’t like nor trust humans nor the Alliance, he saw them as an enemy to the Horde, the humans always hated and disliked his kind for so long, but he didn’t hate Selena though. She was a human, but she wasn’t like the humans he’d seen in battle and she never looked at him like he was a monster. Zekhan had mixed feelings about humans now, he still don’t trust nor like them still, but Selena was so different from them that he couldn’t ever hate her. 

“No Selena, I don’t hate ya. Ya not like those humans, ya different. Ya not like them. I like ya for who and what ya are. I don’t hate humans much as Toza and da others in da Horde do but…I don’t trust da humans from Alliance. But I trust ya though.” Zekhan answered as he smiled at her.. 

Selena looked up at him, surprised that he didn’t hate her and that he trusts and likes her, which made Selena blush a little. She was glad Zekhan didn’t hate her, but it did made her feel bad and awful inside that she hadn’t told him she was a werewolf, she was so scared and worried if she told Zekhan she was a werewolf that would he hate her and see her as a monster. She wasn’t sure what to do. Maybe I should tell him. She thought, but did Zekhan see her as a friend? She didn’t know, she didn’t know what to do.

Zekhan pet the top of Selena’s head which she quickly glanced at in surprise. “Come on, let’s head back to da hut, it be dark soon, ya must be tired.” He said, smiling at her as he stood up. Selena nodded at him as they started walking back to his hut. Zekhan quickly glance behind him, seeing the Forsaken scout watching them with his back against the wall. He ignore the undead scout as he and the human girl, who was staying close to his side, walked back to his hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i want to thank my dear friend trash_unlimited for editing this for me xx <3 thank you so much appreciated <3  
> please give her kudos or more views on her story she deserve it://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited thank you <3
> 
> I'm sorry i haven't upload this chapter sooner as i hoped :( bit of a stressful and busy month. Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon as i can :)


	11. Chapter 11

Zekhan stirred in his sleep, waking up slowly as he could hear a small rustling sound opposite from  
where he was sleeping on his bed mat. He opened his amber eyes, and as he moved to his side, he  
could see Selena in her bed mat, all wrapped up in the spare blankets Zekhan gave her as she was  
reading a book on how to speak orchish. He had taught her some early on in the day, and she was  
trying to speak so quietly, like in a whisper, trying to understand the translation and writing in the  
book.

Sighing, Zekhan got up from his bed mat. Selena glanced up and stared at him in surprise that he was awake. He moved towards her and knelt down beside her, mind linking with her.  
“Hey, ya should be resting. Can’t ya sleep?” Zekhan asked her.

Selena lowered her head down in embarrassment and shook her head. ”N-No. C-Can’t sleep. I-I’m s-sorry I hope I-I haven’t w-woken you up…”  
Zekhan offered her a small smile and shook his head. “It’s fine. Why ya reading dat book though? I thought ya might want a rest from dat for a few hours.” He asked her, confused.

Selena sighed a little and rubbed the page she was on with her finger. ”I..I-I w-was t-trying t-to l-learn h-how to s-speak o-orchish f-faster…I-I want t-to u-understand w-what y-you and the others are s-saying and I-I want t-to p-prove t-to you all t-that I-I’m not w-with t-this a-alliance…s-so I i-I can go h-home a-and s-see my m-mother, my f-family a-and my p-pack s-sooner…” 

Zekhan stared at the human girl and sighed a little, he didn’t blame her for wanting to learn fast and prove herself to the Horde so she could go home. “Selena, I understand ya want to go home and see ya family and tribe as soon as possible but…dis takes time. Ya gotta be patient and take ya time to learn, ya can’t possibly learn to speak orchish all in one night, like I said, it takes time.“ He told her gently and with a soft smile. “Do ya understand?”

She sighed and nodded at the troll, she did understand and knew she shouldn’t rush things, but she missed her mother so dearly and worried that her mother would probably be out there worried to death, wanting to know where her daughter was, she wanted to learn fast so she could tell her mother, family and pack that she was okay and still alive. 

“I know…I-I…j-just m-miss my home a-and m-my pack so m-much…especially m-my mother..…I-I just w-want t-to see h-her a-and m-my family and m-my pack a-again…a-and I w-want to s-speak and u-understand y-you and this H-Horde also…i-it feels w-weird n-not being able to u-understand w-what you all s-say to e-each other…” She replied. She wanted to understand what Zekhan was saying without having to mind link with her all the time, as well as his friends and the members of the Horde. 

Zekhan smiled a little at her in understanding. “I know ya do and I promise I’ll teach ya how to speak orchish more and learn everything ya need to know to prove yaself to da Horde and da Warchief and da leaders okay? But rest is important too. We’ll read more tomorrow and learn how to speak orchish in da morning “ He then gently closed the book and put it on the floor next to the human girl’s bed mat.   
Selena nodded, knowing the troll was right and besides, she couldn’t read all the page properly as she’d tried to understand the orchish alphabet on her own. She couldn’t understand most of it at all without Zekhan’s help and support what some of the words said and meant. 

“I-I’m s-sorry…” She apologized softly.  
Zekhan shook his head at her. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it Selena. I understand why ya trying to rush and want to learn fast, but ya gotta be patient and learn at a slow pace. Rushing won’t get ya anywhere, okay?” 

Selena nodded at him as she glanced at the floor, thinking for a moment, and then glanced at the troll. ”Z-Zekhan…?”

“What is it Selena?”

“W-What’s your homeland l-like? W-What’s y-your kind a-and c-culture l-like…?” She asked, interested in Zekhan’s home life. 

He stared at her as he remembered that he did promise her he would tell her more about his race and the other races and cultures in the Horde.

“Well…there’s a long history to my race and culture and we really should rest but…I‘ll tell ya a little bit for tonight, okay?” He asked her. Selena nodded at him.

Zekhan explained his kind to her, that they are the oldest race in Azeroth. He told her that his tribe, The Darkspear tribe, came from the Echo Isles and they believed in and worshipped the Loa gods. He told her most trolls practiced cannibalism and warfare, while others had mystic practices and meditation, and others honed their ties to the dark and powerful form of magic known as voodoo. The troll told Selena there were different troll tribes out there, and how his tribe first joined the Horde many years ago.

Zekhan didn’t mean to go on too long about his culture, but Selena was really interested in it and listened to every word that he was telling her with his mind linking.

She couldn’t believe, and found it interesting how Zekhan’s tribe had so much culture and history and what they believed in. The voodoo, cannibalism and warfare made her uncomfortable and unsure about what to make of it, but apart from the dark history of the trolls, Selena enjoyed the rest of Zekhan’s culture and his kind’s livelihood.

Selena’s eyes felt heavy as she tried to fight the urge to sleep, trying to keep her eyes open and to listen to Zekhan. Feeling her eyes closing, Selena nearly flinched in surprise as she felt someone’s hand touching the side of her head. Zekhan smiled softly at her as he gently laid and guided her head down on the soft pillow on her bed mat.

“Come on, sleep now, ya tired.” He told her with a soft chuckle. Selena rested her head on the pillow and snuggled her face into it, letting her mind and body go to sleep as she felt the tiredness catch up to her. Zekhan pulled the blanket gently up to her shoulders, keeping her warm and comfortable. 

“Goodnight Selena.” Zekhan whispered to her as got up and moved back to his bed mat and laid down on his side, trying to go back to sleep as he knew he and the human girl had a big day in the morning: after teaching her how to speak and read more in orchish, he decided he would teach her how to ride a mount. 

Zekhan closed his amber eyes, he didn’t bother to fight to stay awake, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

\---------------------------

Later on in the morning, outside of the hut, Zekhan and the human girl were both sitting on the same wooden bench from yesterday, as the troll had been helping Selena for nearly two hours on how to speak and learn to read in orchish. She did pause a few times with pronouncing and saying the words in orcish. It was tricky and a little hard for her to try and remember all of the basic words, but Zekhan kept being patient and teaching her.   
“H-H-Hon-H-Honour a-and l-ly…l-l…lyotal…” Selena said as she struggled to pronounce the last words in a sentence she was trying to read in a book, while the troll was pointing out what to say and read.

“Loyalty.” Zekhan corrected her.   
“L-L-Loy-L-Loyalty…f-for t-the H-H-Ho-Horde….” Selena uttered out the last words. 

Zekhan nodded at her. “Okay good. Now, try pronouncing this word and try to read it a few times until ya understand it, okay?”

Selena nodded as she tried to pronounce and read the other orchish word out loud.

Zekhan glance behind the human girl he notice the forsaken scout watching them with his back against the wall under the shade with his arms crossed showing no emotion on his face. Zekhan ignored the undead scout observing the human as he stared back down at selena, as she was still trying to read the orchish word.   
Zekhan was impressed, and could see how hard Selena was trying to learn to speak orchish and to understand the basic words. He knew it would take her a few weeks to speak and read orchish properly, but he also knew if she kept this up every day, she’d be able to understand to speak the language on a basic level. 

After a few more minutes passed of Selena reading the sounds out loud, Zekhan thought it was best for the human girl to have a break from reading and learning to speak orchish, since she was trying so hard.   
“Alright, dats enough for today. Ya done really well Selena. Keep this up and ya’ll speak and understand orchish better.” Zekhan smiled as he mind linked with her.

Selena looked up at the troll and nodded at him. She was glad to hear from Zekhan that she was doing well learning the orchish language, as it was tricky and hard to understand. The writing and the sounds of the strange words were a little hard to pronounce, but she was grateful she had Zekhan to help and teach her how to speak it. 

He closed the book and sat up as he quickly went back to his hut to put the book away. He came back outside to see her waiting for him as she stood up, glancing at him.

“Alright, follow me. I have something I want to show ya. Ya gonna like this.” Zekhan told her as he started walking, ending the mind link with her.

Selena walked close to his side, tilting her head up at him, a little confused. ” W-W-W-What i-is it…?” She uttered out in orchish. Zekhan stared at her in surprise that she tried to speak orcish to him, and he smiled softly at her.  
”Ya see.” He winked, talking to her without mind linking. She frowned, confused but kept walking beside him while staying close. 

Walking with the troll man for a few minutes, still confused on where he was taking her, Selena then heard something in the distance. She listened carefully to where the sounds were coming from. The noise she was hearing sounded as if it belonged to an animal nearby. Selena sniffed the air as she could smell animals not far from her. Selena knew the Horde kept animals to ride them, as she remembered being tied up and carried on one when being taken to the Horde’s main base. 

Curiosity filled her, and she became interested in seeing what type of animals they had here, as she didn’t get a proper look beforehand due to being tied up on one as she was scared. Selena ran towards the smells and sounds that she’d been hearing. 

Surprised by the human running off all of a sudden, Zekhan ran after her, easily catching up to her since he had longer legs than a human and she wasn’t hard to keep up with.”Woah! Woah! Selena! Hey, slow down! Wait!” Zekhan shouted behind her. Selena stopped in her tracks next to a stable, where she could see loads of giant pens, with all sorts of animals inside of them. 

Selena’s eyes widened in amazement and interest, as she couldn’t believe how many animals were in each different pen.

Zekhan stared at her, as he could see the awe and curiosity on her face. “Ya like it?”

Selena stared back at him and nodded. “I-I-I c-can’t b-b-b-believe h-how m-many a-animals a-a-are h-here…”

Zekhan couldn’t help but smile back at her. He thought she might like seeing the mounts, as he remembered Selena telling him she liked animals since she was into nature. He didn’t know why, but he liked seeing this human smile, it made him feel happy inside, though he didn’t understand why, and he decided to ignore the weird feelings inside of him.

“Shall we go in and have a look around?” He asked her.

Selena look up at him and nodded. Zekhan quickly went over to one of the Horde members who was looking after the mounts, letting them know he and the human girl were going to have a look around the stables and pens. The Horde member, a Tauren that was looking after the mounts, stared at the human girl with a frown, but gave a sigh and nodded at the troll. Zekhan thanked the mount keeper and went back over to Selena and opened the wooden pen, where they both went in to have a look at the mounts.

She couldn’t believe her eyes that there were so many animals there, many of which she had never seen before, nor even heard of. As she was looking around the pens, she stared at a giant toad creature, as she didn’t know it was possible to ride a toad. Next to the giant toad creature’s pen was a huge mount that looked like a rhino, but with loads of armour on it. Next to the rhino pen, was a giant crocodile more armour on it too, and next to it was a huge scorpion-like creature. Next to the other pen, there was some few strange looking mounts Selena had never seen before, she did ask the troll what those were called which he happily told her what they were. 

Selena knew back in her homeland that they didn’t have a lot of giant bizarre animals there, back in her homeland in the forests, she’d seen rabbits, deer, boars, various birds, goats and such, but nothing like this. She was amazed at how many more species was out there in the world of animals that she didn’t know that was possible. 

Looking around the pen of mounts more with fascination and excitement, Selena suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a howling noise. Turning around and following the sound, her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the pen with the animal that made the noise. Inside the pen were wolves, but as Selena went closer to the pen, she noticed something a little different about these wolves: they were way bigger and had larger fangs, and she could see in their eyes that had greater intelligence than a normal wolf. 

Selena knew these weren’t werewolves like her kind, and they weren’t normal wolves either. She’d seen these kind of wolves in the forest once or twice in her life. Her pack and family called them “Wargs”.

She remembered these beasts, one time in her wolf form a few years ago, a pack of Wargs had come near her pack territory. But once they saw her pack alpha and pack members, the Wargs backed off and ran away, as they sensed her pack were not normal wolves and were a little bit bigger, not wanting a fight with them. 

Selena placed her hands on the wooden pen and stared at the beautiful large Wargs. Zekhan noticed her staring at the animals in the pen and stood next to her, he noticed she was very quiet as she stared at the large Worg creatures. 

She couldn’t stop staring at them, as they remind her of her wolf form a little and her pack. Zekhan gently rest his hand on her forehead, mind linking her as Selena looked up at him surprise, snapping out of her thoughts. ”Ya like them? Ya like these Worgs?” Zekhan asked her with a soft smile.

Selena stared at him, she noticed he called them a different name. ”Worgs…?”

Zekhan nodded at her. “Yeah, they're called Worgs. They’re like wolves, but they’re smarter and bigger, ya seen them before in ya homeland…?”

She paused and looked away from him as she stared back at the “Worgs”. “Y-Yes…b-but m-me a-and my p-pack call them “Wargs”…i-is t-that w-what y-you c-call them i-in t-the H-Horde...“Worgs”…?” 

Zekhan nodded. ”Yeah, and in my homeland we call them dat too.” 

Selena stared at them and uttered the new name out of them in orcish. “W-Worgs…”

As Selena stared at them, one of the Worgs lifted its head up from eating its meal, which was a carcass of a dead animal, and stared at the human. The other Worgs lifted their heads up and stare at her too. They all walked towards her slowly and titled they’re heads on their sides, staring at her.

She noticed the Worgs knew, and could smell she was different and not human. The Worgs could tell she was a wolf and were curious about her. Tightening her hand into a fist, she slowly moved it towards them for them to smell her scent, but before her fist could reach the Worg’s nose, Zekhan’s eyes widened in alarm and he gently grabbed the girl’s wrist back. ”Woah woah! Selena don’t do dat! They’re not dogs, they can rip ya hand off.” He warned her worriedly. 

Selena looked at him, but gently pull her fist back away from him and uttered softly in orchish. “I-its o-okay..I k-k-know w-what I’m d-doing…”

Zekhan watched her with his head tilted to the side, a little confused as he saw her move her fist slowly towards the Worgs over the pen. One of the Worgs sniffed her hand for a minute and smelled her scent as it stared at her in the eyes, before licking it. The other Worgs sniffed and licked the human girl’s fist as they stared at her with curiosity in their eyes. Selena could tell the Worgs were confused as to why she smelt like a wolf, but looked like a human. After a minute had passed, Selena gently moves her fist away from them as the Worgs continued staring at her.

Zekhan stared at the human girl and the Worgs, confused as to why the Worgs were acting calm and not biting Selena’s hand off, he knew the Worgs wouldn’t let anyone touch them apart from their trainers and owners. It surprised and amazed the troll that the human girl showed no fear of the beasts and they seemed curious and calm around her, he’d never seen anything like it before. 

“Dats amazing Selena! I’ve never seen a human get dis close to a Worg before without getting their head or hands rip off. They seem to like ya.” Zekhan said to her while mind liking with her.

Selena looked up at the troll before looking down a little and gently shook her head. ”N-No…t-they’re j-just c-curious and c-confused a-about m-me I-I think….” 

“Well I never seen a Worg willingly let anyone get close to them other than their trainers and owners before. Ya sure ya don’t have pets in ya homeland Selena? Do ya tribe tame wild animals where ya from?” He asked her in interest. 

Selena shook her head gently again. “N-No. we d-don’t t-tame them n-nor keep t-them a-as pets…a-animals a-are me-meant to be f-free…not p-pets nor t-tamed…” 

“Well it’s still quite impressive Selena! Ya seem to know how to approach Worgs though.” Zekhan exclaimed, while Selena offered a weak smile to him. She didn’t know why Zekhan thought how she approaches the Worgs was special, she just knew how to approach wolves and Worgs since she was part one. 

Selena turned around and walked over to the other mounts in the pens but she couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder, and noticed the Worgs were still watching her. She couldn’t help but think the Worgs knew she was a werewolf as because she smelled of a wolf, they were able to see what she really was.

Selena and the troll carried on, looking at more of the mounts in the pens. Zekhan showed her around and happily told Selena which beast was what when she asked what they were.

Zekhan glanced over at Selena, seeing the excitement and curiosity on her face as she stared at the mounts. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing her look all happy and excited, it was nice seeing her like this when he wasn’t showing his shaman magic to her. which cheered her up and always brought a smile to her face. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, but quickly ignored it as he stared back at the mounts, trying to ignore the weird feelings about her.

“W-What a-are t-t-t-those…?” Selena asked in orchish pointing her finger at the next pen.

“Raptors. Those are Raptors.” He answered and then paused to mind link with her. “I actually have a raptor as a mount.”

Selena stared at him with surprise in her eyes. ”R-Really?!” 

Zekhan nodded. ”Yeah. Do ya want to see?” 

She nodded at him. “Y-Yes please.” 

Selena followed close behind the troll as he lead her to some smaller pens with mounts all on their own. Opening the pen’s wooden fence door, Zekhan let Selena in first and close the fence door behind him as he guided her towards the raptor that was drinking it’s water in a bucket. It then looked up and saw its owner, it’s leg chained up. 

Selena gasped in amazement at how big and huge the massive reptile beast was, as she had never seen that type of creature before. The raptor had green skin and yellow stripes on its back and legs, it had a large sharp horn on the bridge of its nose and had big blue eyes. She stared at it, seeing how beautiful but deadly the creature was just by looking at it, with its sharp razor claws and teeth, and she could see the power in its legs, she could tell this creature was meant to run at full speed and attack its prey aggressively with its claws and huge teeth, showing no mercy. 

Zekhan walked up to his mount slowly and gently pet the side of its mouth. “Ey my old friend. It’s good to see you again, ya doing okay boy?” He gently scratched under its jaws, causing the raptor to growl softly.

She smiled softly as she watched Zekhan petting and greeting his mount, the raptor’s blue eyes stared at the human and it let out a loud hissing noise, showing all it’s sharp razor teeth to her as a warning, trying to move towards her, but the troll quickly rest his large hand on the raptor’s mouth. “Hey, hey, easy mon. Dis okay, she’s a friend. Shhh calm down boy, it’s alright.” Zekhan gently told the raptor to calm it down, showing it that the human meant no harm and was a friend of his. 

Selena could sense the raptor did not like her nor trust her, as it kept it’s eyes on her, giving her a low hissing sound at her as a warning. She felt a little nervous and unsure about the huge reptile.

“Shhh, hush my friend. Hush. It’s alright mon.” The troll tried to reassure his raptor more, continuing to pet the side of its mouth.

The raptor calmed down a little, but kept its wary blue eyes on the human girl. Zekhan glanced over at her and flicked his hand for her to come over. “Come here Selena. It’s alright, just show him ya not a threat.” He told her as he held onto the raptor’s head gently.

Selena gulped nervously and hesitated a few times to go towards the huge reptile, unsure if she should go near it, feeling unsafe at the mere idea.

Zekhan sened her unsureness and spoke up again. ”It’s okay. I won’t let him hurt ya, trust me okay?” He gave her a smile, reaching his hand out for her to come to him.

She hesitated and paused for a minute, but nodded and walked towards the troll, taking his hand slowly. Zekhan gently guided the girl’s hand onto the raptor’s side, letting her touch the huge beast. The raptor let out a low warning hiss, but Zekhan gently stroked the raptor with his other hand, petting it’s nose to let it know that it's okay. He knew how vicious, aggressive and dangerous they could be, even as a mount. No matter how loyal a raptor was to it’s tamer, they were vicious. He remembered the old saying in his tribe about them from when he was a child: “If you ain't a friend, you are food.” But he trusted his mount, he knew trolls, and their raptors are more than just friends, they share a bond of blood, as both of them need each other. Usually, it took many years to form this kind of bond with them, as it did with Zekhan himself. But he trusted it as a friend, and knew it wouldn’t harm Selena as long she showed it that she wasn’t a threat to it. 

Selena glanced over at the troll nervously, unsure if she should pet it, but he nodded at her, telling her it's okay as he let his hand go over and let her touch the huge beast. “Just show him dat your not a threat, show him ya his friend.” He told her again.

She slowly inched her hand towards the raptor and began to gently stroke the huge beast’s skin. It felt warm and smooth to her surprise, as she expected it would feel scaly. 

Zekhan watched the girl as she started to smile as she stroked the raptor’s skin more. as she was enjoying petting the huge creature. The troll couldn’t help but smile as he could see how the human girl was fascinated and curious of his raptor. He felt that same strange feeling in his stomach again, but as always, he quickly ignored them.

Selena smiled more as she pet the raptor’s yellow stripes on his back, memorizes by them. “H-He’s beautiful ...and f-fierce…w-w-what’s his n-name…?” She asked in orcish.

“Azul. His name is Azul. I named him dat because of his blue eyes.” Zekhan chuckled before smiling softly as he pet the raptor, and watched the human girl continue to pet Azul too.

“Azul…hello A-Azul….” Selena muttered the raptor’s name out softly, greeting it. The raptor glanced at the human girl with its blue eyes. but looked away and snorted. 

Selena giggled at the raptor’s snort and glanced at the troll’ ”H-H-How f-fast c-can he t-t-travel…?” 

“Pretty fast. They can run at really high speeds, though they can go faster if they see their prey on sight or in hunting mode. I doubt ya can out run him.” Zekhan chuckled. “By da time ya start running. he’d catch up to ya in the blink of an eye as long as ya not his prey.” He chuckled more.

She smiled nervously at him and nodded, though she couldn’t help but think that the raptor probably would struggle a little to catch her in her wolf form, but she had second thoughts about it as she looked at the raptor’s powerful legs, causing a shiver to run up her spine as she realized that maybe she wouldn’t be able to after all. It scared her a little to be hunted by this sort of creature, she was glad her homeland didn’t have those creatures in the forest nor mountainside. 

Zekhan went beside his raptor and undid the chain tied up to its leg as he picked up the harness left on the corner of the pen. He gently put the saddle on the raptor’s back and placed the harness around the raptor’s head, attaching it to the saddle. He gently held the leather rope attached to the raptor’s harness and gently guided the raptor outside it’s pen. Selena followed close behind the troll’s side as they were near the other mount’s pens, which were in a clearing for the mounts of the Horde to train and ride them.

“Good boy my friend. Here ya go.” Zekhan reached into a small bag attached to his belt around his waist cape and chucked up a small piece of meat at his raptor, who easily caught it and glomped the meat down in a second. Selena smiled, watching the troll being kind and caring to his mount. 

Zekhan looked at the human and gently handed her a small piece of meat in her small hand. ”Alright, just chuck dat at him. He’ll catch it.” He instructed her with a chuckle. She nodded and gently threw the meat up towards the raptor, who it easily caught it with its mouth and swallowed the food down whole.  
Selena chuckled a little at the raptor’s quick reaction. Zekhan smiled at her as wrapped his large hands around her waist gently, which surprise Selena and caught her off guard. “Alright, since he’s starting to trust ya now, yacon ride him.” Zekhan told her as he placed her on the back of the raptor on the saddle.  
Selena’s eyes widened in shock. “H-Huh…?! N-N-N-No! No! Z-Zekhan w-wait! I-I-I d-don’t know i-if I-I can d-do t-this…! N-No w-wait!” She exclaimed loudly in alarm as Zekhan sat her on top of the raptor.   
He easily climbed on the back of his mount behind Selena. “Yes ya can! It’ll be alright.” He told her as gently grabbed the rope attached to the raptor’s harness. 

“B-But…I d-d-don’t k-know h-how t-to r-ride a-a m-mount…!” 

“It’ll be alright selena. I’ll show ya.” The troll reassured the nervous human.

Selena couldn’t help but blush all of a sudden as she felt the troll’s bare chest against her small body. His large hand was resting on top of hers along the rope, which made her blush more. She felt her heart racing as she a weird strange feeling arose in her stomach. But she tried to quickly ignore the strange feelings about the troll, but she didn’t know why she couldn’t stop blushing for some reason. Zekhan noticed her blushing, he didn’t know why she was blushing, he thought she was probably just nervous about riding on the raptor. 

“Come on. It’ll be fine, I promise, let me show ya.” Zekhan reassured her as he whistled at his raptor to move forward. It listen to it’s tamer and moved forward in the clearing to the training area. Selena yelped in surprise as the troll mushed the raptor to move with a little speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i haven't upload this chapter sooner as i hoped :( Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon as i can. bit busy at the moment in real life >_<  
> Again i want to thank my dear friend trash_unlimited for editing this chapter for me thank you my dear friend *hugs* much appreciated xxx  
> please give her kudos or more views on her story she deserve it x archiveofourown.org/users/tras…


End file.
